Fall Into Me
by Contaminatedcircus
Summary: Chuuya fell on his knees at the open front door. Dazai's car was gone. Again. He'd been left behind. Again. "Y-you left me again.." He laughed sadly. He shakily walked over to the bed, plopping down. He grabbed his phone and called his best friend, Ryuunosuke Akutagawa. OR The college AU in which Dazai is an ass, but Akutagawa and Atsushi are there to pick up the pieces.
1. Safe & Sound

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Chuuya fell on his knees at the open front door. Dazai's car was gone.

Again.

He'd been left behind.

Again.

He ran in the house, looking through all the drawers, Dazai's clothes and necessities were all gone as well. Tears rolled down his face. "Y-you left me again.." He laughed sadly. He shakily walked over to the bed, plopping down. He grabbed his phone and called his best friend, Ryuunosuke Akutagawa.

After a couple of rings, the other answered in a sleepy voice but Chuuya blurted out, "He left me again!" His voice was hoarse from crying, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Ryuunosuke jerked the covers off, slipping on clothes as he talked. "Where are you, Chuuya?" He was aware his voice was calm to the other, but in the otherwise silent room, his movements reverberated off the four walls. He knew he would wake the other up, but he didn't care.

Chuuya let out a pathetic sounding sob, "I'm at home... W-well, my home now," he continued to sob. "You don't have to come Ryuu, I'll get over it. He'll come back... Probably, he usually does... I just needed someone to keep me level-headed..." He angrily wiped his tears away, but they kept coming, "He always comes back... Right?"

Ryuu's chest ached at the heartbreak coming from the other end of the phone. This was not the first phone call he had received. These situations had been occurring for the past year, but Chuuya had only started reaching out to him a mere three months ago.

Ryuu slipped around the bed to place a kiss on the mouth of the other in his bed. The body responded automatically, purple-gold eyes looking up in worry. Ryuu shook his head before grabbing the keys and slipping his shoes on. "I'm coming, Chuuya. I'll be there in a few minutes. Please don't drink more than one bottle of wine. I'll be there, and we can watch some movies, cook some pasta, whatever you want to do. As long as you only drink one bottle. I'll stay on the phone while I'm driving, okay?" He slid into the driver's seat and fired up the engine of the black car. He had forgot his coat, but he didn't need it. Tires squealed as he rolled out of the garage and onto the main road. He tucked the phone between his head and shoulder as he put his seatbelt on. "What are you doing right now, Chuuya?"

Chuuya was silent for some time before answering, "I'm just laying in bed..." His voice was quiet, unnervingly so. Silent tears continued to fall. He couldn't do this anymore, it hurt. So much, he didn't know how much more his heart could take. Why was he still waiting for someone who didn't love him? He'd given everything to the man, only to be dismissed in such a hurtful manner. His eyes were dead, Dazai had succeeded in breaking him, his proud spirit nowhere to be found.

Tthe most worrisome thing?

Chuuya wasn't spouting profanities, wasn't crying loudly.

He'd given up.

Ryuu's eyes narrowed at the silence on the other end. He didn't know what was going on. Chuuya hadn't mentioned anything about promising to limit himself. Maybe he had already passed one bottle, maybe three? Ryuu's teeth clenched as he put his emergency flashers on and flew down the road. Chuuya's house was twenty minutes from his and the car couldn't have been going slower. His hands clenched on the steering wheel. "Talk to me, Chuuya." His voice was stern, a bit shaky but he doubted Chuuya would notice it in his state.

A small hum ensued on the other side. "Don't worry Ryuu, I haven't drunk anything..." His voice was still soft. He looked at the veins on his forearm. He wondered if it would be painful to slice them open, his eyes sparked a bit in fascination before the spark died again.

He pulled a knife out from under his pillow. "How far away are you Ryuu?" He asked softly, twirling the knife in his free hand.

He put his phone on his shoulder and leaned his ear against the speaker so he could hear the other. He brought down the knife on the opposite arm and cut a line. "It didn't hurt at all," he mumbled, almost confused, and sliced again – deeper this time.

Ryuu could feel tears falling, could see the lines blurring on the road. He couldn't keep his emotions in check. "GODDAMMIT CHUUYA. DON'T. CHUU-" his voice broke and a coughing fit ravaged his throat. His hands shook but he kept driving. He was passing trees that were close to Chuuya's road. He knew how Chuuya was, knew how he got when Dazai would leave. "Chuuya, p-please don't," his voice broke on every syllable and he was surprised he could even talk from the tightness in his throat. "I'm a few minutes away. Chuu-" another coughing fit. He stilled his fit with the back of his hand. Chuuya didn't need to hear his coughing fits right now. It would only drive him further to the edge.

"Chuuya." his voice was soft but stern. "Don't." There was a commanding tone to his voice now. He needed Chuuya alive and if this is how he had to talk to his superior then so be it.

Chuuya dropped the knife at Akutagawa's cough, slicing his leg on the way down. "Ryuu... Did you take your medicine before you left your house?" His voice held some authority. He was worried about the other.

 _Like Ryuu was worried about him..._

He shook his head, he was being so stupid! "I'm sorry Ryuu, I-Im not thinking clearly this was stupid, I'm not doing anything else. I'm so sorry..." The emotion was back in his voice, forcing his voice to crack. He sobbed again. He tried to get up but realized he couldn't stand on his leg. "Ryuu, I dropped the knife and sliced my leg pretty good... I think I need stitches..." He pulled the comforter off the bed and applied it to his leg. He then pressed his bleeding arm down on the blanket, repeating his apologies like a mantra to the other.

Ryuu deflated. _Okay. Okay. Breathe now, Akutagawa._ "Pick up the belt from the floor beside you where I know you left it. Wrap it around your leg. I'm turning on your road now." Relief was evident in his voice, but the sternness continued. He could take his medicine at Chuuya's house, he needed to get there _now_. "Oh, and Chuuya? Quit apologizing. It's not your fault. Do what I say and you'll be fine until I get there. I'm not upset with you, okay? I promise. I just need you to make a tourniquet for me. When I get to your house, I'll come get you and take you to the car so don't move from where you are either." His voice continued to hold the stern tone.

Chuuya nodded and then remembered the other couldn't see him. "Okay, thank you Ryuu," he sniffed and reached down beside his bed, pulling the belt up and wrapping it around his leg like he was told. He had lost a good bit of blood and felt queasy. He forced himself to stay awake. "Can you keep talking to me? I need an anchor." Chuuya summoned his gravity and used it to pull Ryuu's meds from his bedside table. Once they were in his grasp, he let out a breath, "I have your meds, I don't want you to forget to take them just because of my stupidity..."

"Shut up, Chuuya." His tone was soft, no threat involved. "I'm here now," Ryuu pulled up and had Rashomon throw him up to the front door. Using the key, he opened the door and called out, "I'm here, Chuuya!" He ran up the steps, into the bedroom and ignored the blood on the bed. He saw the other's eye lids dropping and stood in front of him. Without a warning, knowing he was probably overstepping his boundaries now but not caring, he brought his hand up and smacked the other.

In the awakened stun he received in response, he apologized. "I'm sorry, Chuuya. But I need you to stay awake." Using Rashomon as stability for Chuuya to lean against, he pulled the other's pants on him and jerkily buttoned the shirt that had remained on the floor. Without another moment's hesitation, he darted out the door with Chuuya in his arms.

He sat Chuuya in the passenger seat, making sure he could keep his eyes on Chuuya for the ten-minute ride to the hospital. He buckled the other in and tossed himself across the car to slide in the driver's seat. He blared the radio, the sound echoing off the car. Squealing tires, he sped out of the road with his emergency lights on. _Let the police follow them_. He wasn't stopping.

Chuuya's hand was held tight around the medicine bottle. He carefully opened the bottle and took two little white pills out. He was in a daze but determined to give the other his medicine, "Ryuu... Open up. I have your meds," he was almost robotic, but at least he was awake. Once the other had swallowed his medication, Chuuya let his body relax. "How are you and Atsushi doing?" Chuuya was trying to keep himself awake by making conversation. He was also genuinely curious about his best friend's relationship. He knew they had been dating for almost a year and had approved of Atsushi within the first three months.

Ryuu cringed at the sudden change in topic, but his cheeks blushed at what he knew would keep Chuuya awake. He cringed. Keeping his eyes on the road, his hands tightened on the wheel as he answered, "We are good. He wants to go shopping...to...a...a...uh..." he hunched his shoulders, trying to hide his blush.

Chuuya raised an eyebrow and smiled faintly, "A what, Ryuu?" His voice held a teasing tone. He knew what the other was getting at, but liked to see him embarrassed.

The other cringed openly now. He knew Chuuya would have fun with this. Too much fun. But he needed the other awake and he knew no other way to keep him responding. "A...a..." he mumbled. "A sex store," his blush extended to every part of his body as the words left his mouth.

Chuuya tilted his head to the side, putting all of his concentration on their conversation so he didn't fall asleep. "Ohh, sexy lingerie? I know a good store for that~. I also know a good one for toys, you guys can go to a bunch, I'll make sure to text Atsushi the addresses for both of them~." His voice held mockery, but Ryuu could notice the exhaustion seeping through and he pushed his car further.

Ryuunosuke blushed even darker at the words he had to say. "Um...since we...uh...have no idea...about...those..things..." he rushed the last words out. "Atsushiwantedyoutocomewithus." He scrunched his shoulders up even higher to try to hide his blush.

Chuuya laughed tiredly, "That's just perfect! I get to document this shit!" He was dying in the passenger's seat. He didn't realize that his words were slurring, that he was starting to fall asleep. He leaned back against the seat and sighed. He was listening to Ryuu talk but couldn't understand anything that was coming out of the other's mouth.

Ryuu drew the car up to the hospitals entrance, parking it and ran to the other side to grab Chuuya. He kept pinching the other awake. Chuuya was barely acknowledging the other but Ryuu ran with it. A doctor came in and immediately grabbed Chuuya. "Be careful with him!" He yelled out as his body sagged. A nurse came up to him to get Chuuya's information for treatment, but Ryuu could barely focus. As soon as the nurse took a step away, he ran out the door and back into the car.

His body was shaking but he drove it to the parking lot where he parked it. He pulled out his phone and called Atsushi. The time between rings was agonizing and he shook. As soon as Atsushi's voice sounded, he broke. Atsushi kept him on the phone while he got his clothes on and spun the tires out of the driveway. Atsushi didn't care that the other was sobbing, he was happy there wasn't silence on the other end. He stayed on the phone for the full forty-minute drive, speaking reassurances calmly into the phone.

When Ryuu saw the blue car pull up, he dug his head further into his arms, hiding his wrecked face. Atsushi parked next to Ryuu and stepped out of his car. He knew Ryuu left the doors unlocked. Sliding into the passenger side, he shut the door and ran his fingers through Ryuu's hair. As soon as the arms untangled from the steering wheel, Atsushi jumped into them, his legs straddling the other as his arms wrapped around the neck in front of him. Sobs continued to crash through Ryuu as Atsushi held him.

 **Two hours later**

 **Chuuya's P.O.V.**

Chuuya woke up feeling groggy. He went to sit up when he noticed his wrists and ankles were strapped to the bed. He could feel panic sinking in. He started tugging on them when a pain shot up his arm. He didn't know where he was, he started thinking back to the events that must have led to this. Then he remembered.

He was in the hospital... Dazai left and he... He did something stupid.

He hung his head in shame.

A doctor came in and looked at Chuuya. He had short blonde hair and looked to be around thirty. He held up his hands in a sign of peace. "I'm glad to see you're awake," a smile graced the doctor's features. "I'm Dr. Kobayashi." He walked tentatively forward, waiting for the patient to stop him.

Chuuya stopped his struggling and looked at the doctor cautiously. "Will you release me please? I get anxiety tied down..." He was embarrassed to admit it, but he needed to be free of these restraints, if the doctor didn't release him, he'd get out himself.

The doctor nodded. "Of course, of course," he walked up to the bed and unhooked the restraints. "Now, I have a few questions if you wouldn't mind answering them for me?" Up close, Dr. Kobayashi's eyes looked blue but were almost brown from far away. How? Chuuya didn't know.

Chuuya rubbed his newly freed wrists and nodded. He refused to look at the doctor now, he was ashamed. "What do you need to know?" He wondered where Ryuu was, was he okay? He knew he put a lot of unnecessary stress on the other and felt horrible about it.

The doctor sat in the chair next to the hospital bed. He sat the clipboard on the windowsill behind him. He put on a smile hoping to calm the other. "Do you feel safe at home?"

Chuuya frowned, feeling patronized. He knew that wasn't what the doctor was going for, but it felt that way. "Yes, I am perfectly safe at home, just a momentary lapse of judgement I assure you." His eyes grew dark as he spoke. He remembered how broken Ryuu had sounded, had sounded, he could never do that to him again.

Dr. Kobayashi nodded, having heard that same statement over and over again. Continuing, he asked in a clear voice, "Does this happen often?"

Chuuya shook his head, "The situation does yes, but the result," he gestured to himself, "no..." He hated these questions, he just wanted to go home.

The doctor nodded, carefully keeping his expression in check. "And how often do these situations occur? Does anyone know about these situations?"

"About every few weeks or so? Sometimes within a matter of days.." He thought of Ryuu, his best friend that had to listen to him cry often over someone who would never love him. Ryuu had been a trouper. He needed to remember to thank him for staying with him. He needed to thank Atsushi too for allowing Ryuu to be friends with him and for also supporting him. "My best friend and his boyfriend know, they know some of it anyway," his fingers formed a fist and he clenched it tight.

The doctor nodded. "Considering the situation is continuous, we have two choices of action we can take. One, we can refer you to an institution. Or two, have someone you trust stay with you." His voice was gentle, having been through this multiple times. "We can prescribe medication that won't interfere with your daily medications until you visit with your primary doctor. Which situation would you rather have?"

Chuuya frowned at the options. He didn't need anyone to take care of him, he was more than capable. But he resigned himself, he didn't need to be on the run, he had college after all. "I won't stay here, so I guess I'll need someone to watch over me."

 _Someone he'd quickly have leave once he was at home._

He felt cautious about medication, the only one he was taking was an insomnia medication. "I don't know how I feel about the medication... Do I have to take it?" The hesitation was evident in his ears.

"It is highly recommended that you take the medication, however, we will not be there to ensure that you do. As it is, who will be watching you?" A pause. "Would it be the person who brought you in today?"

Chuuya frowned. He had no one other than Ryuu as Kouyou was in France on business. He hoped the other's boyfriend wouldn't be upset at the prospect. He never wanted to cause problems in his best friend's relationship. "He's the only option I have, so if he doesn't mind... And of course, his boyfriend can't mind either..." Hopefully, though he doubted it, Ryuu would let him be on his own again, even if it was against the doctor's orders.

Dr. Kobayashi nodded, a bright smile ensuing as he said his last words. "Wonderful. Well, we will get the prescription ordered, send in the two in the waiting room, and get your papers then you'll be ready." He got up from the chair, picked up his clipboard, and left the room after throwing a final smile over his shoulder.

Chuuya's frown deepened and he picked at the bandages on his arm. Atsushi was here too? He really fucked up. He'd scared and hurt Ryuu and he never wanted that to happen. He bit his lip as he waited for his friends to come in and berate him, he did deserve it after all.

 **Narrator's P.O.V.**

A doctor came out into the waiting room. "Family of Nakahara Chuuya?"

Ryuu jerked up, his legs almost failing him as he threw himself forward before Atsushi steadied him with a hand around his waist. It was Atsushi who responded. "Yes?" His voice was calm, sending soothing tones through their bond to his alpha.

Although Atsushi had never heard of betas, omega's, or alpha's, his tiger seemed to be able to bring out the secondary gender whenever he bit them. Only a few select stories had been heard about secondary genders but it wasn't common, therefore, no one ever believed in its existence. When Atsushi had bit Ryuu during a heated session, everything had come to a halt and they had to have a discussion in the living room, one person on the opposite wall as the other. They hadn't trusted themselves, and it was for good reason.

He rubbed circles into the hip his hand sat on. Ryuu visibly relaxed and Atsushi could focus completely on the doctor's words.

"He will need someone to stay with him, he doesn't want to be institutionalized. We will send a prescription of medicine home with him as well. He has requested that-"

Ryuu's brain couldn't move past the first half of the doctor's words. "I'll stay with him!" His words were rushed and chipped.

The doctor laughed softly. "He has already requested that you stay with him," the doctor looked at Atsushi once more. "Are you this man's boyfriend?" a finger pointed to Ryuu.

Atsushi nodded with a polite smile. "I'll be staying as well, of course. He will be in good hands. Thank you, doctor." Atsushi's voice was respectfully professional and he gave a slight bow, tugging Ryuu with him. Jerkily the other followed suit.

"When will we be able to see him?" Ryuu's voice barely waited before his body straightened from the bow.

The doctor smiled at the two. "You can go in. Just be sure to get a pass from the front. They will also tell you what room he is in," and with that, the doctor left.

Atsushi drug Ryuu to the front desk, gathering their passes and Chuuya's room number. Ryuu was the one to tug Atsushi as he turned from the desk with the information. Ryuu's eyes were wide, searching the halls for the numbers he needed. It didn't take long for Ryuu to find the room and would've barged in had Atsushi not pulled him back. "Baby. He's okay." Silver hair swayed as he smiled and placed a kiss to Ryuu's cheek. Ryuu's shaking hands gripped Atsushi's hard as he stared into those calm eyes. Finally able to control his breathing, he walked in.

Chuuya looked up at the intrusion. "Ryuu..." He smiled weakly then looked to the other, "Atsushi," he was being very careful, his tone soft. He knew he had done wrong and was hoping to correct it. He'd made a mistake, one that had really hurt his friend and now said friend had to babysit him for it, his cheeks lit up in an embarrassed flush.

Ryuu came around to sit in the chair where the doctor had once been. Immediately he noticed the straps and anger shot through him. Getting up, he ripped them off the railings and sat them on the counter on the other side of the room. Turning around, he felt relief flood him. His legs brought him to Chuuya as if he were on air. As he stood before the other, he found his hand running its fingers through the red curls. Atsushi had taken up to leaning on the footboard of the bed, a smile on his face.

"How are you feeling, Chuuya?" Atsushi's voice was soft, speaking for the both of them.

Chuuya leaned into Ryuunosuke's warmth and smiled at Atsushi in thanks. His voice still soft and unsure he answered, "I'm okay.. thank you both for being here... I really appreciate it." He curled his fingers around the fabric in Ryuu's coat. He wanted to cry, he was so stressed out, he'd been dealing with this for so long and only told his two friends the bare minimum. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh, "I know I'm asking a lot, but could you sign me out? I don't want to be here... You don't have to stay and watch over me like the doctor said... I'll be fine on my own." He tried to keep his voice strong for the two in the room, not wanting to put them through his nightmares and heart ache.

Those were the only words Ryuu needed to hear. "Like hell I'm leaving you," he scoffed out. Swiftly, he lifted the other. There were bandages around Chuuya's wrists and elbows, his leg wrapped as well. He could feel Chuuya tighten his hold on his coat that Atsushi had thankfully brought and he felt his chest tighten with protectiveness.

He heard a mumbled, "Thank you." The raven pulled Chuuya closer, Ryuu's head resting on the red curls. Atsushi watched from behind, fondly looking on at the two before him. He felt the instinct of alpha envelop in his chest through their bond and knew it stemmed from Ryuu. Folding his hands together, he followed after the two to the front desk.

Chuuya hated hospitals, he was only ever stuck in them when he was in that god-awful corruption mode. They had been instructed to perform various experiments and tests on him and now he had an aversion or a fear of them. He breathed in Ryuu's scent and calmed down, knowing it would help him. He pulled one hand out of Ryuu's coat and reached for Atsushi, who was trailing behind them, not wanting him to be left out. The other also made him feel comfortable, he wanted both of them close.

Atsushi's eyes widened at the hand stretched behind Ryuu. The missing hand from his coat hadn't gone unnoticed to Ryuu and in a worried state, he glanced down to see if Chuuya was still conscious. The outstretched hand shocked Ryuu but he smiled for the first time in what felt like ages. Warmth enveloped his chest as he saw a gloved hand reach out to tangle fingers with bandaged ones.

A blush made its way to Atsushi's face and he felt the protective streak consume him as well. Caught up in the moment, he softly kissed the back of the hand before walking ahead of them, making sure to let other's know they weren't here for negotiation. Chuuya wasn't comfortable here and Atsushi was NOT about to have the other suffer longer than he already had that night.

Meanwhile, Chuuya blushed at the kiss on the back of his hand and buried his face as deep as he could into Ryuu. He pulled his hand back in and tangled it into the front of Ryuu's jacket. No one had ever treated him that gentle before and he was overwhelmed. A small whine escaped his mouth at his embarrassment. Then he remembered, they were still in the hospital. He kept his eyes closed and hid from the world, as much as he could in Ryuu's warm arms. He was so lucky for these two.

Ryuu tightened his hold on Chuuya, the whine worrying him. Atsushi's stride grew longer and more rushed as he reached the front desk. The doctor had left the papers there, so all Atsushi had to do was sign them out and set up a checkup appointment for a month from today. With the check out papers in hand, Atsushi led the way to the car.

Ryuu leaned down and whispered softly into the red curls. "Chuuya, where would you like to sit?"

"Not alone, please.." he mumbled. He couldn't handle being alone at the moment. He'd dealt with this on his own for far too long and now he NEEDED help, it was a necessity. Otherwise, he may just go off the deep-end again. He wasn't sure his friends could handle that though.

Atsushi laid a hand on Ryuu's arm. Silent communication passed and Ryuu nodded his head. Atsushi opened the back door and waited until the two of them were inside before shutting the door behind them.

Chuuya sighed in relief at the familiar environment of Ryuu's car.

Ryuu was busy buckling the two of them up while Atsushi slipped into the driver's seat of Ryuu's car. Starting the car, he made sure everyone had their seat belts on. The picture in the back had his heart swelling with warmth.

Chuuya's body instinctively curled into Ryuu's warmth. His eyes were still closed and his body relaxed. He could feel the hospital stress melting away from his bones. Though he still had stress about his Dazai predicament, he'd deal with that at a later point. He wanted to feel Ryuu's hands in his curls again, it was comforting. He felt dirty though, in serious need of a shower and couldn't think of a way that he could get one. He wasn't allowed to walk on his leg or stand on it, not that he could anyway. He frowned, he didn't want to burden the two more than he already had. He'll just use his gravity, he couldn't believe he had forgotten about that. Problem solved and in response he let a puff of air pass through his lips. "Thank you both for getting me out of there... I really appreciate it."

Ryuu smiled down at the other. His fingers immediately ran through the other's hair. He could feel the grime in the other's hair and decided to taunt softly. "Chuuya. You need a bath." he could feel the other stiffen. "Don't worry, it's okay," the implication of help was there, a soft question.

Chuuya nodded slowly, "I do feel gross... If you don't mind," he hated feeling incapable of doing anything. He hated that he needed help. He felt the car roll to a stop and opened his tired eyes. They were at his house. He frowned at the thought of blood staining his bedroom. He'd have to see it, his bathroom had the biggest bath and shower in the house after all.

Ryuunosuke felt Chuuya stiffen and he shook his head. "Trust me, Chuuya." His voice held a tone of humor. Opening the car door, he lifted Chuuya in his arms and stepped out. He could feel the hands tighten instinctively in his coat and he used a hand to turn the other's face into his chest. He gave a grateful smile to Atsushi who blushed and looked down at the unspoken praise. He heard the steps behind him as he opened the door to Chuuya's house and walked inside. Taking the steps two at a time, they walked through the bedroom – Ryuu careful not to look at the bed. Thankfully, not a noise was uttered from Atsushi's mouth.

Walking into the bathroom, Atsushi shut the door behind them. Ryuu sat Chuuya on the counter and picked up the hairbrush, trying and failing miserably to gently brush out the messy curls. Silver hair moved as he shook his head; Atsushi pried the brush from Ryuu's hand and began sectioning off the hair as he brushed. After a few minutes the tangles were gone and Atsushi smiled at Chuuya before turning and heading to the tub. Grabbing the lavender scented bath salts, he sprinkled it in the bottom of the tub and continued to ready the water, keeping his face and body turned from Chuuya as Ryuu helped Chuuya undress. The raven's touches were light as he took off Chuuya's clothes. without hesitation he unwrapped the bandages and set them in the trash.

There was a cut on Chuuya's arm that had minimal stitches while the cut on his lower thigh was deeper, requiring more stitches. Atsushi went to stand at the opposite side of the room, the bath ready and the lavender scent overtaking the bathroom. Ryuu lifted Chuuya once more and sat the other in the warm bath.

Chuuya sent a smile to the two in gratitude. His smile was honest and full of love. "Thank you both," he said simply before he gravitated the shampoo to him and squeezed some onto his hand. He lathered it gently into his curls, massaging his head. He trusted these two and while he was embarrassed that Ryuu had undressed him in front of Atsushi, he needed help. "Could one of you help me rinse this out of my hair?" His voice was soft, painting his voice in shame.

Charcoal eyes widened, knowing his hands weren't steady enough to make sure the soap didn't get in the other's eyes. It wouldn't have been the first time that it had happened, either and he knew Chuuya remembered the numerous times it had happened. As if in preparation, Chuuya gravitated a washrag over to him, placing it over his eyes. Atsushi's scoff sounded from behind Ryuu and he heard soft footsteps approach. Their shoulders brushed together as Atsushi passed but those purple-gold eyes always had more of an effect than a touch from the other. He kept his gaze steady on the other, blush lightly covering his cheeks as he watched Atsushi peel the washrag off Chuuya's eyes with a smile.

"You won't need that with me." A soft laugh escaped before he began rinsing the shampoo out, hands massaging the head lightly.

Chuuya smiled gratefully, "Thanks, I really appreciate it." He sent a teasing smile over at Ryuu. He let out a pleasant sigh as Atsushi carefully rinsed the shampoo out. His fingers were soft on his aching head and it felt wonderful. Once the process was done, he gravitated the conditioner over and asked Atsushi if he minded helping once more, "Can I borrow you once more Atsushi?"

Meanwhile, Ryuu had left the bathroom. Atsushi didn't give much thought about it, knowing he was headed down for warm towels from the many times Ryuu had done this for him. What Atsushi didn't know, however, was that the raven was starting to clean the bedroom, throwing the bloodied comforter, sheets, and pillow cases to the floor.

Bringing the bedding with him downstairs, he started the comforter in the bottom washer as he threw the sheets and pillow cases in the top washer. It was moments like these that Ryuu thanked the extravagant redhead for his inability to keep up with when he needed to wash clothes, hence having two washers and two dryers. Chuuya absolutely _refused_ to mix his fabrics and colors; it was a painstaking process to separate Chuuya's clothes.

He was about to bring his hand up to his face when he saw the dried blood on his hands and froze. He didn't allow his emotions to overtake him just yet – there was still more he needed to do. He sighed a breath of relief when he noticed there were towels left in the dryer. Restarting it, he turned and thought about his next course of action.

Deciding he needed a shower before starting anything else, he headed off in the direction of the downstairs bathroom.

Upstairs, Atsushi smiled brightly, glad to be of help. Grabbing the conditioner from Chuuya's hand, he poured a bit in his hands and began to massage it into the hair in front of him. "You don't have to ask Chuuya-san."

Chuuya sighed in contentment, "Just Chuuya?" He asked hopefully. He liked this kid, a lot and didn't feel that honorifics were necessary. He felt happy that Ryuu had someone like this in his life, if not a little jealous. He pushed it down, Ryuu had done everything for him, he shouldn't feel that way.

Once the conditioner was done, he levitated the body wash to him and carefully washed his body. Once everything was done he drained the water and tried to stand shakily. The water was an icky brown from the washed away blood, and he tried not to look at it.

Noticing Chuuya trying to stand, Atsushi pulled down a towel from the closet and spread it out over the sink. Carefully, he lifted the other in his arms – surprised at how weightless the other felt. Flashing a smile, he sat Chuuya down and immediately turned back to the tub. Using the shower head, he cleaned the tub before starting another bath – a cleaner one. He kept his back turned to Chuuya as he dumped a few handfuls of bath salts into the tub and watched the water begin to fill up the tub.

Remembering the radio above the sink, Atsushi walks over and cuts it on – immediately hearing a song he adored. He turned back to the tub humming and before long he was singing without knowing it. "...we are the sand in the bottom half of the hour glass-glass..."

Chuuya smiled when Atsushi began singing, starting to feel even more comfortable with the other. His smooth voice filtered in, "I try to picture me without you but I can't~." He was having fun and this kid had a nice voice. Though, he knew he needed to stop calling him a kid because he really wasn't one.

Atsushi's body jumped at the sound of Chuuya's voice and his mouth gawked open at the tub. He was mesmerized. Feeling self-conscious, he stopped singing and humming altogether. His eyes remained glued to the tub. He was thrown back to his days in the orphanage. There was no music played there, he hadn't been exposed to music until Ryuunosuke had begun playing the radio as he was cooking for them for their first date.

Chuuya stopped singing, turning to look at the now silent one. A small smile graced his features as he remembered his first time singing, how Kouyou would refine his voice even further. He found himself wondering what Atsushi's first experience singing was like. He could feel the tension from the other and knew where it stemmed from. He wasn't allowed to have error when he was Kouyou, so he understood the pressure of a constant assessment of voice. "Your voice is beautiful," he said simply, but the honesty underlying his tone was prevalent.

Atsushi's blush was instantaneous. It covered his cheeks, neck, and the tips of his ears. He hunched his shoulders to try to hide his burning body. "T-thanks Chuuya-sa-Chuuya." He blushed harder as he tried to stammer out his words and forgetting to ignore the honorific. His voice gained strength as he voiced what his worry was. "But my voice doesn't compare to yours," his voice was soft, a bit of insecurity seeping out.

Chuuya frowned at the envy in Atsushi's voice, somehow the silver haired boy's remark gave him more understanding about the man who laid with his best friend every night. "Your voice is beautiful! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He gave a pause, trying to figure out his next words. "How about this, we're equals," he shivered, the water had begun drying and he was getting cold.

Atsushi's sharp hearing caught onto the chattering teeth as the other shivered. His eyes widened in shame. How had he forgot that Chuuya wasn't wearing clothes?! He was busy worrying about his insecurities _. Stupid Atsushi!_ He quickly turned off the water, turned and picked up Chuuya and sat him in the bathtub, gushing out apologies. He was an awkward mess and he hated how Chuuya was seeing him right now. Sure, they'd met before, but it wasn't near as "intimidate" as it was right now. Atsushi had never had to put someone else in a tub.

Chuuya shook his head and sighed at the warm water. Before he dipped his hands in, he ruffled Atsushi's hair, enticing a deep red blush to cover the other's cheeks. "Thanks!" Sure, he was embarrassed about the lack of clothes, but he really appreciated the other's help. "Ryuu's taking quite a while isn't he, I wonder what he's doing..." he pondered aloud.

He smiled at the slight worry Chuuya had in his voice at the missing Ryuu. "He's warming up towels." His voice was very warm, imagining the many times Ryuu had done it for him. Unknowingly, he began humming the end of the song as he walked over to the sink and heaved himself onto the now vacant spot.

Chuuya smiled but decided not to comment this time, not wanting the other to stop. He grabbed the body soap again and carefully washed his body, he didn't want old bloody water on his skin. Once he was finished he carefully leaned back and sighed into the warm water, feeling content.

Atsushi swung his legs to the beat of the unknown song. He didn't know this song, but the next one? Oh, he knew it and he _loved_ this song. He didn't care that Chuuya was in the bathroom, didn't care that Ryuu was below him. His eyes lit up and an excited noise left his mouth.

"I won't lie to you~. I know he's just not right for you!" He sung loud, knowing he probably sounded bad but he didn't care, he _loved_ the song.

Chuuya giggled at Atsushi's enthusiasm. He was so cute. And he'd said that out loud, unknowingly. _Seriously adorable._ "So cute~" *his laugh was contagious, his eyes lit up for the first time since everything happened, no thoughts of Dazai, no thoughts of the cuts on his arm nor the stitched slash on his leg. Only now.

Atsushi could feel his blush arise at Chuuya's words but refused to stop. He grew a bit quieter, however continued to sing.

Ryuu, however, had just jumped out of the downstairs bathroom when he heard Atsushi's singing from upstairs and it was a pleasant shock to his ears. He smiled broadly to himself as he felt immense warmth develop in his chest, only forcing Atsushi's blush to deepen as the tiger felt the heat through the bond.

The raven made his way upstairs with his towel wrapped around his waist. It didn't matter much to him if he was caught without a shirt on, but his clothes were upstairs. In Chuuya's bottom dresser drawer. He didn't have pants nor boxers on. Just a towel.

The location of his clothes was always convenient when he came over, seeing as he enjoyed using Chuuya's bathroom and Ryuu usually ended up laying in Chuuya's bed as they watched movies until the redhead fell asleep when he would cautiously walk out of the room to crash out on the couch downstairs. Chuuya would always lecture him in the morning about "sleeping on the damned couch that he spent thousands of dollars on and was now ruined" when there was a perfectly functionable king sized bed in the guest room he could've used.

Regardless of the argument, they both knew that Ryuunosuke wanted to be close incase Chuuya was having a nightmare or began crying. Chuuya hadn't changed the couch. And Ryuu hadn't once used the guest room.

Smiling at the thought, he snuck back into the bedroom, sighing a breath of relief at the still closed door and the loud radio. He quickly put his clothes on before raiding the closet for clean bedding. Settling on a navy blue comforter with pearl white sheets and pillowcases, he set to work with putting the bedding on.

Atsushi jumped when Ryuu appeared to his right. "Dammit, Ryuu! You can't just go around popping up in places!" The raven merely pecked the other on the cheek as Chuuya jumped awake. His black hair was wet and waves were showing through. He was in a pair of black sweatpants and a Linkin Park concert shirt Chuuya had bought him when they went for Ryuu's birthday.

"If you want to take a shower, it's open downstairs," he leaned in and whispered to the other, "and there's a radio down there too." As Ryuu pulled back, he could see the blush and the glowing eyes as he turned his attention to Chuuya.

He was leaning on the side of the tub and watched the two interact fondly. He locked eyes with Ryuu and smiled steady.

Ryuu watched as Atsushi jumped lithely from the counter and out of the bathroom. Turning his attention back to Chuuya, he returned the smile. "Are you ready to get out or do you want to stay in a bit longer?"

Chuuya made grabby hands towards Ryuu, "If I stay in any longer I'll be wrinkly," his nose twisted cutely in disgust.

Ryuu rolled his eyes and gave a soft smile. "We can't have that, now can we?" his voice was light and he was relieved. Chuuya looked _much_ better. He ignored the seize in his chest at the grabby hands, merely nodding before walking out to grab the towel from the dryer. Taking the steps two at a time, he helped Chuuya out of the tub and dried him off. Swiftly, he picked the other up and sat him on the clean bed as he sifted through the drawers. Settling on a pair of boxers, thin sweatpants and an alien shirt. Setting the clothes on the bed, he slipped the boxers on up to Chuuya's knees before his hands stopped. He didn't think this through. He immediately began going through the different ways they could try to do this without hurting Chuuya's leg.

Ryuu brought his hand up to his face, an epiphany shattering his brain. He gave a soft mocking laugh before straightening up and allowing a tendril of Rashomon to slither out and around Chuuya's waist. He felt the other's' shiver at the contact of Rashomon. He ignored how Rashomon responded to Chuuya, how his power hummed with anticipation and…no. He would _not_ acknowledge that last emotion.

He looked into the blue eyes across from him. "Is this okay?"

Chuuya smiled and nodded, "This is perfect, thanks Ryuu." Although he had shivered when Rashomon slithered around his waist, the killing machine was oddly comforting.

Nodding, the raven sent the minimal strength into the tendril, lifting Chuuya off the bed enough to lift the boxers up and then sat Chuuya down long enough to quickly grab the bandages from the nightstand to wrap around the injury. Keeping control over the tendril, Ryuu lifted the small body up and slipped the sweatpants on. Once Chuuya was seated on the bed again, he gently unwrapped Rashomon and turned to walk into the bathroom.

His hands were shaking as he moved to pick up his toothbrush and he steadied them on the sink for a moment. _What the hell, Rashomon?!_ Pushing the response to the furthest part of his brain, he focused on bringing his hands to the toothbrush he left here.

Chuuya's voice almost shattered his composure. "There's an unused extra tooth brush in the top left drawer for Atsushi," Chuuya grabbed his shirt and slipped it on with ease. Sitting comfortably on the bed where Ryuu left him, he could feel his exhaustion catching up to him. He gravitated the covers over him and sighed, leaning against the head board. He would just close his eyes for a few seconds at most…

Ryuu walked out of the bathroom after a few moments. Looking at the form in the bed, Ryuu could hear faint snoring. With a smile, he gently pulled the covers back and lifted the petite form enough to move the body so that the red curls were now splayed over the pillows instead of the small shoulder. Pulling the covers up to Chuuya's neck, he left the room to start some tea.

After today's events, he was surprised he wasn't craving that strong shit people called coffee.

Once he was in the kitchen, he opened the pantry, easily noticing the shelf of teas. Chuuya always had a variety of tea, just like his wines. Deciding on jasmine, he set the kettle on the stove and pulled down three cups and sat them on the counter. Leaning against the counter, he played a bit on his phone as he absentmindedly picked at the figs laid out extravagantly on a platter for when he came over. Chuuya wasn't fond of them so it meant a lot that he could keep Ryuu's favorite food stocked.

It wasn't long before Atsushi came out. What he didn't expect, however, were the slender arms to wrap around his waist from behind as he was checking the tea. He jumped high enough that his fingers nearly brushed the steaming kettle. A soft laugh ensued from his left and he relaxed with a slight blush. A coughing fit occurred moments after Atsushi's lips hovered over his neck before giving a light nip.

Jumping back, the silver haired male laughed as he sat on a chair next to the counter. Ryuu pointedly kept his eyes on the kettle. His blush erupted brightly against his too pale neck, face, and ears. Shockingly still, his hands lifted the kettle and poured two cups of tea, both with three teaspoons of sugar before setting one down in front of Atsushi with narrowed eyes. Purple-gold orbs danced in delight against unimpressed charcoal embers.

In one movement, Atsushi lithely threw his legs over the counter so that he was facing Ryuu, his legs swaying on either side of the taller one. Grey eyes flew open in shock and he turned his head away from the other's eyes. "Ryuu," His name was said softly, no underlying motive involved. And yet the addressed turned his head back cautiously to face those bright eyes.

And he gave in.

Setting his cup on the counter, he wrapped his arms around Atsushi's waist and dug his head into the crook of the other's neck, his body only slightly shaking. He felt the leather of the fingerless gloves rub against his arm as the fingertips grazed over the sensitive skin before locking behind Ryuu's neck. Warm tears fell on Atsushi's shoulder, but he only tightened his hold on the other.

"Baby, let's go lay down, okay? You need the rest." Atsushi's voice remained soft, but had an underlying strength to it that Ryuu obeyed. Nodding, he turned his face away so that Atsushi wouldn't see the tears. He didn't like anyone seeing his vulnerability, not even the man he'd been serious about for a year.

Atsushi wasn't having any of it though. His fingers grazed Ryuu's chin and gently pulled the raven's gaze back to his. He wiped the tears off and placed soft kisses to the other's temples. Atsushi could feel the dull ache in his temples ebb away as Ryuu's eyes closed. He blessed the bond they shared when he could tell where the other was hurting. Hiding his face in the silver hair, Ryuu lifted Atsushi from the counter and walked them over to the couch he wouldn't be spending the night on by himself.

The raven laid Atsushi down on the seat of the couch as he remained above him for a moment before maneuvering to lay on his side behind Atsushi. He felt more tears pool at his eyes and cursed the bond as Atsushi turned to face the other. Leather clad hands sunk into black hair as the smaller pulled the raven's head into his chest where the tears were finally allowed to fall unrestrained.

Atsushi's hands trailed through the black locks, softly lulling the other to sleep as the sobs died down. He hummed reassurances into the raven's ears, promising that everything was going to be okay; the omega calming the alpha.


	2. Paralyzer

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Chuuya was sitting in his bedroom, alone. Dazai once again nowhere to be found. Tears rolled down his face. "Why did you leave me again... What can I do to make you stay...?" He put his head in his hands.

"Chuuya~ why are you crying?"

Chuuya's head whipped around to the voice, "Dazai?" He asked uncertainly.

The brunette smiled from the doorway, his hands in his pockets. "Chuuya~!"

He jumped up and on to the man. "Dazai! You came back!" Tears of happiness rolled down his face.

Dazai's face morphed into a frown and he laughed, "Of course I did!" He ran his hands through Chuuya's hair, then kissed his crown, "I'd never leave you, baby," he whispered.

Chuuya hugged him tighter, "What about all of those girls? I-I thought..."

Dazai burst out laughing and held the red head in his arms tightly, "You're right, girls are much better than you," he smirked and released him. "I'm actually only here to get the rest of my stuff~. Cry on your own time, Chuuya~."

Chuuya reached helplessly for the man, but his back grew farther and farther away. "DAZAI!" He kept screaming, tears and pain written on his face.

Atsushi's legs were the first to move to the stairs. Ryuu however wasn't far behind. When Atsushi's feet faltered against the steps in his rush, Ryuu threw the other over his shoulder before he could fall. Ryuu ignored the flailing limbs as he took the stairs two at a time and finally, _finally_ reached the bedroom.

Chuuya was thrashing about, his screams lighting the entire room. Ryuu fell to the floor against a far wall, watching from a distance. He pulled Atsushi into his lap; his arms were vises against Atsushi's waist as the tiger tried to run and wake Chuuya. "It'll only be worse, Atsu," Ryuu's voice didn't waver, but his vision began blurring with unshed tears.

The other's arms quit thrashing and fell limp at his sides. Atsu let his tears fall freely as he ducked his head into the chest behind him. Atsu was shaking with the need to wake Chuuya, to take him out of the pain of his nightmare.

It wasn't long that they had to wait for Chuuya to wake.

Chuuya eyes flew open with a start, tears rolling down his face. He broke, sobs leaving his mouth. He sat up so he could breathe, not noticing the other two occupants in the room. He covered his face, trying to conceal his sobs, he didn't want to alert Ryuu and Atsushi downstairs. Chuuya felt warmth on his leg and lifted the covers, he'd torn his stitches and little droplets of blood were leaking out. He banged his head against the headboard in frustration. "Damn it!" He wiped his eyes and looked around the room, finally spotting the two and his face froze.

Ryuu moved first. Sliding Atsushi to lean against the wall, he got up. His eyes not once leaving those blue orbs. His hair swayed as he made his way to the bed. Sitting on the edge, he slowly leaned forward. His eyes still not breaking contact with Chuuya's, his hand came up to the back of the other's neck, sliding up to check for blood. Finding none, he leaned back and pulled the covers back. From his peripheral, he noticed Chuuya had taken off his sweatpants and was wearing boxers. And two stitches were ripped near the end of the cut; the blood wasn't severe.

Finally breaking eye contact, he looked up to the ceiling as he used the hand still at the back of Chuuya's neck to guide the other close and hide Chuuya's face in his chest.

Words couldn't help this. Words wouldn't sedate anything. Only comfort. Atsushi watched on, for the first time feeling envy at the closeness of the two. They'd been best friends years longer than he and Ryuu had been dating, and this act showed it.

Chuuya leaned all his body weight on his best friend and sobbed loudly, animalistic growls and noises shoved through his throat. His fingers gripped Ryuu's shirt hard. "Why does he always leave me, Ryuu?! Is it because I'm not a girl? Maybe if I was a girl, he'd stay..." His voice held such anguish. It sounded like someone else entirely. He continued to seek comfort from the other, his warmth keeping him sane.

Ryuu's hands remained soft, gentle. His fingers ran through the other's hair as he wrapped his other arm around the waist of the other, pulling him closer. His head rested on the top of Chuuya's head protectively.

Atsushi's envy left entirely at the sounds and voice coming from Chuuya. He'd never heard this. Never. It tore at his inner omega and before he could do anything, his tiger took over and a soft padding of paws sounded in the room, quickly overtaken by the sobs from Chuuya. The white tiger slowly made his way over to Chuuya's side of the bed, his head rubbing against the side of the other in silent recognition. Intelligent purple-gold eyes glowed in the dark room.

Chuuya smiled watery at the tiger and softly said, "Thank you Atsushi," he leaned into the touches from the boyfriends and he felt safe. "Sorry," he apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time. He hated feeling weak, he hated that he needed someone and he loved that these two were there for him. He knew they had their own problems, but they still stuck by him and were protecting him. Warmth swelled in his chest.

After a silent communication passed between Ryuu and Atsushi, the tiger leapt up onto the bed and curled into the emptying space beside Chuuya. Ryuu slid off the bed, grabbing the first aid kit from the bathroom and sat it on the foot of the bed. Grabbing the needle and thread, hydrogen peroxide, and gauze pads, he walked back over and laid the materials on the bed and set to work on the now open wound. Trying to distract the redhead, the tiger laid his head on the other's shoulder and began purring.

Chuuya leaned his head on the tiger's. He nuzzled him and despite all the emotional pain he was in, he felt fond of Atsushi. He used his good arm to run his hand through the tiger's fur. It kept him calm. He put all his focus on Atsushi, knowing what Ryuu was doing.

Within a few moments, the wound was stitched back together and he was putting the materials back. When Ryuu came back in, he noticed the tiger had curled into Chuuya, its head resting on the other's chest as the purr sounded around the room. Ryuu had never experienced this, but assumed it was the omega in Atsushi.

In the year they'd been together, Ryuu hadn't been injured nor had the mind-numbing nightmares that would have Atsushi responding this way. He felt envy spark in him that Chuuya was able to discover this before him but he remained leaning against the nightstand next to the bed for a few seconds. Gently, he slithered his way back on the bed, careful not to disturb the other's. Before he got settled, the tiger's tail was wrapping around Ryuu's leg – daring him to move out of the bed. A blush started at the need from the other but he remained.

 **-One Week Later-**

Chuuya's hips swayed to the music as best he could with his leg injury. He was making Ryuu and Atsushi real French crepes. He flipped one in a pan and sung the lyrics to the song playing on the radio above the stove.

Ryuu had taken the upstairs bathroom while Atsushi took over the downstairs one. They finished relatively at the same time, but Atsushi always took longer to get his clothes on and whatnot. Ryuu's steps were quiet as he heard the song rhythm and knew Chuuya was up to something. What? He didn't know. But he definitely wasn't prepared for the sight of Chuuya dancing – what little he could – as he was singing and making – wait. Wait wait wait. Were those...holy hell they were.

Chuuya was making crepes. Ryuu could've melted. He stayed standing at the entrance, trying to gauge the song and finally came to the conclusion he didn't know it. A warmth settled in his chest and he ignored it.

Chuuya continued singing and smiling, he had pushed his situation with Dazai to the back of his mind, trying to focus on positives.

Like Ryuu and Atsushi.

He pulled the crepes off of the stove and flipped it off. He gravitated the plates and carefully stumbled his way over to the kitchen island. He grabbed the freshly melted white chocolate sauce and drizzled it over Ryuu's crepe, then he added some fresh sliced strawberries. Next, moved on to Atsushi's, this time using milk chocolate sauce and white chocolate shavings. He looked up to see Ryuu and he stopped singing. He smiled widely and beautifully, "Good morning, Ryuu."

Ryuu nodded in greeting before moving to the island, eyes filled with concern. "Are you sure you should be on your leg right now? It's only been eight days." His voice showed his concern as he leaned against the counter, facing Chuuya.

Chuuya just smiled and tapped it, "I actually can't feel it at the moment, I took one of those pain pills today, so I'm gonna assume it's okay."

Ryuu shook his head before shooting a tendril of Rashomon out to wrap around Chuuya and gently but swiftly lift the other to sit on the counter. It was a happy medium. Chuuya could focus on eating his crepe while talking to him and stay off his leg. Ryuu made his way over to the pantry and grabbed a few boxes of tea to sit on the counter as he waited for Chuuya to pick the one he wanted. As he waited, he opened the top cabinet to grab the kettle. He didn't notice the soft steps of Atsushi as he walked in from his shower.

Chuuya smiled and shook his head at Ryuu's concern, "I'm okay Ryuu, honestly! If I don't walk on it, it won't get any better." Chuuya looked over the teas carefully, "Earl grey?" He smiled, he was feeling really light today, like he could float. The pain meds made him a little high, but it was a nice change to the pain he was in.

Atsushi looked on with happiness. Letting his weight fall onto the wall next to him, he watched the smile break across Chuuya's mouth and he was mesmerized. How could Dazai leave this beautiful creature? It made no sense to Atsushi but he was able to savor this moment, so he wasn't entirely mad at the other man. He had seen this side of Ryuu often with him, but he was thrilled he had someone else he could be this happy around. He wanted to adopt Chuuya permanently.

He shook his head at the thought of adopting a 22-year-old man when he was only 19 but oh well.

As Ryuu was grabbing the tea packets, he looked up to see Atsushi and jumped slightly before giving a small smile. Turning to place the packets into the kettle, he said "I'm still not used to the fact that we like to take showers in the morning at the same time and you still take forever to get out, jinko." The nickname held no envy, it was full of adoration and a smile followed the words as they left Ryuu's mouth.

"You should have better hygiene then, Aku~tagawa," he teased under his breath, anticipating the tendril of Rashomon as he dodged at the last second. It was a game they played often and Atsushi loved guessing the other's moves. A scoff sounded from Ryuu.

Chuuya looked between the two and laughed, he was envious. He brushed some hair behind his ear and smiled at Atsushi, "Good morning!" He said happily. He pointed to Atsushi's crepe, decorated artfully with Atsushi's favorite chocolate. "I made crepes." He grabbed his hair tie and pulled his curly waves into a bun. Then, he grabbed a strawberry and popped it into his mouth. "Ryuu, think fast!" He threw a strawberry in Ryuu's direction, not too far from his mouth.

Ryuu gave a quick smile to himself as he waited until the last moment before turning his head and catching the strawberry in his mouth. He could've moaned from the sweet taste enveloping his tongue but he only allowed his eyes to roll back into his head at the taste.

Atsushi smiled at the act before looking down to inspect the crepe covered in chocolate and white chocolate shavings. His mouth watered and he sighed before a loud growl sounded from his hungry stomach. Patting it, he said "Yeah, I know. I know," he sat down in front of the plate and offered a small thank you brimmed with gratefulness to Chuuya.

Ryuu shook his head at Atsushi's words. "You really should stop talking to your stomach. It's irritating at the least." Ryuu taunted from the stove. Atsushi stuck his tongue out after he swallowed his first bite. Looking at the jasmine tea, he tossed one at Ryuu in retaliation. Without a pause, Ryuu caught the tea packet and sets in on the counter.

Chuuya patted his own tummy, "Are you hungry?" He grinned in Ryuu's direction and his eyes gleamed at the narrowed eyes from Ryuu. He grabbed his own crepe, cream cheese and peaches, and slowly cut into it with his fork, moaning at the taste.

The moan that passed Chuuya's lips set an involuntary fire in the raven's stomach, which was only added to a mere millisecond afterwards. He glanced sideways at Atsushi and noticed the blush in the other's cheeks as well as the slight shake in the tiger's hands.

So it wasn't only Ryuu...but as he turned his full attention to the kettle, he noticed the small tremble in _his_ hands. He quickly numbed himself to his emotions, the trembling stopping. Setting the kettle on an unused burner, he turned and picked a bottle of water out of the fridge. Walking back, he twisted the cap off a bit unsteadily before taking the two pills and washing it down with water.

It took Ryuu a minute to realize Atsushi was talking. "...like Disney movies, Chuuya?"

Chuuya popped one eye open, mouth still around his fork. With the ends of his mouth turned up, he pulled the fork out with a satisfying pop before opening both eyes and focusing on Atsushi, "Yeah! Of course," he grinned. "Beauty and the Beast is my all-time favorite though, you go Belle! Which do you like 'Shi?"

When no response came for a few seconds, Chuuya's face lit up with a blush and he waved his hands back and forth quickly flailing. "Sorry! Just Atsushi is really long and you're adorable and umm," he covered his face with his hands to hide his blush, accidently wiping cream cheese on his cheek and groaned in embarrassment.

Ryuu threw his full attention to the stove, covering his coughing fit with his hand. Atsushi's eyes merely widened and a little stuttering fit of "it's okays" ensued. A small smile graced his features as he heard a scoff sound from Ryuu. Standing up, Atsushi made his way around the counter and handed Chuuya a napkin. "It's okay, Chuuya. Call me whatever you like," a bright smile had his eyes almost glowing.

Ryuu, however, fumbled with his hands as he tried to hold onto the kettle and hold the cup steady as he poured the tea. Finally done, he sat it down on the counter next to Chuuya before rinsing it out and starting a round of jasmine tea.

Chuuya took the napkin with a small, "Thank you." He carefully wiped it off his burning cheeks. He said thank you to Ryuu as he saw the cup appear in his peripheral. He added a bit of sugar before drinking it with a sigh, content. "So what is your favorite Disney movie?" He smiled at the tiger.

Atsushi looked down, a blush tinting his cheeks. "Um...uh...Aladdin," his voice was soft, quiet.

Ryuu brought down two glasses as the other's continued talking, trying to compose himself.

Chuuya grinned. "Riff raff, street rat, I don't buy that~," he sang sweetly.

Atsushi's eyes widened before he clenched them shut, blushing darker. Ryuu patted the silver haired male before smiling softly at the blush. Atsushi pushed the other away, lifting his face in anger, showcasing the entirety of his blush to those in the room. Ryuu laughed at the other's flustered reactions. "That's my second favorite song." Atsushi's small voice admitted.

Chuuya lifted his voice to a higher level and sung Jasmine's part, "A whole new world~," his voice was soft and slightly feminine and he laughed. "Which is your favorite?" Chuuya leaned forward on the counter a little too far, laughing.

Atsushi looked up to steady the other as his blush deepened impossibly redder at Chuuya's voice. In a whisper, he said, "It was that one."

Ryuu had begun pouring their tea into the cups and settling them next to the plates of their crepes as he popped another strawberry into his mouth.

He grinned and giggled. "Let's watch it!" He tried to remember the last time he watched it, probably with his little sister Kyouka before she was taken away by Kouyou's ex, Mori. Custody battles were long and never fun. He shoved the idea out of his head, focusing on his sister's memory. "It'll be nice to watch them again, my little sister loved Aladdin too," he said fondly.

Atsushi smiled. Nodding, he moved his plate sit beside him on the counter as he tried it. Although the crepe was starting to lose its heat, it was amazing. His hand fell and the fork clattered with the plate as he did so. A sigh left his mouth as he closed his eyes.

Ryuu cursed himself as he grabbed his plate and scoffed as he walked off. He didn't know where he was going but he was getting away from those two. He couldn't control his emotions right now and needed space.

Atsushi, however, was too caught up in the crepe to notice the signals coming from Ryuu nor the body leaving the kitchen. "This is so..." Atsushi opened his eyes and they were glowing as they met the blue ones, "GOOD." He flashed a bright smile at Chuuya, his enthusiasm ignoring the fact that their faces were at most a foot apart.

Chuuya grinned and booped Atsushi's nose, "Good!" He looked around the kitchen for Ryuu, not finding him. "Where'd Ryuu go?" He slowly pushed himself off the counter and on to the ground. _Is he okay?_

Atsushi's eyes widened as he felt confusion pulse through the bond. He laid his hand on Chuuya's shoulder. "I'll go find him. It's okay," he smiled at the other, hoping Chuuya wouldn't follow if Atsushi's guesses were correct.

Turning from Chuuya, he followed his alpha's scent, frowning at the stronger scent of jasmine signaling his distress. He found him in the guest bedroom, his plate on the dresser as he leaned on the edge of the bed. Atsushi leaned against the door jamb, the movement alerting the other to his presence. "Ryuu?" The voice was soft against the quiet room.

The raven smiled to the other, finally opening his signal of arousal to the other. The smell of cocoa consumed Atsushi's senses and Atsushi's eyes closed to the scent. "Ryuu," his voice was cautious, trying to remind Ryuu – or himself – of where they were. "Why…how?"

Ryuu scoffed softly, holding no anger or condescension. "You're too straightforward. I don't know how to respond to it," The raven kept his eyes on Atsushi before closing the signals off. His alpha scent decreasing as the scents of vanilla and strawberries grew more prominent. _Well fuck, Atsushi!_ Ryuu thought. But he kept himself in check as he picked up his plate and walked back into the kitchen, Atsushi following a few moments afterwards, the omega's cheeks still red from being flustered.

Meanwhile, Chuuya busied himself as he tried to give them privacy, as well as to ignore his thoughts. He sat at one of the chairs on the island, silently eating his food. No matter how hard he tried to ignore them, the thoughts filtered through. _Maybe I teased them too much_? He decided he'd leave them alone for some time now. He hobbled over to the sink and quietly washed his plate. He was lost in thought.

When the two came in, he silently took Ryuu's plate from his hands and washed it as well. He saved Atsushi's since the boy was still eating. Once he finished washing the dishes, he hobbled into the living room and turned on the TV, intent on giving the two some time. They hadn't had any because they'd been watching him and it wasn't fair to them.

Ryuu's eyes widened at the silent Chuuya, a stark contrast to the alive one just moments before. Shaking his head, he followed Chuuya. Atsushi pushed past Ryuu's hesitation and curled into the redhead who was located on the couch. Turning away from the two, easily reading Chuuya's body language and noticing the unease, the raven put "Beauty and the Beast" in the DVD player. Atsushi smiled at Ryuu, warmth filling the raven's chest through their bond.

Chuuya looked between the two curiously, "Didn't you need some time to talk? I've been monopolizing both of your time and it's not fair," His hands gestured to the air, "Go on a date! Be teenagers, I'll be fine for a few hours," he smiled at them, not wanting them to notice how uncomfortable he was at the thought of them leaving. He swallowed it down, they needed to have some time away from him. They needed to be together, not babysitting him all the time.

Atsushi jerked up from Chuuya's shoulder. He understood what Chuuya was saying, but he didn't want to leave. He was comfortable here. "Chuuya-san, I like being here, though. And I like getting to know you better," a smile split Atsushi's face as Ryuu's remained carefully blank. When blue eyes rose to meet grey, Ryuu softened his eyes and turned to grab the remote from the television stand. Walking back, he handed the remote to Chuuya. Without another word, he walked over to the other side of Atsushi and sat down. After a few moments of silence, Ryuu's voice broke the silence. "Play the movie, Chuu." His voice was soft, the nickname rolling off his tongue before he could stop it.

Chuuya smiled softly at the nickname and nodded. "Okay... But if you both need some alone time, just let me know? I don't want to get in the way of your relationship..." Chuuya sighed and leaned into the couch. He smiled brightly as Belle came on and started softly singing with her, "There goes the baker with his tray," he leaned on Atsushi's shoulder, glee in his eyes.

Atsushi's smile returned full force at Chuuya's voice, feeling the want to sing but not quite confident enough yet. Leaning his back against Ryuu, he turned his body so that Chuuya was more comfortable. He leaned his head against Chuuya's head at his shoulder, enjoying the smell of the other's hair.

Almost without thinking about it, Ryuu also turned and laid his arm on the back of the couch, his back to the armrest as Atsushi's back leaned against his chest. He wrapped his other arm around Atsushi and laid his head on the other's shoulder, the silver hair tickling his cheeks.

The redhead continued singing, "The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town.."

Atsushi softly began humming, the smell of his alpha and Chuuya's hair was enough to put him on a high. He leaned heavily on Ryuu. He found his fingers had begun running through the red curls, loving the soft touch of the hair. Before he knew it, he began softly singing with Chuuya, his voice an octave lower than the singer leaning on him. Ryuu tightened his hold on Atsushi, smiling against the other's neck. This was better than any other plans he could think of.

 **-One Month Later-**

It was five o'clock in the afternoon and Atsushi was in the kitchen cooking.

The radio was playing softly, Ryuu sleeping on the couch and Chuuya upstairs taking a shower. He pulled out pasta noodles, an array of spices, red wine (Chuuya had taught him to cook with wine and now Atsushi was never going back), and chicken. He laid everything out on the counter. Bringing out pots and pans, he began cooking. Deciding to indulge himself, he grabbed a glass and poured a few sips of wine, sipping the dark liquid with a smile on his face.

Chuuya stepped out of the shower, his curls dripping and got dressed. He walked down stairs and twirled his fingers through his wet hair. He was wearing really tight jeans and a tight white shirt, the shirt slightly see-through with all of the water on his body. He smiled seeing Atsushi drinking wine, "Can I get a glass?" He leaned on the kitchen counter, locking eyes with Atsushi.

The tiger blushed at the amount of water over Chuuya's body and how his clothes clung to every dip in the petite body. Quickly turning away, he handed the other a clean towel used for dishes to Chuuya. "Do you never dry off completely?!" His voice was flustered and his blush extended down his neck. He picked up another glass and slid it towards Chuuya before setting the bottle of wine in front of Chuuya without meeting the blue eyes. Deciding to busy himself with the spices, he turned back to the stove, quickly humming the tune from the radio hoping it'd help distract himself from the presence behind him.

Chuuya pouted and walked up to Atsushi from behind. "I'm dry enough," he teased. Lately he had been having confusing feelings towards his best friend and his boyfriend. But he would never act on them, he loved them both too dearly to try anything. He leaned his head on Atsushi's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his face into the other's shoulder. "You're always so warm~."

Atsushi's yelp was loud as he jumped at the arms wrapped around his waist. His body curled into itself, his body throwing out signals he didn't understand. His body flushed a bright red and his hands shook. He could smell his alpha as the raven walked in. His eyes flashed when he saw Ryuu watch on in confusion.

Not anger.

Not envy. Just confusion. Ryuu didn't know how he felt about Chuuya on Atsushi, the way the curls contrasted strikingly against the silver hair. His legs wouldn't move, it was as if the signals from his brain short circuited.

Chuuya turned and saw Ryuu, "Ryuu~, I hugged Shi and don't want you to feel left out!" He grinned and flounced over to Ryuunosuke wrapping his arms around the other, curls falling around his face as he nuzzled the other. He wrapped his small arms around the other's neck. He felt good around these two, confident.

Unbeknownst to Chuuya, as he left Atsushi, the wet hair brushed Atsushi's neck and he shivered. A small moan slipped out as the water droplets slithered down his neck. Thankfully, the moan was hidden by Chuuya's voice.

Ryuu, however stiffened at the hug. This was different. Any other time, Ryuu would've returned it but now? Now he had emotions that messed with his brain and he didn't know how to handle it. Clearly, Atsushi had the same issue but they hadn't gotten around to talking about it. But with Chuuya nuzzling his neck? He could've melted. It took every ounce of his body not to let his body quake the way it ached to. A blush colored his neck, ears, and cheeks. He balled his fists that were hidden by the long sleeves of his shirt to prevent him from touching the other. A water droplet landed on his neck and he bit his bottom lip to prevent any sounds, but his body trembled at the restraint.

Chuuya looked up, eyebrows scrunching together as he wondered what was wrong with the raven. "What's wrong Ryuu, are you sick?" He raised his hand and lightly touched the other's forehead and frowned, "You feel fine to me, but are you okay?" Chuuya stood on his tip toes and got close to Ryuu's face, trying to assess him.

Ryuu twisted his face away as he felt the blush rise and he cringed. _No. No no no no no no._

He couldn't just jerk away, Chuuya would worry. Quickly, his mind latched onto the one thing he thought would work. Slipping away, he walked to his medicine and knocked two pills into his hand and tossed them in his mouth before taking sips of the glass of water on the counter. The nasty aftertaste remained but it gave little help in distracting him. He could feel unease coming from Atsushi and immediately needed the touch. He leaned his head on Atsushi's shoulder, his breath falling on the other's back.

This action, Atsushi was used to. It helped calm him but also only encouraged his arousal. Ryuu let his voice break as he said, "I just have a headache." Atsushi wondered about the sudden arrival of cocoa, but didn't linger his thoughts on it as the alpha had just woken from a nap.

A slight twinge in Chuuya's chest made him frown. He forgot he shouldn't be so touchy feely to the two, they were in a relationship. He didn't understand the feeling of jealousy that rose in him. He pushed it down and forced a smile, "Maybe you should go lay back down?"

Ryuu shook his head. "They usually go away within a few," he lifted his head from the other and took a seat on one of the chairs. He could feel the water droplets slide down his neck from Chuuya's hair and his body quivered. Trying to hide it, he brought his hand up and angrily swiped the water off his neck. "No matter how long we stay friends, I'll never get used to your inability to completely dry off," his voice was teasing as Ryuu throwing himself into the irritation he felt as a distraction.

The redhead's chest pinged again, Ryuu was irritated. He smiled smoothly, good at hiding his feelings, "Sorry Ryuu! But it's better for my hair if I let it air dry~," he then pointed at his wet shirt, "I have no excuse for this," he grinned.

Ryuu narrowed his eyes at the other. Shaking his head, he turned to the counter. He could see the beginnings of Chuuya curling in on himself. Ryuu cringed as he brought the topic out to air. "Atsu?" His voice sounded and Atsushi turned with open eyes at the other in questioning. "When did you..." Ryuu brought his hand up to the back of his neck and rubbed, Atsushi feeling the discomfort stemming from Ryuu. "Want to go...to...the..the," Ryuu was stuttering and Atsushi understood, his face tinting with red.

Chuuya sat at the table, opposite from Ryuu, as to give him space. He observed them silently, wondering if he was over-stepping his bounds with how affectionate he was being. He leaned his head in one hand and twirled his wet hair with the other.

Ryuu shook his head at the distance between him and Chuuya. It didn't feel right. After a few moments of warring with himself, he ebbed a tendril of Rashomon from his hand and it wrapped gently around Chuuya's waist. Lifting the other, he sat him down on the end of the counter as Ryuu walked over to lean against the other side of Chuuya. He said under his breath "The damned sex store..."

Atsushi's hand faltered as the words left Ryuu's mouth. A blush ebbed up his neck and he kept his gaze latched onto the stove. He never thought his shy alpha would say those words, Atsushi could barely say them when he brought out the suggestion to Ryuu two months ago. Atsushi cursed himself as he noticed the grey eyes dart over to himself, knowing his alpha could smell his arousal.

Chuuya laughed, his eyes twinkling a bit in realization. "Oh? You were serious about that?" He looked between the two and saw Atsushi hesitating, it felt like no matter what he did, something felt wrong, or out of place. He wanted to be held by _both_ of them. It confused him. He wished he could understand. Teasing was his comfort zone when he was uncomfortable, but he was trying to give the couple some space.

Ryuu shook his head. He really didn't like being this distant from the other's. He was warring but blocked the signals from Atsushi.

Atsushi's blush deepened as he hung his head. "Yes...we were serious," his words were soft and quiet, eyes locked on the stove. Atsushi suddenly felt insecure, was it bad for him to want to go to a sex store? Did it say that Ryuu wasn't a good bed partner? Why was Atsushi so worried about Chuuya knowing _and_ wanting him to go with them? What was wrong about it? What was right? Was anything right?

Chuuya smiled, "Okay! Let's go!" Chuuya jumped up from the chair, excited. "I know some really good ones! They're hella fun, it's where I got all my pretty lingerie and chokers from. Another one is where I get my toys," His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned out loud at the thought. "They're really, and I mean _really_ fucking good," he swung his arm around Atsushi's taller form. "Some of them know how to hit _the_ spot just right~."

A coughing fit ensued at the straightforward words, while Atsushi bit his lip hard to stop the noises lodged in his throat. His body quivered under Chuuya's arm, sure the other could feel it and his blush only deepened at the thought. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head at Chuuya's words, the low tone he said it in, and the cocoa that filtered through the room.

Ryuu however, was fighting his own arousal, the smell of strawberries from Atsushi making it _very_ difficult. Instead, he put all of his focus into stopping his throat from convulsing.

Chuuya looked between the two then back at himself, his shirt was still soaked and he frowned. He stripped it off and folded it up. "I'm gonna go change my shirt real fast!" He winked at the two.

Ryuu scoffed, finally seeing the unease in Chuuya's frame. His eyes narrowed, ignoring the warmth developing in his chest at seeing Chuuya without his shirt on. It hadn't been the first time, after all. But it never ceased to amaze him. Nonetheless, Chuuya left without another glance back to them. Noticing Atsushi's quivering, he nodded to himself.

"He's not going to give up this path, so we should get ready." Ryuu's voice sounded through the kitchen. Atsushi had put his entire body into finishing the food on the stove. "O-of course. You go ahead, I-I'm going to finish up here and then I'll be up there," the silver haired male flashed a smile to Ryuu.

Too bad the raven saw through it. Nodding in response, he left the room and walked up to their room to change clothes. Atsushi breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the other disappeared from sight. Allowing his body to sag, he finally stirred the pasta in with the sauce and left it on the stove to keep warm. After he had cleaned up the counter, he walked over to the wine bottle that was sitting on the counter next to the empty glass. Without another thought, he poured half a glass and downed it. If he was going through with this, he was going to need a drink. After gulping that glass, he didn't feel anything and tried his luck with a second glass. Finally feeling his limbs loosen, he made his way upstairs.

With a final look in the mirror, the redhead smirked. Wearing a comfy shirt, slightly big on him, tight pants that hug his ass and hips wonderfully, and part of his hair pulled up in a bun? He couldn't argue that he looked _nice_. Maybe he should pick someone up? It might make this uncomfortable feeling in his chest ease. He'd never had sex with someone other than Dazai, but was sure it wouldn't be hard for him to find someone. He'd had plenty of offers and knew he was beautiful. That would give Atsushi and Ryuunosuke time together too. He decided to grab a flashier choker, one with a hook to grab and pull. He grabbed a little bit of black eyeliner and applied it thinly, just enough for his eyes to pop and bit his lips a few times, making them swell up a little bit. For the final touch, he applied some tinted lip gloss to make them pinker and shine. He looked back in the mirror, the tight pants just added to his appeal. He looked _hot_.

He smirked and nodded to himself before descending the stairs to meet Ryuu and Atsushi. He sat at the kitchen table and hummed. Chuuya eyed the wine bottle and stood up, forgoing a glass, he picked up the bottle and tilted it back. He took huge gulps, enjoying the familiar liquid running down his throat. He didn't want to get smashed, he just wanted to loosen up a bit. Before he knew it, he finished the bottle, a familiar tingle spreading through his body. He walked to the living room and sprawled out on the couch, shirt heaving down his shoulder, the oversized shirt serving it's purpose well. Pulling out his phone, he scrolled through it as he waited for the couple.

Atsushi had walked in as Ryuu was picking out a shirt, his black pants riding his hips low and Atsushi's emotions flashed white like lighting across his eyes. He couldn't move. He stayed stuck at the entrance, his mouth open slightly. Ryuu turned at the blushing Atsushi and he smiled.

Atsushi melted. Ryuu stepped up closer to the other, the strawberry scent stronger than it had been just moments before. Humor flashed in his eyes as he brought his hand up to Atsushi's cheek. Ryuu covered the distance between their faces in a small kiss the other very quickly latched on to. Atsushi's arms wrapped around Ryuu's neck and he moaned outright into the other's mouth. A soft laughed escaped Ryuu's mouth. Pulling back only inches, he took in the picture of the flushed Atsu and it was picture perfect. The scent of cocoa pooled in Atsushi's nostrils as realization hit Ryuu. "Your heat is close, isn't it?" The tiger quivered under Ryuu's hand.

Gently the other lifted Atsu and sat him on the bed. Ryuu placed a small kiss on the other's lips and stepped away to look through their closet for clothes. Settling on an oversized white shirt, purple leggings, and black combat boots, he sat the outfit on the bed next to Atsushi. The other's eyes were calmer, his emotions back in check. Turning back to the closet, Ryuu chose to keep the black pants he was wearing and don a navy-blue T-shirt and his leather jacket. His boots were at the front door, having worn them just yesterday.

Ryuu turned and Atsu beamed at him from the mirror. Ryuu knew the omega better than the tiger did and he was grateful. Ryuu wrapped an arm around the other and placed a kiss to Atsushi's lips, enjoying the taste of the red wine. Together they walked downstairs, Ryuu leading the way.

Stopping in his tracks at the view on the couch, Ryuu couldn't form thoughts. Chuuya was beautiful. Unbeknownst to Ryuu, Atsu's eyes were wide, the omega trying and failing miserably at concealing his arousal from the raven. Both of their feet were planted as they watched the redhead draped casually over the couch. Ryuu fisted his hand in the leather jacket sleeve to keep him from wanting to touch the exposed shoulder.

Chuuya moved slightly, exposing his stomach before spotting the two. He smiled up at them, "Ready?" He eyed the two and flushed. They both looked good. He stood up and wrapped his arms around the two of them, "You both look fantastic, are you sure we need to get lingerie?" He pulled them towards the door and let them go through first. _No!_ He was not looking at their asses, but damn did Atsushi's ass look lovely in those tights. Holy shit, could Ryuu's pants be any lower? He blushed heavily and shook his head. He shouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts. These were his best friends. He walked out the front door towards the cars. He handed the keys to Ryuu, as he was the only one who had not drank.

Ryuu caught the keys and opened the back door as he watched Atsushi slide in, absolutely checking out the ass in his view as his boyfriend passed him. Chuuya slid in next, his shoulder _still_ exposed and Ryuu had to look away. Shutting the door, he walked to the driver's seat and started the engine. Throwing the aux cord over his shoulder, he pulled the car in gear and started down the drive way.

Chuuya instantly grabbed the offered cord and plugged it into his phone. He slid on his seat belt and pulled up his music. He grinned at Atsushi and selected his Disney sound track. Aladdin's "A Whole New World" bursted out the speaker. "Which part do you want?"

Atsushi smiled mischievously and tentatively – how? Only Atsu knew how to do it. "Jasmine, of course!" his voice was filled with energy as the song began. Ryuu inwardly sighed, not ready for the loud car ride he was bound to.

Chuuya grinned and lowered his voice, blending smoothly with Aladdin's. He belted out the lyrics. "A whole new world.."

Atsushi blushed at the beautiful voice he would never get used to, nor tire of. Softly he filled in, "Every turn a surprise…"

Chuuya's eyes sparkled with happiness. "With new horizons to pursue…"

Atsushi could feel his voice grow in confidence, eventually moving his body with the lyrics and beat. "Every moment, red-letter." Atsushi was alive under the notes that sung out of the car speaker.

As Chuuya began singing the next lines, he raised his right hand, cupping Atsushi's face and looking lovingly into the bright purple-gold eyes, smiling brightly.

Ethereal eyes blew wide and a blush flew up immediately to tint the tiger's cheeks, but he didn't look away. His body was frozen in shock.

Chuuya continued singing, unaware of the other's struggle. His fingers drifted to the other's ear as he tucked some loose hair behind the tiger's ear. He pulled his hand away and winked.

Atsushi's face flushed bright red at the contact of Chuuya's soft fingers grazing his ear and a sigh left his lips. His heat _was_ close and he hated it. He already had feelings for Chuuya, he didn't need them to grow. His hands quaked in his lap as his eyes remained latched onto blue ones.

Chuuya's bright blues glittered, the sunlight hitting them just right. He kept eye contact with Atsushi. He blushed hard, his hand once again brought up for the next line of lyrics, but that was the farthest thing to come out of the redhead's mouth. Softly, a stark contrast to the energetic notes, Chuuya admitted, "I could get lost in your eyes," He hadn't realized he'd said it a loud. He rose his hand again and stroked the other's cheek, still staring into the purple and gold eyes.

Atsushi's chest exploded with warmth he was sure Ryuu could feel through their bond but didn't have the heart to shut it off. His eyes refused to leave the ocean he found himself in. A soft gasp escaped Atsushi's lips and his hand began to reach up. His brain was no longer in control, his body had taken orders from a phantom pulling the strings and Atsushi was at its mercy. He found himself wanting to touch Chuuya's soft hair, to run his fingers through it, to graze his fingers over the bare skin exposed from the shirt, to feel his lips against Chuuya's as his fingers clenched in the red curls…

Chuuya blinked and the fantasy was ruined. What was he doing?! _This is his best friend's boyfriend!_ He pulled his hand back with a start, like he'd been burned.

Atsushi jerked at the sudden departure of Chuuya. It twisted his insides and he felt his hand drop back onto his lap.

Chuuya turned away from the other and focused his gaze on the back of the passenger's seat. Shame burning in his face, why was he so stupid? He wanted to touch Ryuu too, to be between the both of them.

Holy shit.

He liked Atsushi.

He could feel tears pool up in his eyes. He liked his best friend's boyfriend. His fingers formed fists and he drew blood when his fingernails bit into his soft palms. He was fucked. He couldn't do this to Ryuu, the one who's been there for him through everything. Who supported him endlessly. Who'd put up with his whining and bitching. His drunken mess. He bit back the tears to not notify the others in the car and bit his tongue. He let out a shaky sigh. "Are we almost there Ryuu?"

Atsushi jerked to face the driver's seat, shutting off the signals from his alpha as he felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes. He tucked his arms tightly against his stomach as if he could hold himself together, as if he could stop the twisting on the inside of his body. He clenched his eyes, tears slipping free of their own accord. He turned to the window, hiding the tears. Rejection hurt. It carved a whole deep into Atsushi's heart. He bit deep into his bottom lip, drawing blood. He could feel sobs ebb up into his throat but he refused to voice them-settling for tearing into his bottom lip instead.

Ryuu barely heard Chuuya's voice over the song playing on the radio. He didn't look up from the road, his eyes on a driver in front of them who's car kept swaying from side to side. "We have about ten more minutes," Ryuu's voice sounded, half distracted.

Chuuya's hand shook as a tear fell down his face. He sniffed and quickly wiped it away. His voice fake, he responded, "Okay~," maybe he _had_ learned a thing or two from his time with Dazai. He could hear the other crying and his chest tightened. Maybe Atsushi knew that he liked him? Maybe Atsu was upset because he didn't want his boyfriend to have to choose between his best friend or lover? Chuuya's insides turned and he felt sick. He'd fucked everything up. He could feel his breathing speed up, he was going to have a panic attack. He pushed it down, biting his tongue so hard he drew blood. He took a few shuttering breathes and put his hands together on his lap, keeping his head down. He could have potentially lost both of his dear friends. He was so stupid...

Atsushi's ears perked up at the sound of Chuuya's sniffle. He risked a glance over and his heart broke. He couldn't let Chuuya continue like this. Gathering his strength, he twisted in the seat and gave into the desire to run his fingers through the red curls. "It's okay, Chuuya. It's okay." His voice was shaky but it was to be expected from the amount of tears and sobs he had held back.

Chuuya jerked away and refused to meet Atsushi's eyes, "I'm sorry..." He said, voice full of guilt and pain. He kept his head low, a few more tears rolling down his rosy cheeks.

Atsushi's body jerked from the rejection and he felt his hands quake on the shoulders of Chuuya. Forcing himself to stay strong, he said, "Chuuya." His voice was soft as he tried to convey that he wasn't mad. But all that came out was a shaky voice and a few tears that refused to stay in. He automatically reminded himself of a pathetic spouse that couldn't handle rejection, that was too clingy.

Chuuya's shoulder shook harder as he tried to contain his sobs, he'd put Atsushi in such a difficult position, it wasn't fair. "I'll stop.." he turned to Atsushi and smiled shakily at him. "I'll stop, I'll leave you alone, I'm sorry." They pulled up to the mall and Chuuya jumped out of the car, he shouted over his shoulder in false cheerfulness, "I'll see you inside! I really gotta pee," he laughed hollowly and raced inside to the nearest bathroom. He ran in a stall and let out sobs full of pain. His body shook with the force of the sobs.

Atsushi couldn't face Ryuu as his boyfriend got out of the car and opened the door for the other. Noticing the red rimmed eyes, Ryuu immediately jumped in beside Atsushi. Without another thought the smaller curled into his alpha, crying his emotions out. His hands clung to Ryuu's coat and his body shook. The raven's hands ran through the other's hair but it was getting increasingly hard for Atsushi to breathe. Pulling back, Ryuu cupped the other's face in his hands, his eyes demanding attention.

Atsushi's sobs only grew. Atsushi liked Chuuya. He liked Ryuu's best friend. How could he be so dirty?! How did Atsushi deserve Ryuu's love now?! How could he possibly still lay claim to Ryuu? He felt like he was losing the one person who pushed him farther and farther in life and it was wrenching the life out of him.

Ryuu, clearly worried about the other did the one thing he could think of to calm his omega down. Latching onto Atsushi's bond mark, he bit and licked. The moan that ensued was treacherous. He could feel Atsushi's body quiver and shake.

Gentle hands splayed out over Ryuu's shoulders as Atsushi softly pushed the other away, not feeling worthy of Ryuu's heart. The bond under the raven's mouth burned and his entire body ached. He needed to stop this. He needed to tell Ryuu. He needed to. But he didn't want to. A sob left his mouth as he said, "I don't want to lose you!" Atsushi felt sick, he could feel his threat tightening and his shaking grow worse.

Ryuu couldn't stand to watch this anymore. "Atsushi!" the sobs stopped at the sudden outburst and Ryuu sighed. "You're not going to lose me, Atsu." His voice was so genuine, it ached Atsushi to his core.

He clenched his eyes closed as tears fell once more. "You can't promise that, Akutagawa," the use of his last name stunned Ryuu and his eyes widened. Fear finally stroke inside Ryuu. He could _not_ lose Atsushi.

He refused to. "What's this about?" his voice was soft, unusually vulnerable.

It broke Atsushi. He wouldn't blame Ryuu if he decided to break it off, he did have a crush on his best friend and he deserved nothing more than a break up. He hung his head low as he said brokenly, "I like Chuuya-san..."

Ryuu's eyes widened before he laughed into his hand. A sigh of relief left the alpha. In truth? Ryuu liked Chuuya and he knew it. So, they both liked Chuuya. He closed his eyes in relief, leaning his head against the seat. Lifting back up, he used his hands to lift the other's face up to his. He placed his lips on Atsushi's. Ryuu swallowed the tiger's gasp with his mouth. Pulling back he admitted, "I like Chuuya too."

It took a few seconds before it sank into Atsushi's brain. He pushed down his hope that everything would be okay. "So what does this mean?"

Ryuu shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure honestly. I haven't ever been in this situation before. What I do know, we won't make a move. He needs to recuperate," Ryuu's voice was stiff with authority and Atsushi leaned into the voice. Nodding, he rested his head on Ryuu's chest and sighed.

"So I'm not losing you?" Atsu's voice was soft with insecurity. Ryuu laughed softly and kissed Atsushi's forehead in answer. They stayed like that for a few moments before deciding to walk inside. Ryuu grabbed Atsushi's hand first, leading the way as the silver haired male leaned into the gesture, his other hand wrapping around Ryuu's wrist.

Walking through the malls entrance, it was easy to spot the store and they went in. They hadn't found a certain redhead quite yet so they began to awkwardly sift around the objects. Blushes grew equally on their cheeks.

Once Chuuya was certain he'd cried himself out, he walked out of the bathroom and washed his face. He pulled his makeup out of his pockets and re-did his makeup. Once he looked presentable, he headed off to the toy store, needing a distraction.

Immediately he located the lingerie section and felt his body move instinctually to the area. He began comparing the fabrics and colors to his exposed shoulder, looking in the mirror. He unknowingly had the whole store's attention. He held up the next one to his shoulder, feeling the material against his skin. He pushed some hair behind his ear when it fell in his eyes. He bit his bottom lip and turned around so his back was facing the mirror, he checked himself out from the back and pulled the fabric up, trying to picture himself in it. It was raunchy. The whole outfit was nothing but lace, it was ebony in color and very revealing. He finally gave a smile to the mirror and placed the outfit with two others. One a navy blue and the other an amethyst. He picked the next one up in his stack and frowned at the itchy material before tossing it into a different pile. He picked up the discarded items and placed them in the "Go Backs" bin. He held the other's in his hands and turned from the mirror. He dropped one and leaned down to pick it up, ass in the air and back arched.

Ryuu caught sight of red curls before they disappeared. Jumping around to the outside of the isle, Atsushi in tow, he came across a view that would be forever imprinted in his brain. He could feel Atsushi's tense state and the warmth flooding through the bond, the strawberry smell invading his thoughts as it made the scene that much more erotic for the raven. Clearing his throat, he said, "Chuuya." His voice was loud, uncaring that everyone in the store could've heard him – which was his plan. His tone implied, _yes, I know this man and he is mine. Back the fuck up now and get along with your boring ass lives._

Chuuya turned around and grinned at Ryuu. "Ryuu, you made it, I thought for sure you'd chicken out~." his voice was teasing. In his arms he had the lingerie and whether he knew it or not, it was the colors the other two before him were wearing. His arms tightened around the fabric and then he held them up, "These will look hella good on me!" He looked at the two, "So what are we looking for for the two of you exactly?" He was forcing himself to stay calm and act normal, this may be the last time he could with these two after all.

Ryuu took quick notice of the colors Chuuya was holding up and his heart seized. No, he was thinking too hard into that but he had also saw the realization in Atsushi's eyes. Ryuu shook his head, the blush returning. "Lead the way, Chuuya." Ryuu took a step back, "Introduce us to your world." Ryuu's voice was gruff, his unease filtering through. He felt Atsushi melt into his shadow, clear fear in his eyes as he looked over the items around him. He didn't want to know what this stuff was. The tiger was beginning to question his suggestion.

Chuuya smiled softly at Atsushi, "It's not scary I promise." As he walked pasted the dildos he stopped and grabbed the biggest one off the shelf, tossing a grin back to the two behind him. He put it in his arms and walked over to the vibrators. "We should start with something like this for you two," he gestured to it while wiggling his fingers. He pulled out an egg shaped one. "You put it up your ass and turn up the vibrations, this one's a good brand and it's a good starter." He handed it to Ryuu. He then walked over to the cock rings, "I'm sure you know what this is for." He dragged Ryuu over to the panties and pointed at the tiger print. "Pick out something nice for Atsushi, something you wanna see him in~ maybe purple like his eyes, or gold. But not white, he'll look washed out since his skin is so pretty." The redhead sounded like the fashion guru he was as he rattled off colors that would look good on Atsushi.

Ryuu's eyes flashed into a dark grey, almost black. He was holding a vibrator and currently standing in front of animal print panties. This wasn't his scene. He turned around, attempting to make a run for it before Chuuya latched his hand onto the raven's arm, his tight grip pulling the shy alpha back to face the wall. With a groan, he curled into himself. His restraint ended as his eyes caught sight of a lavender pair of panties. He plucked them off the wall, placing them over the vibrator – feeling slightly less self-conscious.

Meanwhile, Atsushi was a few paces to Ryuu's left and had come across something that made him curious. Seeking out Chuuya, he grabbed onto the other's sleeve and gently pulled. At the questioning look, Atsushi felt his blush reappear. Looking down at his feet, he turned to wall behind him. He pointed to a section near the middle, at tiger print anal beads. "What are those?" His voice was soft, insecure. This kind of shopping required confidence he didn't have.

Chuuya tilted his head to the side and giggled. "These," he started, grinning, "are anal beads. You put them in your ass and they vibrate, it feels fucking _awesome_ when you move around and they hit _just_ the right way." He grabbed the animal print ones, "These are the ones you like right?" He held onto them and made his way back over to Ryuu. Noticing the raven had a few different pairs of panties, he smiled at the shy raven. He handed Ryuu the anal beads, figuring Atsushi would be too shy to hold them.

Blushing darker at the added anal beads, Ryuu darted his eyes up to meet those blue ones. Atsushi appeared at his side and the alpha slightly jumped.

"I'm gonna go pay then head out real fast, I need a smoke~," Chuuya's voice sung the last few words.

Ryuu plucked the items from Chuuya's arm to lay it across the items he had, quickly hiding the dildo with the panties, his body curling in on himself as he tried to cover his blush with his hair. Without a glance back, he began walking up to the register, Atsushi's hand resting on his unoccupied arm.

Chuuya smiled brightly, as bright as he could in this situation and said, "Thanks Ryuu~," before leaving the store. Chuuya walked out the mall, his head swaying to the music.

He pulled his cigarettes from his pocket and his lighter. He opened the package and brought one up to his lips, lighting it, he inhaled.

"Do you have a smoke?"

Chuuya looked up, coming face-to-face with bright green eyes. The man had blonde hair, sideburns, and a strong jawline. The man was handsome.

Trying to put his crush in the back of his mind he smiled, "For you, sure~," he flirted. He pulled them back out and gave the guy one. While he was reaching for his lighter, the man leaned forward and pressed the tip of his cigarette to Chuuya's, effectively lighting his own. Chuuya smirked and pulled his hand back out of his pocket. Inhaling, he held the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds before blowing it out, removing the stick from his lips.

They talked and flirted for quite some time. The man's name was Simon, he was twenty-six and a manager of the downtown bank. It wasn't long until the man had Chuuya against the wall, the red head twirling his hair between his fingers, cigarette on the ground, out. Chuuya was fluttering his eyelashes and exposing his skin on his shoulder more and more. He leaned into the other. Simon lifted his hand and caressed Chuuya's face before touching his shoulder and finally moving his hand to the other's ass. He gave it a few experimental squeezes and Chuuya laughed and leaned in closer.

Ryuu walked out of the mall, eyes searching for Chuuya. What he found made his blood boil. His hand tightened in Atsushi's grip as he made his way over to Chuuya.

Effectively, Rashomon had snuck around to the back of the man's knees, making the intruder fall backwards. In the next instant, Rashomon was tucked neatly back where it belonged as Ryuu wrapped an arm around Chuuya's waist. He pulled the redhead towards his chest, eyes not once leaving the man on the ground. His eyes were black pits, his anger pulsating around him. "Are you ready to go, Chuuya?" The raven asked with fake pleasantness.

Chuuya looked between the man and Ryuu, confused. "Sure I guess," he looked over his shoulder, "Call me!" He yelled to the other. He looked back up to Ryuu and smiled, "How much do I owe you?"

Ryuu's eyes widened as he noticed the man heave himself up, eyes flashing. Without thinking, he pushed Chuuya to Atsushi just as the man's fist rose to meet Ryuu's face. Laughing, he easily dodged the hand with his, a quick snap of his hand and the wrist broke as Ryuu's other hand came out for vengeance. The knuckles collided with the surprised face and the man collided with the wall, his head hitting excruciatingly hard. Ryuu popped his knuckles as he said, "Your horrid aiming would've had you hitting the man you just met. You're a nuisance." It was then that Atsushi pulled them away and out of the situation. Ryuu followed out of the shock that his omega was _this_ strong.

Chuuya frowned over his shoulder, "Dumbass! Really now why would he do that, stupid..." He looked to Akutagawa, "Are you okay Ryuu?" His voice laced with concern.

The raven looked sideways to Chuuya before turning back to the road. "I'm fine." his voice was unemotional from the adrenaline in his body from the 'fight'. "Are you okay?"

Chuuya looked surprised, "Yeah, if I didn't want it to happen it wouldn't have. I was just looking for a one-night thing anyway," he blew his hair out of his face. He tucked his hands into his pockets and walked back to the car.

Ryuu looked on with shock that steadily turned into anger and frustration. He didn't want Chuuya out looking for a one-night thing. He wanted to protect Chuuya, to show Chuuya he was worth more than that. His emotions controlled his actions as he blurted out, "Why's it necessary, Chuuya?" His voice shook as he continued. "You don't just go talking to the first person that comes up to you!" Ryuu's jealousy and protectiveness shot out in his voice but it was too late to take back.

Chuuya froze, Ryuu had never been mad at him before. His pocketed hands shook as he refused to turn around. He'd upset two important people in his life today. He let out a shuddering sigh and bit his lip, trying not to cry, he'd done a lot of that today. "Sorry, sorry, wasn't thinking straight, ya know?" His voice was slightly shaky. He looked around, "I just remembered something I have to do, you guys can head on back, I'll take a cab." He needed to get out of here, he was overwhelmed. He kept his head down and walked quickly back to the mall.

Ryuu shook his head, a growl escaping his lips at his inability to voice his feelings. He wasn't good at this shit! His arm darted out to grip Chuuya's waist, quickly turning the other to him as Ryuu tangled his other hand in the mess of red curls. He pressed the smaller's face to his chest as he allowed his emotions to take over. He placed his lips on Chuuya's forehead, a protective kiss that only Ryuu could make have a thousand underlying tones bleed out.

Chuuya froze and looked to where Atsushi was. This wasn't right, his boyfriend was right there. His heart swelled with pain. He didn't know for who though. He knew he like Atsushi, but what was this feeling he had for Ryuu? It felt the same. Chuuya wanted to grab him and make him kiss his lips instead. He'd bet they were soft. "R-Ryuu, I think you have me and Atsushi confused..." He said heartbroken.

Ryuu clenched his teeth. "No, no Chuuya. I don't." His voice was steady as he sat the redhead in the back seat of the car before shutting the door back. Atsushi followed Ryuu to the other side of the car, giving the raven an empathetic gaze. Atsushi lifted an arm to graze over Ryuu's hair, ruffling it playfully. The raven was too tense. Atsushi opened the door to the back seat and slipped inside. By now, Chuuya's earphones were in and it worried Atsushi. Leaving the older alone, he turned to the window of the car. Ryuu slipped inside, igniting the engine before pulling out of the mall parking lot. The twenty-minute ride back to Chuuya's house was deathly quiet.

 **-ONE WEEK LATER-**

Chuuya frowned at the quite house.

It had been this way for a week now and extremely tense too.

Ryuu should be back soon from dropping Atsushi off for his final. Chuuya went to the kitchen, fully intending to hide in his room before the other got back. He put the coffee grounds in the coffee pot and waited for it to brew. He grabbed some cinnamon rolls from the pantry and placed them on a plate, warming them up.

Ryuu had made it to Chuuya's house from the college in record time. He was antsy for some reason. It was probably the tenseness in the house for the past week, quiet cooking, quiet meals, quiet everything. It drove Ryuu insane. It had been worrying Atsushi too, but the younger didn't need to voice it. He pulled up to the house and found the redhead in the kitchen leaning against the counter eating a cinnamon roll and sipping from a cup. The smell of coffee hit him hard and he grew worried.

Chuuya never drank coffee.

He walked into the kitchen, the tenseness overwhelming and he sighed softly. "I always appreciated the figs. I appreciated the teas, and I have loved the time I spent here, and I know Atsushi has too. But these past few days?" Ryuu turned to look at Chuuya who wouldn't meet his eyes. "They've been nerve wracking," Ryuu's voice was soft.

Chuuya froze and stared hard at his coffee. He didn't know how to respond. He wasn't good with confrontation, not when the people mattered to him anyway. "Sorry about that," he said stiffly. He nodded in recognition to the other and grabbed his coffee and cinnamon roll before heading for the stairs.

Ryuu let him go. He was tired. He didn't want to fight it. He heard Chuuya's door shut with a bang and he still didn't follow.

Chuuya sat his food and drink down and put his face in his hands, sitting on his bed. H _ow had it come to this?_

Deafening silence filled the kitchen. It was as if the silence had a voice of it's own. Shaking his head and gritting his teeth, Ryuu jerked his body forward.

Ryuu took the stairs two at a time before standing at the entry of Chuuya's bedroom. Opening the door, he leaned against the door jamb. He refused to meet the blue eyes. "I hate how I now second guess if it's okay to come over and move those hands out of your face. I don't like this distance." Ryuu didn't know what he was saying, he wasn't good at being straightforward with his thoughts, he didn't know most of them to begin with.

Chuuya looked up at the other, eyes watery. "I hate the way things are now... But there's nothing I can do to change it," his voice was full of anger, at himself, not at the other. He didn't want to talk about this. He stood up from the bed and made his way over to the bathroom. It was obvious that he wanted to put distance between himself and Ryuu.

Ryuu shook his head. Anger welled up inside him. "Stop moving, Chuuya." His voice was stiff. He walked over to the bathroom and leaned against the wall, not caging Chuuya in but not wanting the other to leave. "There has to be a way to get back." His voice shook at these last words, "I don't like this."

Chuuya's hands were shaking and he refused to look at the taller, "Then leave." He said softly, "There's nothing keeping you here." He crossed his arms over his chest to create a barrier, to protect himself. He tried to duck under Ryuu's arm, his anxiety was crawling up his spine and he needed to get away to deal with it.

Ryuu's body shook with rage. Chuuya had pushed past Ryuu and was walking out of the room. Throwing himself after the other, he stopped at the top of the steps as Chuuya continued downward. His anger pushed through in his words with a raised voice. "If I leave, then so does everything we've known! These past weeks, our friendship!" His fists were shaking. He was on the verge of frustrated tears. "I can't lose this!" in a rage, Rashomon darted out and tendrils wrapped around Chuuya's wrists, pushing him up against the wall next to the stairs.

Chuuya let out a, "Mmf," and looked up confused, pulling his arms against Rashomon's hold. In the heat of the moment, he'd forgotten his gravity. He glared up at Akutagawa, "Let me go Akutagawa..." His voice was sharp, clipping even.

Ryuu's body shook. His eyes were bright grey-almost metallic. "Will you stay there?" His voice was rough, his emotions throwing him off balance.

Chuuya's eyes threw daggers up at him as he felt himself break. His anger lessening with each breath he took. His eyes began watering again as tears fell down his cheeks. He looked away, hiding his face in shame as his shoulders shook and sobs racked his small body.

Ryuu released Rashomon. He never would've made it where Chuuya couldn't move Rashomon, merely a plan B in case the other tried to leave. He walked down the steps, pulling Chuuya to him with an arm wrapped around the other's waist. He dug his face in Chuuya's hair. "This...THIS feels natural. It feels...right." Ryuu breathed out. His body shook from restraint.

Chuuya looked up at the other, his body pathetically giving in to Ryuu's touches, his eyes portraying defeat. "You have a boyfriend Ryuu! You shouldn't be holding me like this!" He pushed against him, "Let go!"

Ryuu's hands quivered at Chuuya's words. Even though they had talked about it, he still didn't know how Atsushi would respond if Chuuya reciprocated their feelings. In the raven's slackened state, Chuuya was able to dart out from Ryuu's arms. His fists clenched again. "How are you able to keep up this facade?! How long do you think it's going to last?!" His voice was frantic. He could feel the presence of the other shrinking from him and he grew cold.

Chuuya turned around flinging his hands in frustration, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? TO DO? YOU'RE BOTH IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH EACH OTHER!" He breathed heavily and looked down at the ground dejectedly, "There's nothing for me to do... I can't keep thinking that I... I can't..." He sank to the floor and cried, tired of all of it.

Ryuu's composure broke.

Chuuya liked Ryuu.

Every emotion crashed around him and he almost fell at the weight of it all. He stumbled his way down the steps, coming to kneel in front of Chuuya. Pressing a hand to Chuuya's back, he used the other hand to gently push the other to the ground. He was unusually pliant and Ryuu quivered above Chuuya. He pried the hands away from Chuuya's face, his thumbs wiping off the tears falling on the other's cheeks. "Chuuya," his voice was soft and low. He was so tired of fighting it all. "Atsushi knows," he didn't want to say the other's feelings – it wasn't his place. But the bonded pair's touches hadn't lessened in the house since the mall incident, even Chuuya would've noticed that. He merely wanted Chuuya to know that Atsushi knew Ryuu liked Chuuya, but oh had his plan backfired.

Chuuya froze, "Because of the car, right? He knows I like him? I like both of you. It's so wrong... I mean... I have no chance, you both are together," He continued crying out in pain. "I hate this! I wish I couldn't feel anything." He looked up hesitantly at Ryuu, "I'm sorry Ryuu, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to like either of you! I'll try to go back to normal! Just please don't leave me... Please."

Ryuu shook his head in a last desperate attempt. "I don't WANT normal, Chuuya!" He tilted the other's head up and his lips crashed into Chuuya's, demanding and questioning all at once. He wanted _all_ of Chuuya. He _neeeeded_ Chuuya.

Chuuya's mind was completely void of Atsushi at that moment. The kiss felt good, so much better than he'd imagined it to be.

Desperation leaked in as Ryuu's hands lifted Chuuya's face up to his, the kiss becoming harsher. He pulled back to get air. "I will stay until you push me out. And maybe even then I'll stand outside and wait." His voice was broken, begging the other to understand.

Chuuya pulled the other back in and pressed their lips back together. A small flash of silver popped in his mind and he pulled back, scooting far away from Akutagawa. "I can't do this to Atsushi, this isn't right! I won't hurt him like this!"

Just then, Ryuu's phone rings and Atsushi's name pops up. Ryuu turns back, but Chuuya's up the stairs and the bedroom door slams shut.

Shaking, Ryuu grabs the keys from the counter. He welcomed the pain that came as the keys pushed into layers of skin as he ran out the door of the house, tires squealing out of the drive way.

Chuuya heard the front door slam shut. Waiting a few moments, he made his way downstairs. Grabbing his keys, he wipes his face and makes his way to the bar downtown.

Ryuu covered the twenty-minute ride to the college in ten minutes, on the verge of tears the entire time. He used to be able to turn rejection into anger, into motivation to do better. But what was the point in 'doing better' when you wouldn't get the person your life depended on? How could he turn _this_ rejection into motivation?! His hands shook as he waited in the car for Atsushi to cover the thirty-foot distance from the college door to the car.

Atsushi wasted no time with preamble as he had felt his alpha's distress for the past hour. Jumping into the car, he immediately asked, "Okay, baby. Go park so that we aren't in anyone's way," Ryuu followed the orders, throwing his car into park under a tree. Taking a shaky breath, he began talking.

"He was in the kitchen when I got home. We fought, and I…." His words were rushed and frustrated until his brain short circuited on his next thought. His tone changed to a shocked, almost unbelievable tone. "I kissed him, he kissed me, but," His voice was softer than it had been since the beginnings of their relationship. Atsushi nodded, waiting for the other to continue. "He…he…" His voice broke, unable to voice the word 'rejection', knowing what it meant but not wanting to come to grips with it.

Atsushi jumped out of the car to walk around to the driver's side. Opening the door, he gave his alpha a kiss on the temples to ease the pain nestled there. He gently grabbed the hands and pulled Ryuu out of the car. "I'll drive," The tiger said gently. Numbly his alpha walked over to the other side of the car, sliding into the passenger seat. Atsushi was much safer on the drive home than Ryuu had been.

But oh, how he wished he had pushed Ryuu's car as fast as he could when they approached an empty driveway. Parking the car, he turned to Ryuu. "Go see if he left a note inside. I'll go look around, he has to be around here somewhere." Ryuu turned and left, his distress signals unnerving Atsushi. _Was Ryuu like this when Atsushi worried him?_ Pushing that thought to the back of his head, he watched as Ryuu walked inside before squealing the tires out of the driveway.

Contrary to Chuuya's best friend, Atsushi knew where others go when heart break happens.

At the first bar he sees, he strikes luck. Noticing Chuuya's red car, he whips in the parking lot, parking the car and jerking the keys out of the ignition.

Locking his doors as he's running, Atsushi crosses the door and sees Chuuya sitting in a guy's lap. The guy was at least thirty and holding a cigar between two fingers. The male was heavy-set, probably could've put up a decent fight against Atsushi. However, the tiger was a peaceful one. Holding the eyes of those at the table around Chuuya, he calmly approached before jerking Chuuya from the guy and running out.

Setting Chuuya in the passenger seat, he jumps over his car and into the driver's seat. Locking the doors, he takes a breather. "Well, hello Chuuya," his voice was light with a slight dark undertone. He pushed Ryuu's car so that they were out of the bar in less than five seconds.

Chuuya stiffened, he figured Akutagawa told Atsushi what had transpired between them and now the other was upset. "Atsushi..." He chose not to use the nickname, feeling as though he was unworthy. His eyes were dead and he was tired, tired of all of this. Dazai always wanted to fuck when he was upset, so he figured he could get it out if his system.

Atsushi turned to look at Chuuya, his eyes soft. "Talk to me. Please?"

Chuuya leaned his head against the window and stared out blankly. "What is there to talk about? I kissed your boyfriend..."

Atsushi's eyes widened at the unemotional response in Chuuya's voice. The tiger laughed softly. "Yeah, I know." He was too timid for these things, but Chuuya had went to the bar to drown his guilt about kissing Ryuu. "And you came to the bar to forget? Was it in respect for me?" His voice was soft, earnest.

Chuuya looked at the other, some confusion seeping into his dead orbs, "Why aren't you mad? Of course it was! I like the both of you and I don't want to cause any problems!" Chuuya's voice began to retain some emotion and Atsushi leapt upon it.

The tiger blushed hard, very hard at Chuuya's admonition. Deciding to be bold, he put his sessions of practicing French via YouTube to use. "La ferme. Embrasse-moi," his voice was iffy and unsure but he hoped it was good. He kept his eyes on Chuuya's blue ones, a blush starting as he went over which syllable he said wrong, how many times he said it wrong, and the possible rejection he could face once more.

Chuuya's eyes widened and his eyes grew bright "Vraiment?" He asked unsurely. The syllables rolling off his tongue smoothly. He used his gravity to carefully steer the car off the road and put it in park. He scooted Atsushi's seat back and smoothly spread his legs on either side of the other's legs. He leaned forward, their chests touching as he licked his lips. "Prêt?"

Atsushi's blush deepened as he didn't understand the words Chuuya said. Deciding to throw his ace out, he gazed into the oceans above him. "Je pourrais me perdre dans tes yeux." His voice was soft as he cupped the face before his in his hands the way he ached to do a week ago. His body hummed with electricity.

Chuuya blushed and leaned forward connecting their lips. He moaned into the kiss. After a few moments of soft kissing, Chuuya's tongue darted out to lick Atsushi's lips, asking for entrance. At Atsushi's gasp, he thrust his tongue in and explored his cavern.

Atsushi's hands tangled in the red curls, his body arching up to get closer to Chuuya. He submitted entirely to the other. Moans escaped his mouth as Chuuya explored his mouth like Ryuu never could. His body was on fire, he could feel everything fit into place. But the scent he got from Chuuya had him outright melting against the other, sighs spilling out unchecked.

Chuuya was an omega.

And only Atsushi knew. His hands tangled even deeper into Chuuya's hair, the kisses turning frantic. His body shook as he pulled back for air.

Chuuya licked their combining spit off his lips and smiled before pecking Atsushi on the nose. He was panting slightly with his cheeks flushed. His hands had fisted into Atsushi's shirt and the blue orbs were sparkling. "So? What does this mean for us? And Ryuu?" He bit his bottom lip nervously.

Atsushi's eyes gleamed. His hands shook but he gave the other a smile. His face was flushed but he laid a hand on Chuuya's chest, giving a slight push. "Let's go see Ryuu," his voice was soft but filled with too many emotions.

Chuuya nodded, "Okay..." He carefully slid himself back in the passenger's seat and composed himself. He smiled giddily to himself.

Atsushi quickly fixed his seat with shaky hands and pulled the car back on the road. The excited air only increased exponentially as Atsushi closed the three-minute ride between the bar and Chuuya's house. The radio was playing music but no one was paying attention, they were too lost in their own minds. Pulling up to the house, he shut off the ignition. By the time Atsushi was able to stand (trying to control his shaking legs) Chuuya was much farther ahead. Atsushi rushed ahead, refusing to miss any of this.


	3. Never Be The Same

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Chuuya stalked to the front door and threw the door open. Atsushi ran in just as Chuuya called, "Ryuu~," his voice low and sensual. A shudder went through the tiger at the tones in Chuuya's voice as he shut the door behind him.

Ryuu darted out from one of the back bedrooms upstairs. He didn't notice the tones Chuuya used but merely his name being called. Without a glance up, he jumped over the banister and used Rashomon as a soft platform to land on. His eyes were almost silver with worry as his eyes roamed up and stopped to meet Chuuya's and Atsushi's shoes, not trusting himself to look the rest of the way up.

Chuuya grinned and used his gravity to fling Ryuu against the wall. Before the other could process what was happening, Chuuya's body molded to the raven's and his fingers laced in black hair. He tugged the other's head down and darted his tongue out to trace the other's lips. He slipped his tongue in at the surprised gasp that left Ryuu's mouth. He moaned when his tongue touched Ryuu's. He twisted his tongue around in the other's hot mouth, obvious he had plenty of experience. He pressed his small body impossibly closer.

Ryuu was frozen in shock. He couldn't move. Chuuya.

Chuuya was kissing him. Chuuya was _kissing_ him.

Chuuya was here. Chuuya was _here_. One of his hands shakily wrapped around Chuuya's waist, the other burying itself in the red curls. Clenching the shirt in his hand, a growl left his mouth and he quickly swiveled them so that Chuuya was now pushed against the wall. His hands aligned the redhead's body with his and the raven moaned into the kiss, quickly taking dominance as the older's tongue darted into his mouth and he gently sucked on it.

Chuuya moaned into the other's mouth and rolled his body on the one in front of him. He massaged the raven's head and tried to pull back for air, but Ryuu wouldn't let him. He whined and moaned, his fingers shaking in the other's hair. He tried to get closer, but his air was dangerously low. His head felt light.

Ryuu bit Chuuya's bottom lip before pulling only inches away for air. He was flushed and his body was shaking. Looking over, he noticed Atsushi's half lidded eyes only milliseconds before he felt the other's arousal through their bond and his body shook.

Chuuya panted heavily against the wall and he looked up at Ryuu, eyes half-lidded as he heaved for breath. His blue orbs flickered over to Atsushi and he raised one of his hands, turning his palm up, he wiggled a finger, telling Atsushi to come closer.

Unwilling to wait, Ryuu vanished before reappearing directly in front of Atsushi.

Gripping the other's small chin in his fingers, he wound his other hand through the silver hair. His eyes were on fire, but his actions were anything but that. He took his time in watching Atsushi unravel in front of him. The other's blush grew and purple-gold eyes lit up, his hands coming up to wrap around Ryuu's neck. He didn't wait for Ryuu to close the distance, instead his lips collided with the taunting lips before him. A shocked raven tightened his hold on the tiger, his hand pulling Atsushi's head closer, deepening their kiss as the omega's tongue gained dominance.

Ryuu's eyes shot open as he remembered some of the tactics Chuuya had used on him and they were now being repeated. Piecing the puzzle together, he moaned and pulled back, his eyes alight he looked at Chuuya, his mouth in a taunting line of disapproval.

Chuuya grinned back at Ryuu and winked. "Jealous?" He was leaning against the wall where Ryuu had left him. He slowly walked over to the other, eyes predatory as he stole Atsushi right from under Ryuu's nose. He locked their lips together and ran his hands over Atsushi's chest.

The tiger released dominance, immediately melting against the body he was only now being exposed to. A moan escaped his mouth as his arms could only move high enough to have his hands rest on the other's hips. He pulled Chuuya to him, their bodies sliding together dangerously and Ryuu felt sparks ignite. Whether it was from their shared bond or just him, he wasn't sure but he wasn't about to just stand back and watch. Coming to stand behind Atsushi, his arms wrapped around the tiger's waist as he softly kissed their burning bond mark. He pulled Atsushi to mold against his body, indirectly pulling Chuuya along with Atsushi. He could feel Chuuya's shirt against his hands and shivered against the quaking body between Ryuu and Chuuya.

Red curls pressed closer and guided Atsushi's hands down below his hips to rest on his ass. He continued to rock his body into Atsushi's, every curve hitting in just the right places. Chuuya pulled one of Ryuu's fingers up to rest under the fabric of his shirt, touching the warm patch of skin that laid there. He could feel Ryuu's shiver in the raven's hand as he ran it up the painfully articulated chest. Pulling back for air he grinned up at Ryuu and kissed the same spot on Atsushi's neck that the other did, not understanding the implications of it.

Jealousy shot through Ryuu. He didn't have time to act on it, however, because he realized with a shock that Atsushi's moan turned into a small growl. Ryuu knew what was coming, his hands immediately flying to pull the tiger's head away from the dangerously exposed neck in front of them. Atsushi was _quivering_ with need. Knowing this was probably only going to add fuel to the fire, Ryuu pressed two fingers to Atsushi's bottom lip before the tiger pulled the digits in, biting slightly in the irritation that he couldn't bite Chuuya back. But Ryuu only moaned and used his other arm to wrap around under Chuuya's shirt and splay out against the strong back. Pushing the redhead closer, Ryuu claimed the kiss swollen lips and darted his tongue over the other's bottom lip, asking for permission. another moan escaped his lips as Atsushi began to suck harshly on the fingers, doing everything in his power to get Ryuu to take the fingers out. Little did Atsushi know, it was only adding to the raven's arousal.

Chuuya shivered and moaned as the cold fingers touched more of his skin. He pushed back against the hand and continued to kiss Ryuu. His left hand went into Atsushi's hair and he twirled some of the loose strands around his finger. He felt warm and tingly, like he was floating. He tilted his head away from Atsushi, exposing his neck more trying to kiss Ryuu deeper. Chuuya's hand left Atsushi's hair and played at the base of his neck, trailing his fingers up and down the other's neck.

Ryuu felt a sharp pain in his chest as he realized what Atsushi had decided to do – what the omega desired. Tugging the tiger behind his back, he moaned loudly as the teeth sunk into his neck once again. His body quaked at the pain and pleasure. Pushing Chuuya back with one hand, he brought his arms behind him to keep Atsushi caged while the tiger continued to suck and bite on Ryuu's shoulder, craving the scents from his alpha to try to soothe the tiger. The raven was panting – hard. "Atsu-Atsushi can…" His voice trailed off as he tried to rein himself in. "Have you hea-heard of second g-genders?" Ryuu panted out. The raven was a stumbling mess. His face was turned into Atsushi's face, hiding the omega's view of Chuuya.

Chuuya was confused, "Like alpha, beta, omega thing?" His eyes flashed with recognition and his hands flew up to his neck, covering it. "Y-yeah and Atsushi is one?"

Ryuu's body shivered as the other's mouth sucked harder on his neck, sure this was going to be a bruise before it became a hickey. "Y-yes. His t-tiger can bring out t-the sec-second genders," his voice ended on a sigh as he felt the other's tongue gently lick across the mark Ryuu had from their bond.

Chuuya nodded, Ryuu's moans were getting to him. He shuffled uncomfortably, "So what does that mean exactly?"

A shudder went through Ryuu as yet another bite was placed in the same spot. This was driving him crazy. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. "If Atsu-Atsushi bites you, y-your second gen-gender comes out." He tried to explain it, though it may have been vague as he was surprised he could even form phrases at this point.

Chuuya nodded and smiled, "Okay, go ahead Atsushi." He pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal his neck, his hands shaking in either anticipation or nervousness, he didn't know.

Ryuu's entire body shook as he backed up, pushing Atsushi to the wall. "No, Chuuya. It's, it's very different. You smell everything, you have heats – depending on your s-second gender," Ryuu could hear the shake in his voice, the arousal practically killing him. "E-everything changes, Chuu-uuya," his voice broke as a sigh escaped his lips as Atsushi's fingernails dug into his arm. "Are you s-sure you're ready for t-that?" His voice shook, heavy with arousal and his legs were trembling.

Chuuya tilted his head to the side and a smile lit up his features. "You'll both be there with me right? I'm not scared. I'm ready." He walked towards the two slowly, just in case Ryuu wanted to stop him again.

The raven's eyes widened at Chuuya's words. Blushing, he turned away. He didn't know how to respond to the heavy words. He hoped he _never_ wouldn't be there for Chuuya. Moving his hair from Atsushi's face, his plan was for Atsushi to see Chuuya. But the omega continued to latch onto his alpha's bond mark, needing the soothing scent that consumed the area around them.

"Shi?" Chuuya's voice questioned as he walked over to the two. He gently pried Ryuu away from the tiger and touched Atsushi's face. He kissed him lightly before bringing the other's face to his neck, taking a deep breath as he waited for the other to bite his most sensitive spot.

Atsushi's body quivering with need. And yet some part of him held back. His hands fisted at his sides as he let out a small whine.

"It's okay Shi, I don't mind," he lightly bit the other's neck, nibbling on the skin.

Atsushi moaned. In the next instant, his teeth met Chuuya's soft skin, his teeth penetrating with little restraint. One of his hands came up to dig into the red curls, holding the other against him. His other arm wrapped around Chuuya's waist as he pulled the other completely against him, his fingertips digging into Chuuya's back. The taste of copper tinged Atsushi's tongue and he moaned loud.

 _Chuuya was an omega_ _and he smelled of lavender and roses._

Atsushi's body trembled against the other as he tried with all his strength to keep the other still, knowing if the other pulled away, he would have torn skin. He could feel his tiger crawling up to the bite, sealing the transformation with a lick that Atsushi administered.

Chuuya was moaning out loud, his legs shaking. He tried his best not to flinch away. He wondered if Atsushi could feel the pure pleasure he felt in his neck. His hands twitched and he felt his pants tighten. "S-S-Shi..." Tears left his eyes as he brought his hands up to grab the other in support, afraid that his body would collapse If he had nothing to hold on to. His whole body was shaking and moan after moan escaped. He pushed his body closer to the other and tilted his head more, trying to give the tiger more access.

Atsushi slowly retracted his teeth, the elongated daggers sliding easily back into his gums. He sealed the bite with soft kisses, shakily leaning his weight back on the wall. His hands snaked down to rest lightly on Chuuya's hips, his fingers lacing through the belt loops.

He took immense relief in the scents coming from Chuuya, the rose scents an extravagant contrast to the lavender. Atsushi's body shook as he continued the small kisses down Chuuya's shoulder.

Chuuya shuttered at the kisses, as he fell on top of Atsushi, moaning. He gripped tightly on the other, "Shi... Shi m-my ne-ah! My neck, it's really," he shuddered again, hoping Atsushi understood what he was saying. Animalistic whines rang out of his mouth.

Atsushi pulled back as the smell of wine mingled in with the other two and Atsushi gave a small laugh. _Of course Chuuya's would be wine._ The tiger leaned his head against the wall. He understood the kink of breath _very_ well, his own strawberry scent coming up to mingle with Chuuya's barely-there wine scents as he remembered the way his alpha would blow lightly on his thighs.

Chuuya inhaled in Atsushi's neck, it smelt of cinnamon. It was beautiful, he continued sniffing when he caught a whiff of sandalwood and jasmine.

He slowly lifted his face from Atsushi and spotted Ryuu, inhaling deeply. "Alpha?" His eyes were glazed over as he asked.

He used his gravity to pull Ryuu to him, placing the raven behind him, leaning on him and the silver in front, holding him up. His cloudy blue eyes turned enough to lock eyes with Ryuu, "Alpha?" His fingers tightened around Atsushi as he nuzzled him while looking at Ryuu.

Charcoal eyes closed, inhaling the rose and lavender scent deeply. He nodded his head, giving a small hum in response. He leaned his head on Chuuya's shoulder, wanting – no, _needing_ the scents coming from Chuuya.

Chuuya tilted his head the other way, baring his neck for the other. "Alpha please?" He whined.

Ryuu shook his head emphatically, knowing what the unbonded omega wanted. "No, Chuuya." His voice was deep, his eyes closed to avoid the sight. "If I bite you, it's different." he paused as he continued to breathe in the intoxicating aromas of both of the omegas before him. "If I bite you, it's a bond. A permanent bond." Ryuu shook his head again. "I won't do that to you." His voice was resigned, no room to negotiate but he leaned in to place a small kiss to Chuuya's forehead, his fingers lacing into the red curls at the back of the other's head. The scents were now making his brain fuzzy with arousal and he stepped back, giving himself space. Shaking his head, Atsushi held his hand out at his alpha's discomfort. Although he wasn't looking at Atsushi, Ryuu's hand immediately darted out to tangle with the tiger's fingers.

Chuuya tilted his head, blinking the fuzziness out of his brain. He looked deep into Ryuu's eyes. Chuuya smiled shakily, Ryuu didn't want to be with him? Permanently? He bit his lip, feelings of anxiety and pain circling in his stomach. He pushed it down, biting his lip, hard. He forced a cheery smile and grinned at Ryuu before turning and nuzzling his face back into Atsushi's neck, hiding his pain.

The raven turned back, the smell of roses more prominent and he frowned. He wrapped his arms around Chuuya and pulled the other to him. His fingers massaged the other's head as he spoke softly. "I'm not rejecting you, Chuu. I couldn't possibly," his voice held a scoff that decorated every syllable of the last few words. "It's a lifelong dedication. There's a bond involved, and it can't ever be severed. I don't want you to rush into it. See if you can handle us first," the taunt left his lips, hoping the old Chuuya would return. Atsushi came up to lean his forehead on Chuuya's shoulder, his lips grazing the exposed shoulder blade.

The redhead pushed his unease down, Ryuu was right, he turned to face the other and nodded before winking, "You're just not sure if you can handle me are you~," he teased back. He knew Ryuu was right and refused to be upset about it. They had already given him so much, he could be patient. He smiled and kissed Ryuu instead, softly.

Ryuu returned the kiss, still smelling the unease from the omega but could see Chuuya working through the logic of it. He nuzzled into the other's neck, inhaling deeply before placing a small kiss on the shoulder. He said softly against the other's skin, "You smell good."

Chuuya shivered as the breath hit his neck and he groaned. Unknowingly, he let out arousal hormones, extremely turned on. "Ryuu, Shi..." He whined out, completely at their mercy.

Ryuu's body jerked as a scent of wine smacked him in the face.

Atsushi, however, only grew more confident at the smell. He nipped at Chuuya's skin, wanting to smell more of it, to be drowned in it.

A whimper escaped the alpha's mouth and he lifted his head to rest their foreheads together. He wanted the mixture of wine and strawberry to seep everywhere-the scent clinging to everything years later. His hands shook against Chuuya's waist, wanting more but not knowing if the other wanted the same – if it was merely the hormones and not the attraction nor reciprocation of feelings.

Chuuya raised his hand and ran it through Ryuu's hair, sensing the discomfort from the raven. "You're so beautiful," he looked back at Atsushi, "and so are you, I'm so lucky..." _Was he lucky? What were they? He knew that the two were together and they both liked him, but what were they?_ He pushed it down, looking at the gorgeous people in front of him. He kissed their necks and smiled softly.

Ryuu jerked alive, all three of them were shaking. Steeling himself, he let a tendril of Rashomon leak out to wrap around Atsushi as he lifted Chuuya with a small growl. Atsushi sagged against Rashomon, the tendril turning into two as the new tentacle twirled into the silver hair. Ryuu walked to the unused bedroom, tossing Chuuya onto the bed as Rashomon sat Atsushi down next to the other omega. He was high off of their scents and he moaned.

Chuuya's moan came right after, loving the rough treatment. He knew he was a masochist, the one piece of information he retained from his sessions with Dazai. He arched his back against the bed while he unbuttoned his pants. Next, he lifted and wiggled his hips, getting out of his skinny jeans. His head against the pillow, red curls framing his flushed face, he grinned seductively at the two and ran his hand up his shirt, tweaking his right nipple, pants on the floor. He moaned as his fingers pinched.

Atsushi leapt on top of the other, feeling immense confidence around him. Straddling the exposed hips, Atsushi ran his hands over the chest below him. His fingers ran lightly across the redhead's slender neck as he leaned down to take the lips in his, tongue lightly grazing along the other's lips. He moaned into the kiss, his body melting at the scents coming from Chuuya – knowing the smell of wine from Chuuya and cocoa from Ryuu would set him ablaze.

Ryuu watched on, enjoying the view of his usually timid omega on top of the unabashed tease that was Chuuya. His eyes turned to a dark grey, almost slate.

Chuuya moaned and guided Atsushi's hands under his shirt. He led the other's tongue into his mouth, determined to let him take the lead. He rolled his hips up on the other's on top of him. As their hips met, their groins slid across each other. He pulled away long enough to whisper, "Shi... Please?" He bucked his hips a few more times and used his hands to bring the other's face back down to kiss him.

Atsushi swallowed his insecurities, the older's tone husky sent shivers down the tiger's back. Obeying Chuuya, he rolled his hips slowly, tortuously on top of the other. His lips found Chuuya's and his tongue immediately took dominance, the curls and motions too numerous for Chuuya to keep up. Atsu's moans filled Chuuya's mouth at the much needed friction between the two as his hands rested on the neck below him, his need evident in his body language.

Chuuya moaned and squirmed as the hands found their way to his neck. He continued thrusting his hips up to meet the other's. He ran his hands up Atsushi's body and under the fabric of his shirt. He tugged it over Atsu's head and pulled away from the kiss long enough to latch his mouth onto the exposed skin of the other's chest.

Atsushi jerked back, pushing Chuuya away. Immediately his arms encircled his stomach and waist. Ryuu's eyes widened as he remembered the scars on his omega. Hanging his head, Atsushi whimpered softly. Ryuu could feel that Atsushi wanted to show Chuuya, but wasn't sure how the omega would respond. He could feel his stomach clench up in anxiety and the alpha quickly made his way to the bed, climbing in behind Atsushi. Immediately, the tiger began calming as he smelled his alpha's scents, leaning into his touches.

Ryuu's arms slid around to cover Atsu's, his grey eyes latching onto the blue ones. Chuuya merely nodded once in understanding as he watched Ryuu's hands. The slender arms moved back as the raven's covered the area, placing soft kisses against Atsushi's bond mark. Slowly, he moved one arm.

Chuuya's eyes widened.

There were burn scars. Burn marks at least five inches long. He knew those scars well. They were fireplace poker burns. Tears filled Chuuya's eyes in empathy, wishing this beautiful creature had never been through this. Pulling forward, he set his mouth gently over the scars, kissing the area around each burn scar before scattering feather-light kisses to the center of them. His eyes opened as he felt the other arm move to show more scars.

More tears fell from Chuuya's eyes as he kissed his way across the chest to feel the scars. His tongue came out to trace each scar softly, kisses placed in the center. He tightened his hold on Atsushi's waist, feeling the tiger tremble under his mouth. Hearing sobs, Chuuya pulled away. He smiled softly, blue eyes gazing into purple-gold irises. His voice was quiet but strong in the silent room. "Beau. Tu es si belle." Sobs wracked through the tiger's body at the words, his hands coming out to wrap around Chuuya's neck.

He brought his lips up to Atsushi's, tracing the outline of the tiger's lips with his tongue before a yelp sounded and Chuuya's tongue was pulled into Atsushi's mouth. Moans escaped both of their mouths and quickly, Atsushi turned their kiss harsh. With a bite to Chuuya's bottom lip, he pulled back to get air.

Chuuya latched his mouth to Atsushi's chest. He trailed wet kisses up the other's body until he met his neck. He bit lightly and opened his eyes looking directly at Ryuu. The alpha had backed up off the bed to sit in the chair at the desk, watching the events unfold.

Atsushi was a moaning mess under Chuuya's mouth. "Ryuu, baby," he breathed on Atsushi's neck, "Come here?" He ran his hands all over Atsushi's body and stopped at the nipples, twisting and pinching them all while keeping eye contact with Ryuu, his eyes seductive, telling the other to come to him, to them.

Chuuya's words jarred Atsushi's brain, and he was angry. He wanted Chuuya to himself a bit longer. He didn't think this confidence would continue once Ryuu was on the bed, he didn't want the moment gone. Laying his gloved hands on Chuuya's chest, he pushed the other back to the bed, flashing eyes at Ryuu to stay put. With shocked black eyes, the raven obeyed. Turning his attention back to Chuuya, he swiftly claimed the other's lips, his pace growing in speed. His hands slid down to Chuuya's sides as a hand slipped under the shirt and splayed out against the other's spine. He pushed the back up, colliding wonderfully with Atsushi's chest as he timed the act with a quick snap of his hips. He wanted to see what he could do to Chuuya, knowing the redhead could wreck him.

Chuuya moaned and arched his back off the bed, he wasn't used to this. Dazai had only ever cared about his own pleasure, so to be touched like this, it was magic. Small whines left his kiss swollen lips as he looked up at Atsushi through lust filled eyes. "Shi..." He bucked his hips, loving the control the other had over him. He put his hands on the other's belt and licked his lips. He loved giving oral and damn was he good at it. "Can I?" He breathed out heavily.

Atsushi's face blushed, but it couldn't be seen behind his already flustered state. Shaking his head, he pulled the hands away, holding them above Chuuya's head as he lowered his mouth to Chuuya's neck, leaving open mouth kisses – wanting the aroma of wine to be forever imprinted on him. Letting go of the hands, he lightly nipped at the junction of Chuuya's neck as his hands slid down to the hips under his. A mewl sounded through the room as Atsushi continued to roll his hips at the faster pace.

Chuuya arched his back and cried out, thrusting his hips up to meet the clothed ones above him. He was shaking with need, almost cumming from the pressure against his member and the heat on his neck. He kept moaning and writhing on the bed, he released the other's name like a mantra, "Shi... Shi...! A-ah! Shi! Atsushi!" He loved being held down and wanted the other to keep him pinned. More and more wine scents released into the air, over powering the other two as he cried out because of Atsushi's touches.

Ryuu couldn't stay away any longer. He was losing himself. Walking over, his body quaked with the need to touch them. It was near too damned erotic for Ryuu. Reaching out Rashomon, a tendril wrapped around Atsushi's waist and lifted him off, setting him to the side as Ryuu crawled onto the bed, sitting on his knees as he waited for Chuuya to notice him.

Atsushi, however, wasn't having it. In retaliation, he crawled over to Ryuu, his glowing eyes commanding Ryuu's dark gaze. Atsushi purred at the irises, enjoying the cocoa smell that radiated from around the raven. His gloved hands reached up and took the other's face in his hands. Their lips collided, Ryuu letting Atsushi take over, wanting to see this glorious side of his omega. The long, slender legs lithely swung around to straddle Ryuu's lap. His hands came up to grip into black hair, Atsushi's hands tightening into the black locks. The drawn out whimper from the alpha as the raven leaned his head back, deepening their kiss had Atsushi shaking. Ryuu's hands came up to Atsushi's back, pressing the smaller impossibly closer to him.

Chuuya was panting on the bed, looking utterly wrecked. He pushed himself up slowly and watched the two lasciviously. His hands drifted on his body, one down, the other up. The hand that went below went under the fabric of his now-tight boxers. He stroked himself a few times, his other hand playing with his neglected nipples. He watched the two and the picture they created. He wanted to please them both. No, he _needed_ to please them. He'd let them be for a while longer, enjoying each other's company. Though, he wanted in so bad. He was afraid, afraid that if he let them keep going that he'd be forgotten. _That was a given, especially with how long they've been together_. He pushed it down and continued to stroke himself, moaning and writhing against the headboard. He'd wait for them to come to him, but for now, just watching was enough he supposed.

Ryuu was the first to notice the unease in Chuuya. The lavender scent contradicted strikingly with the wine. Biting Atsushi's lip, he felt the other melt and relinquish dominance to Ryuu once more. Leaning back, Ryuu watched Atsushi's half-lidded eyes and he could've groaned from the sight alone.

Deciding to let the other linger alone, he crawled over Chuuya's legs, maintaining eye contact the entire way. His tongue darted out to lick up Chuuya's stomach, his eyes not once leaving those bright blue ones. He was aware his eyes were a shade away from black, but he couldn't help that. As his tongue met Chuuya's neck, he kissed the rest of his way up, his eyes finally closing. When he made it to Chuuya's lips, he nipped at the bottom one, aching desperately for the smells in the room to carry him along the current. His hands rested on Chuuya's hips as he swiftly lifted the other up as he leaned back, effectively having Chuuya on his lap in a mocking image of the way Atsushi was. His hands dug into the red curls, his tongue exploring every crevice he could find. He rolled his hips up into Chuuya's, moaning at the friction he had been aching for. His body shuddered as it molded against Chuuya's.

Chuuya shuttered and moaned, "R-Ah, Ryuu! Ryuunosuke!" He ground down on the body below him, arousal was the only thing that anyone could smell from him. Besides something else. Something familiar. The smell was the need to be dominated, a sweeter scent of cinnamon filling the air. He whined into Ryuu's mouth and brought his hand back to himself, stroking and writhing. He grabbed one of Ryuu's hands and lowered it to his ass. He was submitting slowly to the overwhelming alpha scent, his body shaking with need.

A growl rumbled Ryuu's chest, inhaling the scents like they were what kept him alive. Wrapping his hands around Chuuya's waist, he laid the other down on the bed and hovered over him. His lips trailed down Chuuya's body, his teeth grazing the other's ear as he whispered, "Chuuya," his voice was deep, husky with want. He looked up to see those blue eyes, a wonderful contrast to Ryuu's own black ones. Before Ryuu had the chance to explore the chest under him, Atsushi's mouth came over his shoulder to bite their bond mark, knowing it would have Ryuu a moaning mess. As the raven was distracted, Atsushi's hands grazed over the open skin below his alpha, exploring for a few moments before he stepped away from Ryuu to attach his mouth to the sculpted chest. He nipped at each dip and licked at each flat surface. He trailed his tongue up Chuuya's neck, nipping at the other's jawline.

Chuuya's eyes widened and he arched his back into the touches, "Shi!" He continued to moan the both of their names. He thrust his hips up to meet Atsushi's, "T-too many clothes! Touch me please!" He didn't know how much more he could handle, he needed them inside, one or both, he didn't know or care. He just needed them. "Inside! Please!" His hands twisted in the covers as he continued to thrust his hips onto the other's. He was so close, but he didn't want to cum from this, he wanted to explore and to be explored. He wanted them in the most intimate way possible.

Silent communication passed between Ryuu and Atsushi. A smirk lit Ryuu's mouth as he grabbed one of Chuuya's hands to lay on Atsushi's chest. Seeing the reaction from the two of them, an idea came to life. Slipping off of Chuuya, he picked up Atsushi and placed him on top of Chuuya. Grabbing both of Chuuya's hands, he placed them on Atsushi's chest, black eyes never once leaving Chuuya's. Atsushi was a moaning mess at Chuuya's hands setting a fire on his skin. Ryuu only added to the smell of Atsushi's strawberry scents as he softly kissed the tiger's neck, eyes still locked on Chuuya's, taunting the other to come closer.

Chuuya whined at the alpha's gaze then blinked. He grinned, sensing the challenge. He leaned up and kissed Atsushi's neck, the opposite of where Ryuu was. He bit the skin harshly before kissing it lightly and licking the bite in apology. Atsushi's moans only pushed Chuuya further. He drifted one hand down Atsushi's waist to touch the man's member. He slipped his hand inside and softly stroked the member, leaving feather like touches, teasing him, enjoying the shudders he received from the tiger. He used his free hand to twist the other's nipples. He detached his mouth from the other's neck before attaching Atsushi's lips to Ryuu's. While the raven was distracted, Chuuya pulled back quickly and switched his and Atsushi's positions. He pulled the tiger's pants down and in one swift motion, took the whole member in his mouth, moaning around it to send vibrations up the shaft. His ass was in the air, his back bowed. He kept eye contact with Atsushi, his eyes taunting as he moved his lips and sucked hard, bobbing his head with expert ease, ass wiggled with his movements, giving Ryuu a great view.

Atsushi _screamed_ , his hands dug into the sheets. Chuuya was _good_. his tongue _much_ more gifted than Ryuu. His breath was ragged at the movements Chuuya was doing. Atsushi was reduced to a writhing, stuttering mess at the vibrations from Chuuya's throat as sobs pushed through from the pleasure.

Ryuu, however, felt his arousal peak. He didn't care that Chuuya could make Atsushi scream with his mouth, Ryuu could make the other scream in other ways (although he _was_ going to get a lesson from Chuuya in blowjobs). Ryuu ran his fingers down Chuuya's ass, one finger rimming Chuuya's entrance as he covered Chuuya's lower back in kisses. He moved slowly, waiting for the new omega to stop him.

Chuuya moaned around Atsushi's cock and pushed his ass back against the intruding fingers and he arched his back into the kisses. He kept up his pace, never faltering as he lifted one hand and brought it to Atsushi's lips.

The tiger eagerly took the digits in and moaned around them, the vibrations slithering up Chuuya's arm. His tongue flicked and twirled around the fingers, anticipating what Chuuya wished to do with them. His bright purple-gold eyes locked onto Ryuu's and he shivered at the moan his alpha gave in response as the black eyes dropped.

Chuuya brought his fingers down and slipped one into Atsushi's entrance, twisting it around searching for the other's prostate. Once he brushed against it he entered another finger and pushed them hard against the bundle and gave a particularly hard suck at the same time.

Atsushi's back arched impossibly high, Chuuya's name rolling off his lips in a moan. His hands shuddered at the amount of strength he was gripping his hands in the sheets. His body writhed under Chuuya's hands. "Chu-Chuuya! More...m-more," he moaned.

Ryuu bit on Chuuya's side, the sounds from Atsushi were intoxicating and Chuuya was causing them. Now he needed to make Chuuya scream. Ryuu reached into his pocket to get the lube he retrieved moments ago from the desk. Spreading some on his fingers, he didn't bother trying to warm the fingers as he inserted two. Curling dangerously, he twisted and unfurled his fingers repeatedly against Chuuya's prostate unrelentingly. His teeth continued to bite into the unmarred flesh, wanting to mark Chuuya as his.

Chuuya's head popped off of Atsushi and let out a loud moan. "Ryuu!" He arched his back, fingers trembling against Atsushi's prostate. He leaned his head against Atsushi's stomach, shuttering as tears built up in his eyes and a few fell. He pushed his hips back hard on Ryuu's fingers, "Please Ryuu, please!" He continued whimpering in every octave his glorious voice could produce.

Atsushi mewled at the missing warmth from Chuuya's mouth, his body quaking. Ryuu grabbed Chuuya's shoulder, bracing himself as he continued stretching the other. The raven's mouth stretched up to bite into Chuuya's neck at his new omega bite. His tongue flicked across the sweat-slicked skin and he moaned into the other's neck. Atsushi purred at the scene before him as those black eyes met his and he held them, tears rolling down his pleasure filled face. Ryuu growled as he bit Chuuya's shoulder, keeping the intense gaze locked on Atsushi.

Chuuya cried out at the different stimulations. Pushing back on the fingers, he added another one to Atsushi before stretching and twisting. He rubbed Atsushi's prostate again before drawing them out. "R-Ready Shi?" He asked breathless. At a quick nod from the tiger below him, he moved back between the other's legs before he remembered a condom. "Condom? I-I need a condom..." He was desperate, he needed both of them. "I'm ready Ryuu," he moaned out.

Atsushi's eyes darted open as he fiddled with the nightstand drawer, trying to open it. After a few seconds he finally had it opened. His hands felt around, passing the things they bought at the toy store a week prior before feeling the condom wrappers. He quickly pulled out a few, tossing them on the bed. His hands shook as he gripped Chuuya's neck, his hands pulling the other down as their lips collided. He was a moaning mess, the scents driving him crazy.

Ryuu added another finger as he let out a ragged breath against Chuuya's neck, experimenting to make sure of the kink he hoped both of the omegas had.

Chuuya shuttered at the breath on his neck, "Ryuunosuke!" Chuuya pressed his neck slowly into the other's face, tilting for better access. His eyes darted to the still open nightstand drawer, bringing his hand over to feel around before his hand stopped on the anal beads they'd picked up. He made quick work of the packaging with his ability. He coated them with lube and shoved them inside Atsushi, flipping them on to the third setting, not waiting to introduce them slowly to the tiger. He grinned shakily through his moans, watching the tiger writhe and unravel under him. He could hear the gasping breaths and screams Atsushi was giving to Chuuya and _damn he couldn't wait any longer_. He grabbed a condom and slipped it on, thrusting in next to the anal beads after turning the beads up to the highest setting. Chuuya moaned at the tight heat, needing as much overstimulation as possible – he wanted to be wrecked. "Ryuu, baby... Please!" He whined as the nickname once again slipped out. Chuuya thrusted his hips hard inside Atsushi, over and over.

Atsushi's screams echoed off the wall. His body writhed hard on the bed, Chuuya's hands coming to the younger's hips to hold him in place. Atsushi was overstimulated. He had never tried the anal beads, too scared to. But now that the beads AND Chuuya were in him?! It was too much, too quick. Too soon. "Too...soon.." Atsushi gasped out in pleasure. His mouth formed words that his body rejected. Ryuu took his fingers out of Chuuya in retaliation. Slipping a condom on, he put more lube on his member before pushing in to the hilt. He had to brace himself on the bed at the warmth, not used to the new body. He let out a noise that was a mixture of a moan and a growl, his hands shaking. Before giving Chuuya time to think, he bit in the middle of the shoulder blades, the sensitivity of the smaller's body sure to light the room up in a blaze.

Chuuya shuddered and moaned, throwing his head back. He could barely think. "Ryuu! Ryuu!" He kept repeating the other's name. He was overstimulated and he almost fell on top of the other but forced himself to stay up on shaky arms, tears running down his flushed face and onto Atsushi's face. He didn't want to put too much on Atsushi too soon, so he pulled out. He reached his hand down to take out the anal beads.

Ryuu pulled out of Chuuya until only his tip was in before ramming back in. His breaths were ragged against Chuuya's spine, his hands fisting in the sheets. "Chuuya," his voice shook, husky with lust.

Atsushi's eyes flashed open, confused at why the other pulled out. Noticing Chuuya was taking out the beads, he fought with control over his shaking hands, darting them out to keep Chuuya's hand there – to keep the beads in. "Ch-Chuuya...p-please," he gasped out. His eyes were brimming with unshed tears. His body quaked. He was a wreck.

Chuuya stopped briefly to consider Atsushi's well-being before thrusting the beads back in and thrusting in right after. He pulled out and slammed back in, fast and hard. Chuuya hunched over and cried, tears falling from his eyes at all the pleasure. He continued pulling out and slamming back in hard, he leaned down and bit Atsushi's neck. "Ryuu please!" His voice quaked off the walls of the bedroom.

Atsushi, knowing it was too much stimulation for Chuuya, tried his best to wrap his legs around Chuuya's back, his hips rolling up and down on the other's cock. His body was trembling. He ducked his head into the crook of Chuuya's neck. At the same time, Ryuu's eyes widened at the perfect opportunity before him. He lightly blew on the legs in front of him, his breath hot before taking a toe into his mouth. Atsushi's head flew back, Ryuu's name yelled in a cry as his neck exposed dangerously and his moans turned erotically loud. Placing his hands on the bed, he shakily held himself up as he fucked Chuuya's cock, the anal beads vibrating against Chuuya's member. Ryuu's hips snapped forward once Atsushi gained a pace, quickly matching it.

Chuuya could feel himself getting close, but he refused to cum before either of his lovers. He fucked Atsushi harder, much harder, pounding with as much speed as his small body could muster. Every time he did, he fucked himself deeper on Akutagawa's cock. His scent was overpowering the room because he was so close. He shivered and lowered his head to Atsushi's nipples, biting and sucking.

Atsushi shook his head as he removed his legs, sliding off of Chuuya's cock. Looking at Ryuu, he sent a silent signal to his alpha. In understanding, the raven pulled out, a small smirk on his lips. Atsushi pecked Chuuya's lips before turning the redhead's back to the headboard. Tentatively, he handed the beads to Ryuu before straddling Chuuya and bottoming out on Chuuya's cock. Ryuu, however, pushed the beads gently into Chuuya before slowly thrusting in alongside them. With a shudder, Ryuu's head rested on Atsushi's shoulder. Ryuu couldn't move, the stimulation threatening to throw him over the edge. Atsushi, however, leaned forward, his lips connecting with Chuuya's as he rode the center of the wine aroma that the other occupants were now drunk on.

Chuuya cried out at the new stimulations. He was overwhelmed, "Please, please, please, please, please!" He kept repeating. More and more tears were leaking down his face. He looked absolutely wrecked. He squeezed his blue lust filled eyes shut and threw his head back, effectively breaking the kiss with Atsushi. He wanted to cum so bad! But he wouldn't. His body couldn't take much more of this, every touch was torture. Dazai never made him feel like this, the other just wanted to get off, so Chuuya usually got himself off after Dazai left or kicked him out of his own bedroom. This was all so new to him his hands flew up to Atsushi's back and his perfectly manicured nails bit into the pale back on top of him. He locked eyes with the two and Chuuya looked ethereal. The tears only adding to his beauty.

Atsushi's breath hitched at Chuuya's bright blue eyes. Atsushi couldn't talk, could only move his body. Ryuu, however, couldn't move but he could talk. He could see and smell how close the other was. With a particular hard thrust down as Atsushi bottomed out against Chuuya's cock again, Ryuu commanded, "Now, Chuuya. Go ahead, baby," Ryuu's body quivered as he set a brutal pace, the rhythm different than Atsushi's slower one. Silver hair mingled with black as Atsushi leaned his head on Ryuu's shoulder as he rode the other, his pants ragged.

Chuuya's fingers were back in the bed sheets, twisting and turning. He could feel his member knot, a sensation he had never felt before, but he didn't think much of it. He released with a cry of their names, mixed together, "Ryuu'shi!" He came hard, the command from Ryuu pushing him over. His scent overpowering everything in the room. Once he came down from his high, his body trembled, not used to all of that pleasure. Little whines escaped his lips and his body shuddered. His chest heaved and the flush from his face went all the way down his chest. Mouth opened slightly as little breaths passed through. His hair flung everywhere and sweat rolled down his skin.

Ryuu gently pulled out of Chuuya, pulling the anal beads with him along the way. His head leaned heavily on Atsushi's shoulder, the overstimulation from the anal beads casting ragged breaths over Atsushi. The younger stayed on Chuuya's lap for a moment, letting the other ride his orgasm out. While Chuuya was trying to compose himself, Atsushi slowly lifted off of the cock to swiftly turn around, inches away from dark orbs. The tiger's eyes gleamed in the lit room, an energy coursing through him he couldn't quite get rid of.

It was with a shock that Ryuu was reminded just how close Atsushi was to his heat. A moan escaped his mouth as he recalled just how long the lithe tiger could last. With a growl, his arms darted out to latch onto Atsushi's waist, pulling him roughly onto the raven's lap. The grin that ensued from the other was an innocent one, nothing like the scents filling the room. Ryuu's eyes closed, memorizing the sight. He felt fingers slide up his chest under his shirt and his breaths stuttered. "Atsushi," his voice was low and soft, a moan of a name. The tiger pounced. Lifting the shirt up over Ryuu's head, he tossed it beside them as Atsushi's lips connected softly with Ryuu's neck – knowing the kisses would unravel his alpha.

And unravel he did.

His body shook at the fingers that grazed his back, a threat not quite given action. Ryuu wasn't patient. "Atsushi," the name was a command and Atsushi obliged immediately. An obscene noise between a growl and a sigh etched onto Atsushi's skin as nails dug into the raven's flesh. Ryuu's mouth claimed the neck before him, placing extravagant bites and sucks everywhere he could. The fingers on his back stilled as an erotic moan filled the room – the burst of strawberries intoxicating Ryuu. One of the raven's hands came down to slip the condom he was wearing off, applying a new one and more lube. Without warning, Ryuu pushed inside Atsushi – knowing the treatment the other craved during his heats.

An elongated scream shuttered around the room, the fresh scratch marks on the raven's back pushing him farther. His tongue flicked over the bond mark as the scream gained in volume. The tiger moaned the other's name obscenely. Shuttering breaths landed on Atsushi's bond mark, a spark of energy setting him alive through their bond. Atsushi's body quivered on Ryuu as the raven set to work on another brutal pace, the slap of skin on skin loud in the room as the scents of cocoa and strawberry fought for attention.

Chuuya watched in exhausted fascination. His body was too spent to do anything other than watch. His chest heaved and he wanted to slip into a gentle slumber, but forced himself to stay awake, too enthralled with the performance in front of him to sleep, his blue eyes widening at the animalistic display and he bit his bottom lip.

Atsushi's voice found the air and he repeated Ryuu's name like a lifeline. Atsushi came up to meet each thrust of Ryuu's, the pace a faster one than they'd ever done. Sweat fell in ringlets down the raven's face. He knew this wasn't enough for his omega. With a soft kiss – the contrast amazing on Atsu's sore neck, he picked his shirt up from the bed, using it to blind the tiger. Tying it together in the back, he let his hands roam where his mouth followed.

"R-Ryuu! Ryuu Ryuu Ryuu Ryuu." The tiger moaned and sighed the name as if it were the only language he knew. Feeling his back begin to tense, the raven laid back, his arms keeping Atsushi stable as he readjusted his legs. Once he was comfortable, his black eyes looked back to the glowing ones, nodding his head to his omega. Atsushi didn't need anything else. Splaying his hands out on Ryuu's chest, he supported himself with his knees as he rode the alpha. He looked glorious, his back was arched, his head tossed back in pleasure as his hair fell down his shoulders. With each thrust, his lithe muscles were visible to those in the room. Ryuu's hands travelled over the bare body before him, lifting a hand to suck on a finger. Atsushi's body shuddered to a stop at Ryuu's actions. "M-more. More, more. R-Ryuu, I-I can't…" Atsushi pushed his body as fast as it could go, the fire not once decreasing nor increasing. His body quivered as he tried to understand the beast under his skin. Ryuu lifted up his knees, indirectly making Atsushi take him deeper. Holding the hips over him, he thrusted hard into the tiger, the silver hair mingling with black as his head fell onto Ryuu's shoulder, trying to keep pace with the raven, trying to find some kind of release at the unrelenting fire in his body.

Ryuu knew the frustration Atsu had when it came to his heats, especially since his tiger wasn't making matters any easier. No matter, he couldn't last any longer. He tried to keep up the pace, tried to hold his release back for his omega, but he couldn't. Cocoa fought strawberry as Ryuu felt the familiar tightening in his stomach and his body began quivering. His legs gave out, Atsushi's hips rolling up and down instead. Pleasure soared in Atsushi, but the pleasure was threatening to be overthrown by the pain of having to last so long. He felt like his body was being torn apart, the fire claiming everything inside. Purple-gold eyes opened and met the half-lidded eyes of Ryuu, tears falling from the overstimulation and the alpha couldn't wait any longer. Feeling his own knot form in Atsushi, he released with a cry, his back arching off the bed as his neck was exposed dangerously. Atsushi's body quivered as he continued to ride the raven, not knowing Ryuu had released. Sobs fell out of Atsushi's mouth, his body on fire.

Chuuya pushed himself up shakily and grabbed the anal beads. He remembered the dildo that he bought and grinned, using his gravity, he pulled it to him from the other bedroom, making light work of the packaging. Lifting Atsushi gently off the raven, he sat the beautiful tiger in front of him. Propping himself on his knees, he maneuvered Atsushi so that he was on all fours, his ass facing Chuuya. He slid the anal beads in Atsushi before coating the dildo with lube and pushing it hard and fast. He laid back, using his ability to control the dildo and resting the anal beads right on the others prostate.

Atsushi mewled into the bed, pulling the blanket up to muffle his noises. His body moved of its own volition, the hips falling down on the dildo, taking it down to the bottom as a loud mewl ensued around the blanket in his mouth. The blindfold Ryuu had pushed up had fallen and his world was in darkness, his senses enhanced as the tiger mewled and writhed under the stranger's hands. He didn't care what it was, just ready to get rid of the fire in his body that was burning through him. His teeth elongated and ripped through the blanket, his hands gripping the comforter with what strength he could muster. His body writhed on the bed, quivering and shuddering.

Chuuya sped up the pace and thrusted in hard, the anal beads completely around the other's prostate now. He carefully turned Atsushi on his back and took him in his mouth, sucking hard and fast, moaning around the shaft for added pleasure. He'd put his skills to use. Bobbing his head quickly and swirling his tongue.

Atsushi's hands lifted from the sheets to grip the red curls – his mind completely gone and the tiger now in control. Animalistic moans and ragged pants came from the tiger, his hips meeting the stranger thrust for thrust, unintentionally shoving his member further down Chuuya's throat. His back arched beautifully, sweat trickling down every crevice. The vibrations from his butt and the stranger were setting his body alight, the moans turning into soft growls. "P-please! Please please please!" His body writhed as his words were moaned in pleasured frustration. He was _BEGGING_. his body quivered with the intensity of the stimulations, nothing seeming to be enough to sedate the tiger. Sobs wracked through his body and tears fell down his face, falling into the sheets.

Chuuya kept it up, being as hard and fast as he could, trying to sedate the tiger. He wanted to bring pleasure to Atsushi. He pulled out every skill he had and put them to good use. He ran his hands up the others body and roughly pinched the other's nipples, then he brought one hand down and ran his fingernails up and down the inside of the glorious pale thighs.

Atsushi _SCREAMED_. They were pleasured screams that sounded like painful ones, the frustration seeping through. Needing skin to skin contact, he pulled at the red curls, trying to get the body to do _something_. He needed more, his body quaking and writhing as sobs continued to fall out of his face. He didn't know what he needed, he was too far gone in his desperation to reach climax. "M-more! M-more more please!" His voice was a broken beg, asking for something he didn't know what.

The buzz from his release ebbing away, Ryuu let two tendrils of Rashomon slither over to Atsushi. As one limb slipped under the shirt blindfold and pulled it off, the other tendril split in two to hold down each of Atsushi's wrists to the bedpost. With the new sense of sight, Atsushi's eyes darted open, his eyes gleaming.

Chuuya pulled the dildo out and stuck his tongue in, replacing it, the anal beads still curled tightly around the other's prostate. He grinned up at Atsushi and plunged his tongue in, swirling it around and adding his fingers in quick succession. He continued to rub the others prostate and scraped his nails on it. His tongue doing monstrous things to the boy's weeping hole. He used his teeth and bit at the opening before plunging his tongue in deep again, continuing his ministrations of his fingers.

Atsushi's thrashing calmed dramatically. His moans growing more and more loud, the strawberry scent overpowering all others. He could feel his purrs radiate through his body, his body shook from exhaustion. Chuuya's tongue did wonders to him, the vibrations along with his purrs were almost like a human vibrator and it soothed the tiger. Ryuu shakily sat up, looking on the view with immense arousal. His head swam with his lust. Cocoa came up to mingle just as strongly with the strawberry, the alpha growing hard once more. Crawling over, he placed his lips on Atsushi's, swallowing the tiger's moans. This was a side he had never seen of his omega, he wanted to treasure it. He ran his hands slowly down the pale chest and sides, his touches light in a way he knew would make the tiger tremble. His lips came to the glorious neck, to their bond. Placing his bond over Atsushi's, he began lightly nipping at the shoulder. Their scents mingled and deep growls came from the tiger, the purrs a background noise by now.

Chuuya continued his ministrations, making the anal beads weigh more with his ability, pressing them harder in the other. He slipped more fingers in, almost enough room for him to put his whole hand in and he grinned. He slid his hand in the slick cavern and wrapped his hand around the prostate, giving it a squeeze, leaving the beads in place. He hummed and took his other hand using his finger nails to bite the skin of the other's thighs.

Atsushi mewled and moaned, his hands slacking in Rashomon's grip. His body was trembling, the intense pressure change affecting the tiger more than anything else. Although Atsushi was quiet, it was when the pleasure was the most. Ryuu could sense the closeness of the other and his body shook in anticipation, wanting to know what a soft, kneading Atsushi would look like as he reached his climax. Moving their bond marks apart, Ryuu's alpha gaze met Chuuya's omega gaze heatedly, cocoa filling the room as those black eyes took in the sight of Chuuya's mouth on Atsushi's cock.

Making sure Chuuya knew to watch him, he kissed his way down Atsushi's sides, eyes locked on Chuuya's the entire time. As he came to those glorious hips, he gave them a nip before continuing to kiss down to the younger's thighs. After adding more of his arousal scents, Ryuu kept the intense alpha gaze on Chuuya as he softly blew down Atsushi's thighs. The noise that escaped the tiger was one of pure erotica. The tiger's head bent back treacherously as his back arched, his body now quivering.

Chuuya watched, but wanted to look away and he moaned on Atsushi. Chuuya gave a particularly hard squeeze to the other's prostate. He rubbed the surface and squeezed hard, keeping eye contact with Ryuu. He bit the surface, nibbling. He felt his body trembling, he was getting excited again. His blue eyes flashed at the alpha, feeling overwhelmed.

Ryuu knew how much his omega thrived on scents and he wrapped a hand into the red curls, pulling Chuuya's mouth to him in one swift pull. Chuuya whined at being pulled away. He was half-hard again. He kissed Ryuu, his expertise coming to light. Ryuu's other hand trailed down Atsushi's body to wrap around the tiger's cock. He began pumping fast, contrary to the thrusts Chuuya was giving. Immediately, Atsushi's body jerked and tightened, "RYUUYA!" Atsushi's cries mingling together as his release landed on Ryuu's fingers and the tiger's stomach. Pulling back from the gentle kiss the alpha gave, the raven began licking his fingers clean, high off of the strawberry wine he was smelling.

Chuuya withdrew his hand and felt his member get fully hard. He whined as the hand in his hair pulled, being a full-on masochist. His scent was swarming the air as he tried to push himself closer to Ryuu, pulling their lips apart, the unbonded omega let out a cry of, "Alphaaaa~," he was desperate to be dominated, loved it more than anything, he only topped Atsushi as to help the other. It was very unfamiliar territory for him. He brought his hands up and ran them over every available surface he could reach on the raven.

Ryuu sank into the wine scent, giving himself in. He hooked his finger in Chuuya's choker, pulling the others mouth against his, biting the bottom lip. Experimentally, he seeped more tendrils out to wrap around Chuuya's waist, laying him on his back as Ryuu hovered over the omega. Keeping the tendril wrapped around Chuuya's waist, he slid the tip of another tendril along Chuuya's chest. Meanwhile, his teeth merely nipped at the omega's neck, not allowing a single brush of his breath to fall on the neck. His fingers dug into the smaller's curvy hips, pulling them up to brush their groins together.

Chuuya groaned and wanted the other to do more, "M-More! Ryuu," he pulled the other closer and decided to go back to his teasing attitude, he leaned into the others ear and whispered, "I like it rough baby, pound me," He licked the shell of the raven's ear, then he bit it and pulled, thrusting his hips up to meet the others hips again.

Ryuu's breath hitched and he let out a shuttering breath. Chuuya was too straightforward. "Be quiet." He groaned out, the words said out of habit when around this firecracker. He bit Chuuya's neck in retaliation, his hand pushing Chuuya's hips down. His body shook at the other's words, and it scared him how much power these two held over him. Pushing the worries out, he used one of his knees to keep Chuuya's hip down while he added a condom and lube. Using Rashomon, he held Chuuya's hands down as his teeth grazed the beautiful hips, his tongue trailing paths down to the other's thighs. Nipping experimentally along the way before giving a particularly heavy bite at the junction of Chuuya's hip and thigh.

Chuuya grinned at the obvious distress he put on Ryuu before moaning and trying to arch into the hard bite, his body shook with want and need. His scent grew stronger, showing just how much he loved the rough treatment. He wanted the alpha to use Rashomon to pin him down, but chose to keep quiet, like ordered. He locked eyes with Ryuu, his blue orbs shining and teasing, _is that the best you got?_ they asked.

Ryuu's eyes flashed black. Giving in to Chuuya's want, he slung Rashomon out to wrap around Chuuya's neck, enough to keep the other's head from looking down at him, no restriction. Drowning in the wine, he bit his way up Chuuya's body, sucking every dip and biting every chance he could. Chuuya was HIS. He may not have the bond, but he would make others know it. No one would be able to understand, to spoil Chuuya like he could. A growl sounded low in his mouth as his mouth connected onto Chuuya's, roughly sucking the tongue that tried to dart out into Ryuu's mouth. He shoved two fingers inside Chuuya's entrance without warning, finding he could easily fit three fingers in. Taking them out, he bit the omega's bottom lip with a small growl as his hips snapped up and he entered Chuuya without warning. His eyes latched onto the blue ones, daring the redhead to lash out at the intrusion, as if to say _this is what you wanted_. There was, however, a small glint in his eyes that asked the question _it is, right?_

Chuuya grinned up at him and snapped his hips back on the others, he lifted his hands and grabbed the back of Ryuu's hair, pulling him down hard and biting the other's lips in return. He made it known that he was a willing participant. He also wanted the other to know that the only way he'd sit still is if he was tied down and boy, did he want that. Chuuya slowly lightened the other's body, intent on switching their positions, he wouldn't be out played.

Ryuu's growl was animalistic. With more force than he had used on Atsushi, he shot Rashomon out to pin Chuuya down, the tendrils tightening around the wrists, neck, and waist. Ryuu's teeth snapped at Chuuya's neck as he pulled out only to shove back in, colliding roughly with the redhead's prostate. "Chuuya." His voice rumbled deep over Chuuya's body, the name almost a growl. Only Chuuya could bring out this side of Ryuu, the side that reveled in the power his gift possessed, only to push him further. A moan escaped Atsushi's mouth as he felt the unfamiliar signals from Ryuu, a new spice showing in Ryuu's aroused state.

Chuuya grinned unashamed, "G-getting a little worked up, baby?" He groaned as Rashomon wrapped around him beautifully, contrasting with his naturally pale and unblemished skin. He moaned wantonly as Rashomon tightened around him because he spoke out of turn. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes as Ryuu thrusted wickedly into him and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Ryuu's eyes jerked up, dark enough to still Chuuya in their intensity. His black locks fell into his face, contrasting magnificently with his too pale skin. His hands came up to caress the beautiful face before him. "Be." His voice was dark, husky with need. He leaned in so that his face was mere inches from Chuuya's. "Quiet." He bit Chuuya's ear and tugged, his body shaking from the intensity he didn't know he possessed. Chuuya would not strip him of his pride. He released a controlled breath over Chuuya's neck, trailing it with precision to the other side where he bit down. Chuuya shuddered at the breath on his neck and he desperately wanted to move towards it, but was held in place by the other's ability.

At the enormous smell of wine, the raven could've swore he smelled something else but couldn't put his finger on it. After feeling the shake in the new omega's body, he set a brutal pace as he lifted Chuuya's hips to give more room.

Chuuya bit his lips to keep his moans in. He tried to throw his head back but was held in place once again. He whined in frustration before biting his lips harder. He could do nothing but moan and try to twist his body. He drew blood out of his lip, tasting the coppery liquid on his tongue.

Ryuu shook his head, intense black gaze back in Chuuya's view. Ryuu was lingering on every moan the other gave, needing the praise but not going to ask for it. Licking the blood off of the other's lips, he commanded, "Let me hear everything." His voice wasn't as deep, and if he analyzed the voice, he might've been able to make out the underlying needy tone. He worked his hands into Chuuya's, their fingers tangling. His thrusts gained even more momentum as he trailed his tongue up Chuuya's neck, down the beautifully arched chest, to land securely on the puckered nipples. His teeth grazed over one first before taking the bud in his mouth, twisting it and sucking.

Chuuya instantly let out a loud moan, "Ryuu!" His fingers twitched in the bed sheets helplessly. Tears ran down his face freely and quickly. "I-I thought you wanted me to be quiet." He smirked through his tears.

Ryuu bit the nipple in retaliation before leaning back on his knees, his hands releasing Chuuya's fingers. Without preamble, he swung both of Chuuya's legs over his shoulders, using the omega's hips to pull him closer before ramming hard and deep, unrelentingly. His body shook at the new stimulation, deciding to see if Chuuya had the same switch as Atsushi. Leaning down, eyes on Chuuya's, he blew another trail of air over the wonderfully exposed thighs.

Chuuya screamed out, his thighs shivering deliciously. His fingers were going white with how hard they were twisting the sheets, he wanted to claw the others back but loved being tied up and held down too much to object. He locked eyes with Ryuu, the alpha's stare pinning him, his own blue eyes looking desperate for release as his mouth opened to release arousing sounds.

Eagerly, the raven leaned down to swallow the unspoken praise, inadvertently pushing deeper into Chuuya as the omega's legs were on his shoulders. His hands wound back into Chuuya's, loving the tight grip the other had as he clenched the raven's hand. Slowly, he began tightening Rashomon's hold on Chuuya's wrists and neck in reward. A moan left his lips as a shudder went through him at the spike in pleasure Atsushi sent to him. Knowing his omega was taking great pleasure in watching them, he began snapping his hips forward, wanting to find out just how wrecked he could make Chuuya, but always a glimmer in his eyes that reminded Chuuya he wasn't completely gone and could stop whenever he ordered.

Chuuya was completely gone, though. The tightening of Rashomon making it that much sweeter. He moaned out incoherently as the other went deeper, "Ah! H-ahh, Ah!" Spit leaked out of his open mouth and down his chin and he tried to keep his eyes locked with Ryuu, trying not to squeeze them shut. He looked utterly wrecked and could no longer form a thought. All he knew, was that he wanted more pleasure and the beautiful man on top of him gave it to him.

Ryuu's hands released Chuuya's in favor of cupping the face under him. "You're beautiful.." The phrase slipped out, but he wouldn't take it back. Chuuya blushed and a few more tears released in response. He'd never been called that by anyone meaningful before, his heart swelled. Ryuu released Rashomon, his fingers running over the burns the tendrils made. His lips dragged across the burns in apology before slowing his thrusts. He brought his lips up to meet the kiss swollen lips below him as his hands reached back into the red curls, lifting the omega's head to deepen their kiss.

He raised his newly freed hands and wound them around Ryuu's neck. At the new thrusts, little moans left his mouth and went into the raven's. His scent changed into one of immense happiness at just the words that left the others mouth and tears continued to slip down his face as he kissed the man a top of him.

Ryuu caught scent of lavender and he sighed into the kiss. The scent was so strong, almost as if it had never seen the light of day. Changing his course, he used Rashomon to lower the legs on his shoulder to wrap around his waist. His tongue slid in to brush slowly over every crevice, his hands gently setting the omega's head on the bed before they roamed over Chuuya's sides. He was going to show this man just how beautiful he was. His touches turned soft and warm, a stark contrast to just mere moments ago. His thrusts went deeper even if they were slower, seemingly always keeping pressure on the omega's prostate and he shook at the warmth in Chuuya. His hands ghosted over every piece of skin he could find below him, his hips dangerously low and touching the omega's.

He may not have been good at oral, but his hips and waist wound in ways not many could and he used it to his advantage. Atsushi, however, bathed in the lavender scent. "Chuuya," Atsushi's voice was soft, full of admiration and adoration. The tiger was still coming down from his high, letting his body calm down as he said everything the alpha was showing in his body movements. "You're so beautiful, you're glowing, baby. You look so gorgeous." Each of his words were said with a small purr.

More tears fell out of Chuuya's eyes at the praise. He writhed on the bed at the slow treatment, unused to it. It was far more intimate than the fast, animalistic pace he'd had every time he'd had sex. His back arched and he could feel himself getting closer as the words of praise rolled off Atsushi's tongue. He moved his hands from behind Ryuu's head and put one on the other's chest, the other hand went crawling on the bed towards his other lover, wanting him to be included, even if by just holding his hand. He was overwhelmed and he felt so loved, he could do nothing but cry and moan.

Atsushi's eyes glowed gold from the pleasured release moments ago. Crawling over to Chuuya, his eyes were ethereal as he kissed the neck of the unbonded omega before him, his tongue darting out over the sweat-slick skin. Ryuu's mouth came down on Chuuya's, his lips heated whereas the alpha's touches were soft. He could feel the wine begin to overpower the lavender and he kept his thrusts the same pace, not wanting to break the other's pleasure. The silent acknowledgement between their bond had a smile appearing on the bonded omega and alpha's mouths. Together, they said, "Chuuya." Atsushi's voice released admiration while the alpha's voice was deeper, huskier, showing how absolutely arousing Chuuya was.

The new omega whined and arched his back, his hole tightening around Ryuu's cock as he came, the others calling his name pushing him over. His body was shaking, hard as he came down from his high, this was by far the best sex he'd ever had. His eyes were clear and loving as he looked between the two.

Ryuu moaned as Chuuya's hole tightened and he moaned as he felt his knot before cumming, waiting for the omega to ride out his orgasm. His head rested on Chuuya's chest, his body shaking. Atsushi's eyes gleamed at Chuuya, gently placing his mouth on the now abandoned lips, wanting to love the other more. His fingers trailed through the red curls, purring softly.

Chuuya continued to breathe heavily, his eyes closed. He slowly opened them, half-lidded and locked eyes with the two before returning Atsushi's kiss, leaning his head into the hands gently massaging his head. By this time, Dazai had usually left, it felt nice to be embraced after sex, happiness clouded his scent again as he wound his hands on the other two. One in Ryuu's hair, the other touching Atsushi's cheek softly. He massaged the back of the raven's head.

Lavender permeated the air around them, soaking into their brains as they unconsciously wound vanilla and sandalwood among the scents. Ryuu's hands released the hips, using him to slither under Chuuya's back, his palms cupping the spine as his fingers mingled. his body buzzed with the aftereffects of his release, the happiness soaring just under his skin like electricity, or was it his and Atsushi's happiness together? He wasn't sure nor did he care. Atsushi pulled back and rested his head on the crook of Chuuya's neck, humming softly as a hand ran down his alpha's back, gently soothing the raven. Ryuu lifted his head, using his shaking hips to push his body up so his head could rest on the other side of Chuuya's neck as his arms tightened around the body under him. They didn't say anything, didn't want to ruin the moment. Instead, they let their scents sing together in the room.

Chuuya relaxed into them, feeling himself drift off. He felt warm and content and didn't want to move, he nuzzled the heads laying on him and smiled before closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

Atsushi curled into the omega, his tiger's tail wrapping around the others to keep them close. He gave his alpha a kiss on the forehead before nodding off. Ryuu, however, couldn't sleep and felt restless. Looking up, he smiled at the two before him. Gently he pressed kisses to both of their foreheads, placing his head up to rest next to Atsushi's, feeling too far away from his omega. He seeped Rashomon out to wrap around both of the omegas, his gift practically purring at the contact and he could finally feel his body rest as he nodded off to sleep.

 **-The Next Morning-**

Chuuya woke up slowly and smiled, remembering the night before. He nuzzled the two laying on top of him and sighed. He needed a smoke but didn't want to move. He used his gravity to lighten the two and carefully slipped out from under them. He found a shirt on the ground, it just so happened to be Atsushi's and slipped it on, the shirt coming down mid-thigh and slipping down his shoulder. Walking to the balcony, he grabbed his cigarettes and lighter off the TV stand. He leaned on the railing and lit it sighing as the familiar taste of nicotine hit his tongue.

Ryuu was a light sleeper, a stark contrast to the tiger next to him. Looking up, he saw Chuuya on the balcony through the curtains. Smiling, he slid off the bed and walked over, his feet silent as he picked his shirt up from the floor along with his boxers as he slipped them on. Walking up behind Chuuya, he smelled lavender and he breathed in the scent deeply. Wrapping his arms around Chuuya from behind, he bent his head to rest on Chuuya's shoulder. He couldn't stop his thoughts from wondering, whispering under his breath, "Do you regret it?" He hid his face from Chuuya in the older's shoulder as his black locks fell over Chuuya's shoulder and neck.

The smaller dropped his cigarette in surprise and turned to Ryuu; he lifted the head out of the crook of his neck and kissed him. Pulling back he smiled and looked into Ryuu's slate colored eyes, "Nope, not at all," he hugged the man in front of him and buried his head in the others chest, inhaling the scent of sandalwood. He bit his lip and refused to look at Ryuu, "Do you?"

Ryuu wrapped his arm tightly around the waist in front of him, his hand tilting up Chuuya's chin. He laid his lips softly on the other, just enjoying the feel of their connected lips. "How could I?" His hand flitted through the red curls, smiling against Chuuya's lips. Sandalwood overpowered the jasmine, his happiness seeping through the room. His other fingers gently ran down and up the omega's back.

Chuuya just smiled brighter at the confession. "I'm glad..." He peeked back inside at Atsushi and bit his lip, "Do you think Shi does?" He looked worried, he didn't want any problems between any of them, as he liked them both. He glanced up in Ryuu's eyes, looking for the answer.

Ryuu's eyes flashed before a soft laugh escaped. Shaking his head, he leaned their foreheads together. "Do you remember me mentioning the bond between alpha's and omegas?"

Chuuya looked up at Ryuu, making eye contact, "Yeah, what about it?"

Ryuu's eyes softened, memorizing every shade of blue in the other's eyes. "You can feel everything," he tilted his head so that his mouth was directly in front of Chuuya's ear. " _Everything_ the other feels." His voice was an octave deeper, the hint of cocoa seeping out of Ryuu. He pulled back, his hand cupping the side of Chuuya's face. "Atsushi doesn't regret it," his eyes were soft, the light hitting the irises so that they looked almost silver. "But please, feel free to ask him yourself," a soft laugh sounded from the alpha as he turned his head to the bedroom, his eyes falling on the passed out tiger. "If he ever wakes up," his voice was teasing, a smile gracing his features. He was _happy._ He turned back, both of his arms wrapping around Chuuya as the realization hit him. Sandalwood spiked around them as he lifted Chuuya into a hug. Ryuu was happy. He was impossibly happy.

Chuuya laughed and leaned into Ryuu's arms. He leaned up and kissed the raven. He wanted to stay in the other's arms longer, but knew Ryuunosuke had to leave soon to take his exam. "Want me to make breakfast while you get ready?" He rested their foreheads together.

Ryuu groaned, throwing his head back. He fucking hated exams. Throwing his head back down, he nuzzled into the red curls before swiping Chuuya up in a piggy back ride. He smiled at Chuuya's giggles as the redhead tried to conceal them by nuzzling into his neck. He walked them out to the kitchen, leaning to press a soft kiss to the tiger's forehead and smiled at the purr that ensued. Turning back, he walked them the rest of the way into the kitchen.

Setting the firecracker on the counter, he wrapped his arms around Chuuya's waist as he buried his head into the other's shoulder again. Immediately, the omega wrapped his legs around Ryuu and pulled him closer, tangling his arms around the other's back as he played with the black locks. "I don't wanna go..." the raven said pathetically, knowing it was a losing battle.

"It'll be okay baby, you're smart, this will be a breeze," Chuuya nuzzled the taller and laid his head on his shoulder, breathing in the alpha's scents.

Ryuu groaned, his body tired. Lifting the other again, he made his way to the bathroom. "You're too good to me." His voice was soft with a hint of mocked anger. Ryuu really didn't deserve all of this. Setting the omega on the counter, he reached down under the sink, finding - of course lavender bath salts. Shaking his head and laughing, he poured some into the tub before starting the water. He grabbed a towel from the closet, draping it over his shoulder. Turning back to Chuuya, he gave a small, shy smile. "Now, time for me to spoil you," He kissed the other, a playful nip on the omega's bottom lip as he pulled away. "I'll be back," he murmured on the soft lips, willing his body to move when it clearly wasn't going to listen.

Chuuya returned the kiss as he blushed at the thoughts in his head. _Of course he wanted Ryuu to take a bath with him. Of course he did. But…_. "Babe, you don't have time," he laughed, "it's important that you take your final, I'll be here when you get back," he hopped off the counter and pulled Atsushi's shirt over his head. Then, he stepped in. "You can, however sit with me for a while?" He smiled at the other.

Ryuu shook his head. He knew better. He was an alpha and an unbonded omega before him? It was deadly. He was surprised he managed not to bond Chuuya last night. Leaning down, he placed a kiss to Chuuya's forehead. "I don't trust myself enough for that, sadly. I will however," he threw on a smile, mocking Chuuya's sentence structure mere moments before, "throw this towel in the dryer for you while I get ready." Turning, he cut on the radio. Lavender invaded his senses and he swiveled back to Chuuya, watching the moment unfolding before him.

Chuuya _was_ kind of sore, blushing as he remembered last night's events. This after-care was nice. He leaned back in the tub and relaxed, listening to the music. He grabbed his expensive body soap, noticing that it was getting low and squeezed some on a rag, lathering his body softly, wanting to keep his skin looking fantastic. Before long, Ryuu had found himself sitting on the counter, watching silently.

Chuuya heard his phone ring from the other room and frowned before pulling it towards him with his ability, hoping not to wake Atsushi. Seeing the name 'Mori' appear on the screen, he frowned and hung it up. He let the water out before running more, happy to have the body fluids off of him. He proceeded to wash his hair and body again before stepping out and looking at Ryuu, soaking wet.

Ryuu knew, KNEW he shouldn't have stayed.

But he couldn't help it. He ached to touch the other, to lick the water off but _NO! No._ He had to leave. He had to. He had an exam. He had a class to pass. He had an exam, right? The class was one he needed in order to graduate, right? His hands tightened on the side of the sink as he looked away, willing his body to move but it wouldn't. A blush worked up from his neck into his cheeks. His eyes had turned a few shades darker, the scent of cocoa and sandalwood mixing.

Smelling the arousal from the raven, Chuuya smirked as he pulled a towel from the laundry room with his ability, wrapping up in it. He always bought big ones, loving to be swallowed in them. He tucked a stray hair behind his ear and walked up to Ryuu, giving him a soft kiss before asking, "Can I have one of your shirts to wear while you're gone?" He looked away and blushed, embarrassed at the confession and hoping he wasn't pushing his boundaries. He bit his lip and hoped he hadn't.

Dark grey eyes jerked to meet bright blue. His breath hitched, memorizing the view before him. Not trusting his hands, he slithered a tendril of Rashomon out to wrap around Chuuya's waist, pulling him closer. Sandalwood scents filled the air, his eyes sparkling. "Really?" his voice was soft, vulnerable.

Chuuya laughed and nodded before leaning their foreheads together and smiled, "Really, I wanna feel close to you, even when you're gone," he tucked more hair behind his ears, "I'll have Shi here with me, but you'll be gone," he admitted blushing. "But if you don't want to, that's fine!" He felt a little unsure, his blush growing.

Ryuu's cheeks blushed bright red. Atsushi hadn't asked for his shirts, had merely stole them. Nodding emphatically, he cupped the face before him. "Whatever shirt you want!" his eyes were bright again, sandalwood seeping everywhere. His smile was broad, his head ducking down to hide in Chuuya's chest as he pulled the other even closer, his arms wrapping around the omega. "Atsushi has some of my shirts, you can chose any of those too," he laughed softly. "Be sure to hide _your_ shirts. Atsushi may try to take those. Especially your oversized ones."

Chuuya laughed and wound his arms around Ryuu. "Good luck with that, I hate to admit it but I'm a bit on the smaller side, so my shirts will be tight on him," Chuuya thought for a minute before grinning, "On second thought, he's more than welcome to my shirts~." He pulled away reluctantly, "I don't want you to go, but it's almost time, baby." He pecked the crown of the other's head and pulled the other off the counter. He walked through his living room wrapped in nothing but his fluffy towel, the window curtains open and didn't think twice about it.

Ryuu followed blindly, his eyes never once straying from the towel achingly low on Chuuya's hips. He wanted nothing more than to rip the damned towel off. A ray of light hit his eyes and he diverted his attention, seeing the window curtains open, putting Chuuya on full display.

With a small growl, he shot Rashomon out to lift Chuuya off the floor and drop the body in Ryuu's arms. "You left the curtains open." His tone was chipped, a bit possessive if anyone were to look into the tone.

And who else aside from Atsushi was best at the job? Chuuya.

Chuuya looked up confused. "They're always open..?" He wasn't used to such behavior, given that Dazai never cared enough to be jealous. Then it hit him, "Are you _jealous_?" He laughed and poked Ryuu's cheek, "You are! That's so cute!" He hugged Ryuu around the neck, still laughing. "I'll go put some clothes on, I don't think about it. Usually I walk around naked since no one is ever here!" He pecked Ryuu's face, lavender scent filling the room showing his happiness.

Ryuu buried his flaming face in Chuuya's shoulder, flustered beyond belief. A scent of mint came out, "Of course I'm jealous," he huffed out, sounding like a pout. Angry at the different emotions warring within him, he buried deeper into the red curls. "Be quiet," It ended on a growl but he knew Chuuya would see through it. His whole body was flaming by the time he was walking up the stairs to Chuuya's bedroom. This man was _going to put some FUCKING CLOTHES ON._

Chuuya laughed hard, curling into Ryuu's chest. "Go to your room, I want one of your shirts," he leaned up and kissed Ryuu's mouth before sliding his tongue out and slipping it in his mouth. He couldn't describe how happy he was.

Ryuu groaned at the contact, setting the other down as he cupped that beautiful face. He darted his tongue into the eager mouth and a small moan passed his lips. Pulling back, he shook his head. "You have no idea what you do to me."

Chuuya tilted his head and smiled innocently, "What do I do to you baby? Tell me~," he twirled his finger in the raven's locks, teasing the other. He pressed his wet body against the taller's and smirked.)

That was _it. That. Was. It._

Rashomon darted out the flick the towel off, pushing the body further up the bed until the red curls were splayed out on the pillow. This damned tease was _laughing._ A hand wound into the red curls, pushing the head up to collide lips with Ryuu. A sigh passed the alpha's mouth.

Chuuya pulled away from the kiss to caress the other's face, smiling gently, "Later baby, you have to leave in like 5 minutes..." He kissed him softly. "I'll definitely take a rain check though," he rolled his body up on the one on top of him and leaned near the other's ear, licking the shell. "Definitely later," he whispered and blew hot air on the spot he just licked.

The raven shuddered, cocoa immediately filling the room. Using Rashomon, he held Chuuya down as he hung his head, trying to collect himself. He wanted – no needed Chuuya to do more, his body was aching for the other's touch. Shoving it down as best as he could, he slid off of the bed, taking Rashomon with him as he made his way downstairs to get clothes on.

Chuuya blushed and panted as the other left the room. He wanted Ryuu so bad, but knew this class was important for him. He bit his lip and tried to calm his body down. Once he was calmer, he went in search of the tall raven's clothes.

Slipping off his boxers and shirt, Ryuu jumped into the downstairs bathroom shower for a few minutes.

Chuuya slipped on a black button-down shirt that reached a little lower than the one he wore earlier. He inhaled and could smell the Ryuu's scent, he was happy. He walked in his room quietly and grabbed a pair of short boxers, slipping them on. He went to the living room and made Ryuu some toast, figuring he could eat it on the go, since Chuuya himself wasted so much time. Once it was finished he sat it down on the table in a plastic container before sitting down on the chair next to it. He then pulled his hair back into a wet, messy bun and laid his head in his arms.

Not caring that his hair was going to be damp for class, Ryuu threw himself into the grey shirt, black pants, and a black dress shirt left unbuttoned. He walked out of the bathroom, his body still aching and trailing cocoa everywhere he went.

He stilled at the sight before him. Chuuya looked _good_ in black. Chuuya looked GOOD in his shirt! Holy fuck! Walking over, he pulled a few stray hairs behind Chuuya's ear, leaning down to kiss both of Chuuya's cheeks – sandalwood and cocoa fighting for attention. "How am I supposed to leave now?" His voice was husky but taunting.

Chuuya looked up at him and grinned, "Just think about all the fun we'll have when you get back. I can promise it'll be much better than what we do now, given that it'd be rushed," Chuuya laughed and stood up to kiss the other, then leaned in his ear and whispered, "You can have me anyway you want once you get back, I'll do _anything_ you want once you get back~."

Ryuu's eyes widened as they turned a few shades darker. Wrapping his arms around the smaller body, he pulled Chuuya close, molding his body against him as the smell of cocoa grew intense. In retaliation, he bit down on the neck of the soft skin, running his tongue over the patch beneath his teeth, relishing the whines Chuuya gave in response.

Without another glance, he released Chuuya and walked to the door, leaving a tendril of Rashomon to twirl around the red curls he desperately wanted to touch.

Chill bumps remained on Chuuya's skin as Ryuu left the room. He fell to his knees holding the side where the action had taken place. He glared half-heartedly at the raven then sighed, "Have a good day and good luck!" He rubbed the spot a few times before standing up and going to check on Atsushi, maybe his other lover was hungry and he'd make him breakfast. He smiled, it was nice to be needed.

Ryuu smiled at the door, yelling over his shoulder, "Be safe, Chuuya." And with that, he walked out of the door.

Chuuya walked in the room and saw the tiger curled up in the blankets. He smiled and sat next to him, running his hands through the soft silver hair. "Shi... Baby, are you hungry?" He asked softly.

Atsushi's purrs filled the room as the tiger slid up to rest his head in Chuuya's lap, his arms curled into his chest. Small mumbles sounded from the tiger's chest, trying to wake up.

Chuuya giggled softly, continuing to run his hands through the other's hair.

Purple-gold eyes opened slowly, his senses heightened. Smelling lavender, his arms wrapped around the body he was leaning on, his tail coming out to pull the other's legs down. Within a second, Atsushi had Chuuya laying against his body, an arm under the smaller's head while the other was wrapped around Chuuya's waist as the fingers ran up and down the smaller's spine. His tail twitched along Chuuya's legs, his eyes shone brightly as he looked at Chuuya. "Morning, Chuuya." His voice was quiet, sleepy.

Chuuya blushed then leaned forward and kissed the other softly. "Good morning Atsushi," he leaned their foreheads together. "Are you hungry, baby?"

Atsushi nodded, always hungry. "I'm always hungry," he buried his head in the others hair, purring softly. "But I don't wanna get up," he groaned inwardly at the idea.

"Well, why don't you tell me what you want for breakfast and you can stay here while I make it?" He snuggled deeper into Atsushi's hold, feeling safe and warm. "I've never done anything like this before, usually Dazai leaves right after." He blushed thinking of last night. "Thanks for last night Atsushi, I didn't know sex could be that good. Usually Dazai does whatever he wants with me for his own pleasure and then we're done and he leaves.."

Atsushi knew Dazai, having been friends with the man during his first semester at college. It was how Chuuya and Dazai met, ultimately. Atsushi had brought Dazai along to the club as Ryuu took Chuuya, making the event a double date arrangement. Atsushi clenched his eyes shut in the red curls, guilt seeping into him. He had been ignoring the feeling since he began staying with Chuuya, Ryuu having not told him any details about their arrangements. Atsushi hated Dazai now. A few tears slipped through at the pain Chuuya must be going through. "I'm s-sorry Chuuya. I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller, wanting to shield him from everything.

Chuuya tried to look at him, he was confused. "It's not your fault Atsushi," he pulled the other away from him and kissed him, "You have nothing to be sorry for." He ran his hands through the other's hair. He stared into the tiger's eyes softly hoping the other understood that he didn't blame him, not in any way.

Tearful purple-gold eyes met blue and Atsushi shook his head. "If I hadn't introduced you to him..." Atsushi's eyes turned troubled, releasing more cinnamon in the air. He pulled the other to him, his tail curling around Chuuya. "I hated seeing you in pain...if it weren't for me, you'd never have met him and you'd never be in this predicament now..." A few tears fell as his dark thoughts began filtering through.

Chuuya smiled at the boy, touched. Shaking his head, he said, "It's not your fault Shi. I could have left any time I wanted to, I could have realized it was toxic, buy I stayed. But, ultimately, it's Dazai's fault for acting the way he was. It's no one's fault but his own. And besides," he kissed the other's tears away, "If I never dated Dazai, I wouldn't know how great I had it with you two!"

Atsushi felt more tears fall out of his eyes, but they weren't sad ones. The cinnamon was replaced with vanilla as the tiger leaned in to press his lips against Chuuya's, his hands gently cupping the face before him. Pulling back, he leaned their foreheads together. "So, you're happy now?" His voice was hesitant but hope filled the tones.

Chuuya kissed the other back before nuzzling him and smiling, the smile full of love. "I'm so very happy," his eyes were twinkling, the smell of lavender mixed with vanilla, showing his happiness.

Atsushi pulled the face before him close, needing to show Chuuya just how much those words affected him, to show him that last night would absolutely NOT be the best night of his life. Smiling into the kiss, he threw his leg over Chuuya's waist, effectively straddling him. Sliding a hand under the back of Chuuya's neck, he lifted the other and their lips connected slowly, leisurely. His other hand ran down the black shirt, gradually unbuttoning it. Atsushi was going to take his time with Chuuya, was going to explore him. Chuuya deserved at least that from the world. And Atsushi was going to give it to him.

Chuuya blushed and looked up at Atsushi questioningly. He tilted his head to the side "What's wrong? Not that I'm not enjoying this," he blushed harder.

Atsushi smiled, his eyes gleaming. Deciding to pull out one of Chuuya's cards, he said, "La ferme. Embroisse moi." His tongue rolled off the syllables easier, but still with flaws. One of his hands came up to rest on Chuuya's cheek, his thumb rubbing idle patterns.

Chuuya blushed and felt hot. He squirmed on his back, he loved when Atsushi spoke to him like that. He grinned teasingly, "Que diriez-vous de m'embrasser, mon doux tigre~," he whispered in a husky voice.

Atsushi's eyes widened, whimpering at the sounds coming from Chuuya's mouth. His eyes closed as he bent his head back, trying to memorize the sounds coming from Chuuya. His hands stilled on the others shirt, the scent of strawberries filling the room. "C-Chuuya." His voice was a drawn-out whine. "I don't know..."

Chuuya smirked before saying, "I said, how about you kiss me, my sweet tiger~. Tu es si belle au-dessus de moi~." He ran his hands over Atsushi's sides and kissed the tiger's lips, before pulling back and tracing them with his tongue.

Atsushi moaned on the other's tongue, his body shaking with want. Laying his hands on Chuuya's upper chest, he gently pushed down, breaking their kiss. He bent his head to lay his forehead on Chuuya's chest, trying to breathe. But his mouth wasn't cooperating. "M-more. Chuuya," his voice was soft, the syllables carried on a mixture of a sigh and a moan.

"Tu me fais bébé si chaud~," he wound his hands around the back of Atsushi's neck and pulled him close, blue eyes locking with gold and purple. He slid his tongue out and kissed the other deeply. He trailed his tongue from the other's mouth to his ear, he wanted to spoil Atsushi. He started to position himself to flip the other below him.

Atsushi shook his head fervently. "No, Chuuya. Mon tour," His voice was strong, the words rolling off with ease after hearing the sounds from Chuuya's lips. His hands splayed out over the hands below him, forcing them up over Chuuya's head as he rolled his hips up, their groins pushing together. Pushing his knees back, he settled his waist below Chuuya's, giving another thrust up.

Chuuya threw his head back with a moan, "Shi!" He loved how confident the other was being. It really turned him on, the scent of wine bursting from him. He thrust up to meet Atsushi half way and twisted his hands in Atsushi's hold, they were still tender because of last night. Rashomon. He grinned in remembrance, then moaned as their hips came in contact again.

Atsushi leaned back, using his knees to push Chuuya's legs out. He gathered Chuuya's hands into one of his, changing the hand to a paw. His free hand slid lightly and slowly down Chuuya's body, the fingers memorizing every dip and curve. Finishing unbuttoning the shirt, he pushed the sides out of the way as he laid his tongue over the now opened skin. He gave a particularly hard thrust up as his mouth connected with a nipple. Instead of trailing it with his tongue, he gave small kisses to the bud.

Chuuya arched into the mouth on top of him, moaning loud and sultry. His hands were shaking and itching to touch the other, it was torture, sweet, sweet torture. His chest heaved, as he needed air and he spread his legs wider, allowing Atsushi more room. He still had on his short, tight boxers and wanted them _off_.

Atsushi's tongue darted out to circle the nipple slowly. His free hand slid under Chuuya, arching the back up even more. He continued his thrusts, low and hard. Trailing his tongue up, he exhaled through his nose, the air flitting across Chuuya's neck. He slid his hand lower to rest on the beautiful hips, digging his fingers into the soft skin as he pulled the curve of the hip up, adding more friction to their connected groins. His tongue flicked over Chuuya's earlobe, sucking lightly as he tugged.

"Plus s'il vous plait!" Chuuya cried out, he arched his back until he could no longer. "Ta bouche est pécheuse..." He shuddered as breaths flitted over his neck, doing his best to not hide his face, "A-ah, Shi..."

Atsushi's body shook, his thrusts stuttering to a stop as he moaned low and long. His hands clenched together, forgetting the small hands in one of them. His breaths turned ragged, Chuuya's voice sending Atsushi overboard. Not hearing the moan of pleasure from the redhead, he released Chuuya's hands, bringing his up to take his shirt off before ripping Chuuya's off. He wanted to do everything he could, he wanted to draw out every syllable Chuuya could give.

On the other hand, Ryuu had _just_ parked his car when he felt the coiling energy in his stomach – surely from the bond. He felt his body shake at the pleasure coming from the other end and his eyes widened in realization. Cursing, he leapt out of the car, trying to ignore the signals as he made his way inside the building for his exam. _Damned omegas._

Chuuya laughed a bit at Atsushi's obvious struggle, "Pourquoi si rugueux~?" He asked teasingly. He pushed his hips up hard, needing the friction. He leaned up to whisper in the tiger's ear, "Baise-moi bébé~."

Atsushi's body quaked, needing to know what Chuuya was saying. "B-baby...What a-are you say-saying?" his hands tangled in the sheets, trying to keep his composure.

Chuuya grinned, "I said, that your mouth is sinful-" Atsushi bit down hard on Chuuya's hip, trying to bring down the other's confidence. Moaning, Chuuya pulled Atsushi's face up to his. He whispered in the others ear, "I said, fuck me baby~, along with some other scandalous things~." Chuuya bit the other's ear before pulling Atsushi's face to his and kissing him hard, "So are you?" He smirked in challenge.

Atsushi trembled above Chuuya. How could this man's words have him so flustered?! He used one of his hands to tilt Chuuya's head back, his mouth latching onto the other's neck. Not wanting to worry about the maneuvers it would take to get the boxers off, he extended one of his nails to catch under the band. With two swift swipes, the boxers were cut and easier to maneuver off without Chuuya moving. Atsushi decided to tease the other, thrusting their members together as he bit down on Chuuya's neck and his tongue darted out over the skin – a mocked skill Ryuu showed earlier.

Ryuu shivered in his seat. He was seated in the back of the classroom in the far corner. This was one of his most hated courses this semester, but he needed it for his major. Meaning, this test meant a _lot_ to his final grade, meaning he needed to _pass the damned thing_. But how in the _hell_ was he supposed to focus when just the mere thought of his omegas together was enough to paint his cheeks red, not to mention the signals coming from Atsushi. Clenching his fists, he waited in his seat for the last few minutes before the test started.

"Aah!" Chuuya's fingers tightened on the furred paw holding him down. He tried to turn his neck away, his body's reflex to being touched in such an intimate place. He curled his legs behind the taller and pulled him forward to get friction. He shivered. His face was flushed, his teasing in the back of his mind as he wanted nothing more than for this man to take him.

Atsushi, not knowing where the lube was, laid two fingers over Chuuya's lips, hoping the other wouldn't think he was weird, or was too inexperienced (even though _he was_ ), or a complete nuisance to the mood if he didn't know what he was doing, he didn't know how to word his thoughts. Instead of looking at Chuuya, he kept his eyes downcast, his mouth trailing kisses down the other's neck.

Ryuu's eyes narrowed on his test paper as he felt the insecurity from Atsushi. _What is going on?_

Chuuya could smell cinnamon, the other's unease clear. Knowing his mother tongue had an exquisite affect on Atsushi, he mingled French with insignificant words, leaving Japanese for the words he needed Atsushi to understand. He softly smiled, "Shi, bébé look at moi," He smiled when purple-gold eyes obeyed, worry evident. "Do tu want moi faire it? To stretch myself open for you?" His blue eyes were gleaming.

Atsushi's eyes widened before he jerked his head down, a blush rising full force. His hands shook as he shook his head no. "I-I want to learn," he said softly, so softly he wasn't sure the other could hear it.

Chuuya laughed, "D'accord, mauvais instruct tu~."

Atsushi moaned at the words, his body hyperaware of everything in the room. Nodding his head, he drifted three fingers up to the side of Chuuya's lips, not able to do anything bolder.

Chuuya's tongue darted out to guiding them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them as they made their way into his mouth. He licked up each digit slowly, teasing as he enjoyed the shivers coming from the man above him. He sucked hard, just like he had Atsushi's cock last night. Smiling at the other's gasp, he popped them out. "Now just insert them un at a temps, make sure to twist them and stretch, d'accord?"

The tiger's blush only grew, but he forced himself to do as told. Inserting one finger, he began slowly pushing in and out. Feeling like he wasn't doing it right, he kissed Chuuya's inner thigh. Cinnamon mingled against the strawberry and wine scents. Not daring to look up, he kept his mouth against Chuuya's inner thigh as he said, "Please tell me i-if I'm doing it right," his voice was shaky but held determination. He _would_ do this for Chuuya.

"A-hahh you're doing fantastique~, keep going bébé~." He thrust his hips down on the other's fingers. "Just like that, you can add another."

Gaining confidence, he slipped in another finger. He wanted Chuuya to keep speaking the erotic language that slipped off his tongue with torturous ease. Remembering how Ryuu would stretch him, he began twisting his fingers and stretching the fingers apart. He bit lightly on the other thigh, experimenting every possible kink the other might have had.

Ryuu's eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. It hit him with the force of a train as he could feel a mixture of unease _and_ curiosity. Almost as if….. _no. No no no._ He needed to finish his exam! He needed to focus! Hanging his head, he did his best to cut off the signals, knowing it wouldn't work unless the sender stopped them.

"Merde!" Chuuya screamed, back arching off the bed. His thighs were sensitive. "S'il vous plaît...plus~." He thrusted his hips down on the twisting fingers, they were so close to his prostate, just a little more to the left...

Atsushi began thrusting harder, adding a third finger, his wrist moving in ways it shouldn't able to as his fingers twisted to every part of the warmth. Brushing up on a bundle of muscles, he tentatively rubbed his fingers across it, not sure what it was.

Chuuya arched impossibly high and cried out, "Merde! There! Again!" He pushed his hips down hard and fast, "Plus profond, s'il vous plaît j'ai besoin de plus," he continued to speak in French, that being the only words he could form. His body was shuttering. Realizing he wasn't making sense, he said, "Prostate, a-haaa my prostate, right there!"

Atsushi moaned at Chuuya's words, his head tilted back. God the way these syllables left Chuuya's mouth...it was a sin. Understanding dawned on him through his haze and he immediately stilled his hand from its thrusts, twisting the fingers inside as they massaged the prostate relentlessly. Purple-gold eyes raked in the unraveling Chuuya before him and he found himself wondering why he had never done this before.

Ryuu took in a sharp breath. _Fuck._ He clenched his eyes to try to stop the images his mind conjured as the unease left Atsushi, leaving pure arousal and curiosity.

 _His omega was topping._

Ryuu bit his lip – _hard_. He was only on question twenty out of fifty. _How was he going to be able to survive the next thirty questions like this?!_

"Shi! Merde, vous êtes si bon... S'il vous plaît! Plus!" He arched his back and thrusted down on the fingers inside him. He continued to cry out, his fingers twitching.

Atsushi leaned up and kissed Chuuya's neck, biting along his way. Pulling his fingers out, he pushed them back in, down to the end of his long fingers. He moaned as he remembered the way Ryuu would curl his fingers. In a mock of the ability, he curled his as he bit down on Chuuya's shoulder, licking over the bite in apology.

"Shi... Bébé, I'm ready... Tu can put it in now," he panted out. He felt his eyes get wet, he was overwhelmed with pleasure, between his neck and his prostate. "S'il vous plaît, Shi~."

Atsushi shook at the tones in Chuuya's voice, but also the worry he carried as he looked around, desperate to find the lube. His hands were shaking and the smallest scent of cinnamon came out. Shaking his head, he calmed himself. He was definitely going to need confidence to continue. Problem was? He didn't have enough.

Stilling his hands on the sheets, he turned to face Chuuya, his eyes bright with mischief. Crawling back, he kept his eyes locked on Chuuya's. Without preamble, he took the entirety of Chuuya's cock in his mouth, his tongue flicking out to tease the slit. He moaned around Chuuya's cock, finally feeling Ryuu's arousal through the bond.

Ryuu was clenching his pencil in his hand, hearing the plastic creak under the pressure. His body shook as he answered the thirty-fourth answer. His was on fire, the room in his pants almost nonexistent at this point. His breathing had turned heavier but he kept his mouth closed, barely exhaling so as not to drag attention to himself. He could _feel_ Atsushi's moaning through his chest, he had _never_ felt that before and he could see his hands trembling.

Chuuya gasped, his hips arching to get deeper inside Atsushi's mouth. "L-let me do tu, je te veux inside! S-s'il vous plaît!" He felt so good, it was nice to be on the receiving end of pleasure for once, but he didn't want to leave Atsushi out, he wanted to give him pleasure too. "Please, Atsushi... I wanna taste you," his voice was heavily accented with French, just barely able to be understood.

Atsushi moaned, eyes closing as he hallowed his cheeks in reward for the accent and words. His hands gripped Chuuya's hips and held them down only slightly, liking the way Chuuya was thrusting inside his mouth, forcing him to deep throat. Moving a hand, he slipped three fingers into Chuuya, curling his fingers as he rammed into the others prostate.

"Juste comme ça, comme ce bébé. Tellement bon!" He'd lost himself in pleasure and he was close, "I'm so a-haaa close, si proche!"

Although the words were pushing him to want more, to continue the way he was going, he didn't want Chuuya cumming from a blowjob. Pulling his fingers out, he let go of Chuuya's cock, feeling his confidence spike. A strong smell of ginger was tossed in the air as he moved the comforter around, looking for the lube and condoms. Finding a pile of condoms a few feet away, he leaned out to grab one. The lube, however was nowhere to be seen. His hand lifted up to push the hair out of his face in irritation when he spotted it next to his leg.

 _Of course Atsushi_. Laughing to himself, he put the condom on, adding lube for extra comfort. _Okay. So. Now. He had the condom on. Lube on. Chuuya was ready to go. But shit._ Atsushi's confidence slowly began unraveling. "Chuuya...t-talk?" His voice was hesitant, quiet. He didn't want to tell Chuuya what to do.

Chuuya was panting heavily, his eyes half lidded. "It's okay baby... Don't push yourself. I don't want you to be uncomfortable..." He smiled breathlessly at the other. "Vous êtes si belle~ comment ai-je eu cette chance?" He kept spouting little encouragements in French, loving the way Atsushi shuddered when he spoke. He complimented the other, "dieu, tu es si chaud..."

Chuuya leaned up and whispered in Atsushi's ear, "You know, I'm a little sore right now from Ryuu, but it's not enough," his eyes twinkled, "Wanna ram me until I'm so sore I can't walk?" He grinned and pulled back, licking Atsushi's lips.

Atsushi _shook_ under Chuuya. His hands cupped the face before him as he opened his mouth, shoving the other's tongue past his lips and into his mouth. One of his hands slid down caressingly to Chuuya's back, supporting them as he pushed their bodies back to the bed. With the older's legs wrapped around his waist, he kissed his way down Chuuya's neck as he used his free hand to align himself to Chuuya's entrance. With a bite, he pushed himself in, shaking at the warmth and tightness of Chuuya. _HOW HAD HE NEVER TRIED THIS BEFORE?!_ Oh, right. Because they weren't Chuuya. No one else could give him the confidence nor push him enough to do this. A moan escaped his mouth as he tried to calm himself at the new sensation.

Ryuu gasped at the warmth he felt overtake his body. It was almost unbearable. _NAKAJIMA_! He sent through the signal, hoping to everything that his damned omega got the message. He clenched his eyes shut, only on question 43. His breaths were ragged, trying to quiet them by sucking his bottom lip, digging his teeth in it. He could feel a few sets of eyes on him, but he didn't care. He wouldn't see them after today. With copper in his mouth, he shakily continued with the test as fast as he could.

"Haa-ah!" He moaned as the younger entered him. "S-so good. You can move bébé, wreck me! I don't want to be able to walk later, I wanna feel you all night and tomorrow!"

Atsushi moaned, feeling his tiger awaken. Pulling out until only his tip was in, he shoved back in immediately hitting Chuuya's prostate. His pants hit Chuuya's neck in rough broken breaths. His leather-clad gloves ran along Chuuya's hips, lifting the smaller up as his thrusts became deeper. His teeth grazed Chuuya's neck, his fingertips digging into the strong hips. Arching his back, he flicked his tongue over Chuuya's nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking hard.

Ryuu had went through two questions without much work, but he couldn't focus now. He released his lip, not wanting to tear the flesh out. _Nakajima Atsushi!_ He raged through his thoughts. His body was shaking as he tried to numb himself to the arousing signals Atsushi sent.

But then they stopped. Everything. Stopped. It was jeeringly quiet on the other end but he took advantage of it, throwing himself into the last questions.

Atsushi's head jerked as he heard Ryuu's yell in his brain. His eyes widening, he stopped the signals, laughing softly against Chuuya's neck.

Chuuya could do nothing but moan, mixes of curses in French and Japanese. It was hard to believe this was Atsushi's first time topping. He was _AMAZING_. The man could work his hips, hitting his prostate head-on every time. "In-cccroyable..." He spoke in broken French now, trying to keep Atsushi going. He wanted the other to be satisfied as well. He lifted a shaky finger, as his hands clenched hard into the mattress, and floated the cock ring to him. It shook as it made its way to him before settling on his cock. He knew the tiger had a substantial amount of stamina and wanted to last for him.

Atsushi trembled as he felt the vibrations against his groin from the cock ring. Before he knew what he was doing, Atsushi had bit HARD into Chuuya's shoulder, his tiger seeping through. He trailed his tongue over the bite, softly soothing the area as he smiled at Chuuya's arched back. Lifting up, his eyes gleaming with mischief, he smirked before outlining Chuuya's lips with his tongue. "B-baby, baby guess what?" He knew Chuuya would have fun with the newly found information.

Chuuya blushed at the pet name, used to calling the two it, but not used to receiving it. He shivered at the tongue tracing his lips, "W-what?" He asked before slipping his tongue out and capturing the other, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it.

Atsushi's body _quaked_. "B-baby. Baby." Giving in, he cupped the face before him, deepening their kiss with a soft bite to the other's bottom lip. His body moved fluidly across Chuuya's in time with his thrusts, almost as if the tiger could move his bones like waves. He moaned into the other's mouth, losing himself to Chuuya's lips and tongue. He wasn't going to leave _any_ space between their bodies. "C-Chuuya." He had forgotten what he wanted to tell the other, easily losing himself to Chuuya's mouth.

"W-What did you want to tell me?" The blush never left his face as the pet name kept rolling off the other's tongue. He pulled back from their kisses just long enough to ask. He continued to moan and twist his body in time with the other's thrusts. He pushed his body impossibly closer to the tiger's, loving the way Atsushi had released control to the animal's side.

Noticing the way Chuuya moved below him, he snapped his hips up, his thrusts becoming even deeper. Slowing down just long enough to gather his thoughts, he leaned down into Chuuya's ear whispering hotly, "Ryuu can't focus on his test," he gave a tug on Chuuya's ear, "because he knows what we are doing." Atsushi's voice was low, but filled with humor and a hint of a challenge.

Ryuu dropped his pencil. Finally finished with the last question, he stood up from his seat, making his way up to the professor.

"O-oh really?" Chuuya grinned up at Atsushi, panting. "Well... We should make it memorable then shouldn't we?" He thrust his hips down hard and moaned loudly when the other's member came in contact with his prostate. "Let's show Ryuu what he's missing."

Atsushi grinned at the challenge, gladly accepting as he opened the signals to his alpha.

Just as he passed a desk, his foot caught on the leg of another desk and he tripped, overwhelmed with the sudden gust of signals from his omega. His body shook as he stood up, quickly handing the exam to the professor and he _RAN_ out. _IM OVER THIS, NAKAJIMA_. He ran out of the building, throwing himself into his car as he called Atsushi's phone.

Chuuya heard Atsushi's phone ring and smirked, "Would that be Ryuu?" He thrusted down hard again and kissed the man on top of him, wanting Ryuu to feel everything. "If it is... Put him on speaker~."

Atsushi reached for his phone, moaning at Chuuya's movements on his cock. Shakily, he answered it, pressing speakerphone.

"NAKAJIMA!" Ryuu's voice thundered over the phone, anger, irritation, but mostly arousal.

Atsushi smirked at the tones, eyes gleaming. "Hey babe. How'd your test go?~?" his tone was light, airy with an underlying taunt.

Chuuya continued thrusting his hips down, "Atsushi, baby... plus difficile, plus rapide! S'il vous plaît! Salut, Ryuu!" He was so turned on, he wondered how hot Ryuu was right now, listening to them, feeling them. He groaned loudly.

Atsushi moaned shamelessly at Chuuya's words, his body trembling. Ryuu growled into the phone, his hands shaking on the wheel. Atsushi mewled under the tones of his alpha, his head tilting back and his neck exposed dangerously. With newfound strength, he changed his thrusts to be faster, thrusting HARD into Chuuya, wanting Ryuu to hear everything. He missed his alpha, wanting him here to encourage-to push him more. "You couldn't have waited for me?" Ryuu's voice was deep, breathy over the phone's speaker.

"A-ahh! You're so good! Doing so good baby," he encouraged the other, "keep pushing me! I can take it," he continued to moan out loud and thrust his hips down. His hands twisted in the jinko's hold. His voice once again heavily accented and unknowingly slipping into French at times. _God_ he wanted to cum, but he wouldn't, the cock ring prevented that. He wanted Atsushi to enjoy his first time topping and wouldn't bow out early.

Ryuu grew silent over the phone, but Atsushi knew his alpha's arousal was only growing.

Gaining confidence, he pulled out, using Chuuya's hips to turn the other over so that he was on his knees. Atsushi purposefully made as much noise as he could for Ryuu. He shook as he imagined the things Ryuu would do to him when he got home. Laying his hands back on Chuuya's hips, he thrusted in, slowly to make sure he understood the position before increasing his pace. He bent over Chuuya to kiss the back of the omega's neck, his tongue trailing a path down the others spine.

With his hands now free, Chuuya gripped the sheets hard and pressed his sweat soaked forehead into the mattress. He arched his back, wanting to have more contact with the tongue and the hot cock inside of him. He pushed back hard and fast, keeping the rhythm up. His scent of wine was strong in the room and becoming stronger with every thrust.

"Atsushi." Ryuu's voice sounded.

The tiger mewled as he knew what his alpha wanted. Immediately, he let his pants be heard, his broken and keening voice giving out moans. He leaned up to Chuuya's ear, biting it softly as he slid a hand around to pump the other's member. His thrusts turned fast and deep, his legs shaking as his tip continuously hit Chuuya's prostate.

"Ah! Hah! Please more! Please! Haaa!" Precum leaked from the tip of his cock, that was all that could leak out. He was a debauched mess. His whole body was shaking, he knew Atsushi could last a long, long time. He was screwed, literally. He purposely clenched his hole around the other's dick, hoping to spur him on. He was becoming overstimulated, his limbs feeling like spaghetti.

Atsushi bit down on Chuuya's side, a growl coming out. His hand shook on Chuuya's cock as a moan sounded from Ryuu through the phone and _SOMEHOW_ it was more erotic over the phone. Atsushi growled again as he released Chuuya's cock, his hand coming up to nestle into red curls. He lightly pulled as he timed a deeper thrust inside Chuuya, hard enough that the slap of skin-on-skin could be heard through the phone and Ryuu whimpered, the sound very uncharacteristic for the alpha.

"A-ah Haaa! Atsushi! Atsushi! More, more! Harder!" He was being very vocal on purpose, knowing it turned Ryuu and Atsushi on. He slipped in little French phrases, hoping that Atsushi would go at him harder. "R-Ryuu, you're really missing out... God, Atsushi is good!"

Ryuu growled over the phone, needing to get there and SOON. Atsushi was a stumbling mess behind Chuuya at the praise and the phrases. He had an aching need to know them. Atsushi's moans echoed through the room, his pants etching onto Chuuya's sides. "H-how far away are you R-Ryuu?" Atsushi's voice was broken, his tiger growling at the stimulation.

Chuuya could do nothing but shake, "Y-yeah, because Atsushi has legendary stamina and I don't know h-how much longer I can keep this up a-ah... Ngh, mm," His hands clenched the sheets harder, biting into the sheet at the overstimulation.

Ryuu had parked the car outside, refusing to talk as muted his end of the phone, silently making his way up the stairs, wanting to watch the omegas before he jumped in. Atsushi, however, had lost himself completely to his tiger.

But his tiger seemed to be gentler with Chuuya than with his alpha. Pulling out, he turned Chuuya so that they were laying in the same position as before. Pulling the cock ring off, he entered Chuuya again, his eyes blazing with fire.

Tears we're falling down Chuuya's face in waves. "I-if you – ah! – If you do that, I'll cum," he tried to hold it in, more and more pre-cum leaking out of the tip, he was beautiful.

Taking one of Chuuya's hands, he laid it on his cheek and he leaned into it, purring softly. His eyes closed as his thrusts returned to the same pace, leaning down so that the tiger was moving over Chuuya's body like water. Cocoa bursted into the air as Ryuu walked in and Atsushi's back arched at the smell, mewling loudly as he continued his ministrations.

Chuuya arched his back and leaned up to kiss the tiger deeply. He ran his hands over the pale thighs, nipping at them with his nails, knowing it was sensitive.

Atsushi's mewls grew in volume, his body shaking. He leaned his weight on his elbows, burying his face in one of his elbows as he bit down, trying to calm himself, tears streaming down his face. The smell of cocoa, however, wasn't making _ANYTHING_ better for Atsushi. He knew Ryuu was watching, aching to having his alpha touch him. "M-more, baby. P-please. Chuuya," his voice was deep and sensual, he felt like he was the one being topped, not the other way around with the way Chuuya was treating him. His hips continued the movements, giving Ryuu an erotic view he had never been exposed to before.

Chuuya tightened around Atsushi again and again. He was becoming animalistic, losing himself in all the pleasure. Whines left his mouth, speaking to the other omega and alpha in the room, showing his desperation.

Ryuu watched on as Chuuya tried to hang on without releasing. It was a beautiful sight. Deciding to not hide any longer, he slunk away from the door, sliding up on the bed beside Chuuya, maintaining eye contact with the unbonded.

Atsushi could _feel_ his alpha close, but didn't want to look up. He could feel a blush come up as he started feeling self-conscious. At the hint of cinnamon, Ryuu lifted Atsushi's head with two fingers under the tiger's chin. Purple-gold eyes were concealed from him and he growled softly before claiming the other's lips. His hand tangled in silver locks and he pulled them, dragging out a mewl from the keening tiger. Releasing his omega, he connected eyes with Chuuya before latching onto Chuuya's neck the way he had left off this morning. "My omegas are beautiful." His voice was husky with want, the phrase slipping out of its own accord.

More tears fell down Chuuya's face in secession. He wanted to kiss Ryuu. "Atsu- baby, I'm gonna..!" Chuuya's back arched and his eyes squeezed shut, toes curling. He came hard and fast, shooting cum all over him and Atsushi's stomachs. He was spent, he'd lasted as long as he could. His body was quaking.

Ryuu smiled against Chuuya's neck, lifting up to gently kiss the tired omega, a hand coming out to caress the side of Chuuya's face. "So beautiful," he continued with his praises even as Atsushi continued to pound into Chuuya as the older rode out his orgasm. Atsushi bit his hand to muffle his sounds, tears falling relentlessly at the stimulation of Chuuya's tight hole, his alpha's scents, and the overwhelming wine vapors that surrounded him. His body was shaking as he mewled behind his hand.

Chuuya laid panting in his bed, chest heaving as his body spazed from Atsushi's thrusts and Ryuu's words. It finally hit him, Ryuu had called him Ryuu's. As in, he was Ryuu's _other_ boyfriend. _HIS_ omega. He felt warm, happiness leaking through his scent. He didn't want to say anything though, afraid that it could be a slip of tongue.

Atsushi gently pulled out of Chuuya, having enough sense to pull the condom off, knowing he wasn't going to use it on Chuuya anymore. He shakily got off the bed and threw it in the trash can. He didn't get the chance to turn around, though.

Ryuu pushed his omega against the wall, lifting his legs in one motion to wrap around Ryuu's waist. Atsushi moaned at the treatment, aching to be taken. Ryuu's mouth attacked the tiger's neck, quickly latching his teeth onto the soft skin. Atsushi lengthened his nails, pushing his hands under the alpha's shirt to latch onto the other's back. With a growl, Ryuu threw Atsushi on the bed as he stripped off his shirts, needing to feel skin on skin. Crawling over to Atsushi, he licked up the others chest, stopping at the pert nipple before grazing his teeth over it. Atsushi's mewl was louder in the room than it had been before – the new stimulation making the tiger writhe under Ryuu's touch.

Chuuya's blue eyes lit up as he watched the two. He damned his body, wishing he could join in, but instead he just felt tired. He kept his eyes peeled open, so he could watch, but they kept drooping on him.

Ryuu slid their chests together, placing his elbows on either side of Atsushi's neck as he bent down and kissed the younger. It wasn't one of their feverish, intense kisses. This one was slow and encouraging. Ryuu wanted to praise the tiger for coming out of his shell, for putting on a show for him, for topping Chuuya, for having confidence in himself. Pulling back, he rubbed Atsushi's cheek with his thumbs, the dichromatic eyes caging him. His grey eyes softened, a small smile appearing. "You did well, baby." Leaning his weight on one elbow, he used his other hand to brush through the silver hair. The tiger leaned into the touches, purring softly at the praise, his hands coming up to rest on Ryuu's sides.

But the persona was gone in an instant as Atsushi slid his hands down to rest on Ryuu's hips for a moment before pushing the pants down roughly, knowing Ryuu didn't like to wear pants that were tight on his waist so he didn't have to worry about causing injury. At Ryuu's surprised gaze, the tiger used his toes to push the pants the rest of the way down before the alpha kicked them the rest of the way off. Atsushi's smile was treacherous as the tiger pushed Ryuu over so that he could straddle his alpha. Bucking up, he moaned and closed his eyes. "Alpha..." his voice was a whimper. Immediately complying, Ryuu lifted up to slide them over to the headboard, leaning his back against it.

Chuuya licked his lips, watching the scene with wanting in his bright blue eyes.

Atsushi laid his hands on Ryuu's shoulders, leaning down to kiss him deeply as he used his thighs and hips to ride Ryuu's boxers, wanting to tease his alpha. The raven shook his head, impatient after trying to contain himself for the past hour.

Grabbing the hips on his lap, he pushed down hard as he thrusted up, causing a mewl to tear out of Atsushi's mouth. His nails dug into Ryuu's shoulder as he threw his head back, exposing his neck. Ryuu leaked Rashomon out to rip his boxers off, not wanting to move. Once the task was over, he sent three tendrils over to Chuuya, one weaving through the red curls, another running up and down the spine while the third wrapped around the unbonded's waist, curling around the body as his gift practically hummed with happiness. Sending out a fourth tendril, he found the lube almost at the edge of the bed. Bringing it to him, he coated three fingers before sticking one into Atsushi's entrance. The growls that escaped were low and erotic, making Ryuu whimper pathetically. These omegas could torture him and he would be smiling through it all.

Chuuya snuggled into Rashomon, it was warm, like a blanket. He could fall asleep, but this was all so new to him and while he hoped it would, he wasn't sure it would last.

Atsushi's body shook, shockingly forgetting what it felt like to be filled up. But he wanted something else, he wanted more. But something Ryuu couldn't give him. He glanced over at Chuuya with bright eyes, pleading for something only Chuuya would be able to give, but also wanting his alpha to experience it firsthand.

Chuuya's eyes flashed in understanding and he smirked, "Tu as l'air si bien comme ça, je voudrais que tu puisses baiser menwhile~. Vous avez tous les deux l'air bien. Ryuu, bébé tu as l'air si chaud!" He winked at the two and their obvious struggle.

The tiger was a stuttering mess, whimpers etching onto Ryuu's shoulder as the raven continued to stretch Atsushi. Ryuu jerked his head over to those blue eyes. Blushing, he bent his head to rest on Atsushi's shoulder, his hand moving faster with each word passing through Chuuya's mouth. Atsushi moaned at the faster pace, his body trembling on Ryuu's lap. "M-more, more baby. Please," Atsushi's voice was shaking, a step away from begging. A whimper sounded from Ryuu at his omega's tone, the burst of cocoa in the room begging Chuuya to keep talking. Ryuu bit into Atsushi's neck, ripping a loud whimper from the tiger. Adding another finger, he began scissoring as Atsushi ground his hips down, rolling them up so that their groins rubbed together. Ryuu threw his head back as he moaned, the friction adding to the aroused scents fighting for attention in the room.

Chuuya moaned at the sight. "Si vous continuez comme ça, vous aurez mal à nouveau~." Chuuya pushed himself up slightly so that he was leaning against the headboard. He kept his ocean eyes locked on the couple. "Je ne peux pas attendre pour voir la bite de Ryuu glisser dans et hors de vous."

Ryuu's eyes darted over to Chuuya, his slate eyes jarringly intense on the bright blue ones. In the next instant, Ryuu had his tendrils of Rashomon pull the French tease to him, his free hand lashing out to wrap into the red curls as his lips claimed Chuuya's. Atsushi was continuing to ride on Ryuu's fingers, the tiger's lips passing small kisses on the alpha's shoulder and neck as he stopped trying to keep up the pace.

Seeping out another tendril, Ryuu searched out the vibrator from the sex store. Finding it, he brought it over. Taking out his fingers, he eased the vibrator into Atsushi, pressing the second setting. A broken scream came from the tiger, his breathing turning ragged. Releasing Chuuya, Ryuu pushed Atsushi on his back, using Rashomon to hold his hands above his head. After giving a few soft kisses to his omega's neck, he decided to give the tiger a show. Leaning back, he left the vibrator in Atsushi, having the tendril thrust it in and out of the omega. Pushing up another notch, he heard mewls and growls from Atsushi, setting lovely background sounds. Turning his attention to Chuuya, he pulled the other to him, his hands tangling in red curls. Leaning their foreheads together, cocoa rushed into the room. The alpha was panting, his hands shaking with energy. Closing his eyes, he pushed the redhead closer, their lips finally meeting and a moan left the alpha's mouth.

Chuuya moaned into the kiss, "Embrasse-moi plus fort," he wrapped one of his arms around Ryuu's neck and pulled him closer. He plunged his tongue into the alpha's mouth and expertly used it to make the other tremble with need. He could feel himself heating up through the exhaustion. "Je veux te faire de mauvaises choses," he whispered in the alpha's ear.

Ryuu _whimpered_ at the voice in his ear, his body melting into Chuuya's hold. His hands fisted in the sheets as he found his grounding again. Without preamble, the alpha bit down on Chuuya's neck, licking the skin between his teeth the same way he had a mere few hours ago. He loved the moan Chuuya gave him and brought his hands around the other's waist, stabilizing the arched back. He pulled the small body onto his lap, not once unlatching from the unbonded's neck. "Ryuu, bébë, s'il vous plaît!" He rolled his body down on the other's groin, causing much needed friction between them.

Atsushi, knowing how to handle Rashomon, sent out purrs that radiated through his body. The tiger's tail wrapped around the tendril controlling the pace of the vibrator and tugged the tendril deeper, mewling into the blanket at the sensation as he set the new pace. At a glance from Ryuu, gold eyes clenched shut as another mewl sounded through the room. Uncurling the tail, Atsushi submitted to the torturously slow pace just as Chuuya lifted his hand, causing the gravity on the vibrator in Atsushi to weigh twice as much.

Atsushi's back arched in pleasure as a silent scream ripped through his shaking body. "Ch-Chuuya!" his voice was a scream as he knew who had created the change. His head threw back in pleasure, his toes curling as purrs radiated off the walls of the bedroom.

Ryuu's hands pushed down on Chuuya's hips, gasping at the other's movements. Releasing his mouth from the already forming hickey, he placed his lips over Chuuya's jawline, teasing, his lips mere inches away from the omega's as he lifted a hand to trail over the sculpted chest, his fingers teasing the others nipple. Thrusting up, he bit on Chuuya's chin, black eyes rising to meet blue. "How did I get lucky with you, Chuuya?" the phrase was very soft, so soft that he barely heard it himself. His eyes turned soft as he continued trailing kisses across the other's jawline.

Blue eyes widened at the confession, never feeling like he was enough for anyone. He blushed. "Non, comment ai-je eu cette chance?" Realizing he said it in French he translated, "No, how did I get so lucky?" He released the heavy weight on the vibrator before applying more, making it even heavier than it was. "R-Ryuu!" He moaned out, his member hard again.

A noise between a growl and a scream came from the tiger, his body quivering as he tried to contain his beast, not wanting to submit to it knowing the fire that would follow. A tendril of Rashomon had curled into his hair and he leaned comfortingly into it. His breaths were achingly broken, barely able to form words at this point. "R-Ryuu, ba-by. I-I need..." Another scream as he tried to formulate thoughts that seemed to leave in the next moment. "M-more!" He finally gasped out, his body arching up as his eyes clenched, every muscle tight in his frame.

Ryuu trailed his mouth down to Chuuya's now pert nipple, sucking it into his hot mouth as his tongue flicked over it, eyes never once leaving Chuuya's. He trailed kisses to the other nipple, adding nibbles to this bud. His hands splayed out on Chuuya's back supporting the redhead. He hid his burning face as Chuuya's words finally sank in, putting all of his focus into the torturously soft neck kisses.

"Aaahh, Ryuu..." He arched into the touches and leaned into Ryuu's ear whispering, "We shouldn't leave Atsushi alone... You fuck him, while he fucks me?"

Ryuu's buried nod came after a long shiver claimed his body, forcing him to rest his head on Chuuya's shoulder. Lifting up slightly, he whispered into the omega's ear, "But first," and he latched his lips onto Chuuya's, pressing their bodies together. "Kiss me." His voice was deep, husky, eyes filled with adoration. He wanted Chuuya, wanted him _bad_. His inner alpha could tell that Chuuya hadn't had the attention he deserved, could tell it in the way he arched his back, in the way he moaned, in the way he talked as if he hadn't used the French words in ages. It was a disgrace.

Chuuya kissed the raven hard, his fingers coming up to tangle in the dark locks. He continued to grind his body on the taller's the whole time. All this attention felt good, he felt loved and appreciated. It was unusual. He swiped his tongue on Ryuu's teeth before battling for dominance again. His inner omega wanted to give the control over, but he didn't. He wanted to pose a challenge for Ryuu. One of his hands trailed down the others body, leaving feather like touches along the way, before settling on the others hard cock. He stroked it slowly and expertly, effectively driving Akutagawa crazy.

Ryuu was a moaning mess, _this_ was something Chuuya had experience in and his alpha immediately rose in jealousy. Chuuya was _his_. Pushing it down, he dug his fingers in the red curls, lifting his head from the headboard to lock back onto Chuuya's lips. His tongue darted out, effectively opening the omega's mouth as he explored every space in his mouth. If Chuuya wanted to play this game, so could he. Sliding his free hand down, he wrapped it around Chuuya's cock, his thumb teasing the slit before massaging the tip.

Chuuya shuddered, his body sputtering on Ryuu's. He tightened his grip momentarily around Ryuu before expertly moving his wrist and fingers. Then it hit him.

He'd given Atsushi a blow-job.

But he hadn't given Ryuu one.

Smirking he pulled back from the kiss and sank down before engulfing the alpha's length all the way to the hilt, in one go. He sucked hard and twirled his tongue, moaning around the cock, giving as much stimulation as he could.

Ryuu threw his head back, hitting the headboard as a sigh escaped his mouth. His hands ran through the red curls, fingers shaking. "B-baby. Ch-Chuuya." He moaned out, his voice husky. He barely kept his hips from thrusting into Chuuya's mouth. Atsushi, however, mewled as Rashomon stilled, the alpha's senses overwhelmed. Done with waiting, he took the vibrator out and crawled over to Ryuu, gold eyes taunting black. Atsushi's mouth collided with Ryuu's, his hands wrapping around the alpha's neck drawing them closer as the tiger deepened their kiss.

Without warning, Chuuya lifted one hand and inserted his fingers rubbing the silver's prostate as he moaned around Akutagawa. He continued to slip more and more fingers in, until they were all in. He grabbed the other's prostate and squeezed, while he sucked Ryuunosuke harder. His other hand reached up and tweaked the raven's nipples, swirling his tongue.

Atsushi's scream was muffled by Ryuu's neck, the tiger's teeth digging into the alpha's soft skin as the nails scraped down Ryuu's shoulders. The tiger's back arched beautifully, his body shaking. Moans escaped Aku's mouth as his body quaked against the omegas. "Ch-Chu-Chuuya." he gasped out against all the stimulations. His hands tightened then slid down in red curls and silver locks, not sure if he wanted to give praise or push them onward. Atsushi threw his head back, a mewl sighed out. "Chuuya, baby." His voice was erotic, the names said on a sigh and moan, a praise for the redhead. Grey eyes opened to grip Atsushi's hair tighter, pulling his omega so that their lips collided heatedly, tongue battling for dominance. Growling, he pulled back and used Rashomon to try to keep the tiger at bay.

Atsushi had other plans. Seeing the flash in those gold eyes, Ryuu breathed Atsushi's name in anticipation, gladly giving up dominance momentarily. Gripping the tendril, Atsushi pulled HARD and Ryuu's mouth was pushed back onto his lips, the omega biting the alpha's bottom lip. Atsushi savored every moan and whimper the alpha gave, strawberry and ginger fighting for dominance amongst the wine and cocoa.

While the two were preoccupied, Chuuya brought a condom to him and pulled off Ryuu quickly. He slid the condom on, manipulating the gravity of it so that Ryuu couldn't feel it until he was done. Ryuu's eyes jerked open as Atsushi began moving, then quickly clouded over with lust again as he saw Chuuya's smirk. Narrowing his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something, but it was quickly broken off by Chuuya pulling Atsushi down hard and fast on the alpha's lap, the tiger sheathing him to the hilt, watching the redhead smirk like a cat in his actions.

A deep moan sounded in the room as the alpha's eyes closed. Atsushi's back arched, loving the rough treatment until a loud mewl sounded and Atsushi's teeth gritted back onto the soft skin of Ryuu's shoulder as he adjusted to the alpha's cock. Ryuu, however, threw his eyes back open, shooting Rashomon out to wrap around Chuuya's waist before tugging the unbonded to the alpha, their lips colliding roughly. Ryuu bit Chuuya's bottom lip before harshly opening the other's mouth with his tongue.

Chuuya gasped out, his body colliding with the two lovers. He kissed back with vigor, his length achingly hard now, he lowered one of his hands and stroked himself, trailing is other up to yank Ryuu's hair, reveling in the alpha's gasp. Using the alpha's hair, he pulled the other closer to him, slipping his own tongue in the other's mouth fighting roughly for dominance. He rolled his body against Atsushi's, not wanting the other to be left out.

Ryuu immediately used Rashomon to lift Atsushi up and drop him as he bottomed out, repeating the process as the pace grew faster and faster – the tiger's mewls growing in intensity. Throwing his head back, Atsu rest on Chuuya's shoulder, breathing heavily before licking up Chuuya's neck, forcing the redhead to turn towards the tiger. Silver hair mingled with red as Atsushi claimed Chuuya's lips with a soft purr against their mouths. Sliding a hand down Chuuya's back, Ryuu easily slid three fingers in, quickly finding the other's prostate. He growled and bit Chuuya's neck as he curled his fingers in a way few could, the two longest digits curling against the prostate while the third swirled around the warm cavern.

Chuuya pulled away from the kiss long enough to arch his back and let out a loud moan, indistinctive. He pushed his hips down on the fingers inside him, mewling. "A-Atsushi!" He curled his body around the two, leaning his weight on them, enjoying the closeness.

Smiling, Atsushi lifted off of Ryuu before turning a 180 so that he was now facing Chuuya. Ryuu began kissing his omega's neck, enjoying having the bond mark in front of him and the sounds it brought from the tiger. Atsushi reached out and pulled Chuuya close, their kissing becoming deeper as the tiger resumed his pace with Ryuu.

The alpha had a _need_ to touch Chuuya. Reaching out his free hand, he stroked the others back as a pace started up, fingers curling and uncurling relentlessly. "My omegas sound beautiful." Ryuu sighed out against Atsushi's neck, grey eyes watching the two heatedly.

Chuuya blushed at Ryuu's words, the claim Ryuu and Atsushi put on him made his heart swell. Lavender spiked in the air and he tried to rein it in, not wanting the other two to know just how much their words effected him. He continued pushing down on the fingers and kissing the daylights out of Atsushi. He had a major praise kink, knowing he had never received it before.

Atsushi sighed into Chuuya's mouth, his tongue flicking up to glide along the backs of Chuuya's teeth. Pulling back, he glanced at Ryuu, noticing the flash in the grey eyes and Atsushi smiled. He could always count on his alpha knowing what he wanted. Pulling off Ryuu's cock again, he moved to sit beside Ryuu on the headboard, pulling Chuuya along with him. Without warning, he gripped the others hips and sat the smaller on his lap, stabilizing Chuuya as he bottomed out on Atsushi's cock. The tiger's head flew back with an erotic gasp, still not used to the sensations. Before Atsushi could gather himself, Ryuu had maneuvered so that he was behind Chuuya, peppering soft kisses to the redhead's neck. The tiger yelped before moaning as Ryuu shoved deep into his omega. Setting a small pace, he effectively drove the tiger insane. Now, he had to wreck Chuuya. Trailing his kisses up, he nibbled on the other's earlobe before releasing it. "You're beautiful, Chuuya. Look at what you're doing to Atsushi. You feel so good, Chuuya." The alpha's tone was dark and seductive before biting into Chuuya's neck again.

"AH! HAHHH," Chuuya practically screamed out. He shivered at the kisses and bites to his neck, before riding Atsushi hard, bottoming out every time. At Ryuu's praise the blush he had on his cheeks extended down his chest to his nipples and his hole clenched tight around the silver's cock. He leaned back on Ryuu and put his hands on Atsushi's chest, neck bared for the raven as he played with the tiger's nipples. His mouth was open in pleasure, moans of different kinds fell from his kiss swollen lips, eyes teary. He was long gone in pleasure.

Atsu squirmed under Chuuya's hands, his eyes filling with pleasured tears. He thrusted into Chuuya's pace, easily matching it with ragged breaths. Purrs radiated through his body, becoming a human vibrator for the others and he felt Ryuu shake against him. The alpha's mouth trailed along the newly exposed neck, leaving soft open-mouthed kisses. As he reached Chuuya's jawline, he changed tactics and narrowed his mouth as he released a precise line of breath down the path he had just kissed up.

Chuuya moaned and whined, his prostate and hot spot were being abused at the same time and he couldn't handle it. His hands flew to Atsushi's shoulders before his fingernails dug into the soft skin. He moved his body in time with the other two, shuddering.

Ryuu dug his fingers into the red curls before tightening his hold and pulling the head back, exposing that beautiful neck erotically. Atsushi latched on to it immediately, his teeth nipping as he left soft kisses. He lifted his mouth to Chuuya's ear, moaning his name hotly as he increased their pace. Ryuu leaned even closer, his chest completely against Chuuya's back, red curls falling over Ryuu's shoulder and Atsushi's neck exposed dangerously. The alpha's teeth and lips marked up the tiger's neck, mewls forcing him to toss his head back in pleasure. "R-Ryuu, please!" his cries were a beg, his body shaking under Chuuya. Ryuu knew every single sensitive spot his tiger had and he showed Chuuya all of them.

"Ahh, Atsushi... Ryuu..." Chuuya watched as Ryuu showed him Atsushi. He took his head off Ryuu's shoulder and placed his mouth on the opposite side of the tiger's neck. He bit down, hard, knowing the silver liked the pain, as he did. He kissed the teeth marks in apology, before repeating the action again and again. Meanwhile, he lifted his hips so that only Atsushi's tip was in him before bottoming out hard, hitting his prostate head-on each time. He rose one of his hands to tangle in Ryuu's hair, tugging harshly. The other hand squeezing and pinching the tiger's nipples.

Atsushi was a moaning mess, the tiger mewling and aching as he threw his head back, the overstimulation almost pushing him over the edge. His breaths were ragged pants and Ryuu shifted his mouth to Chuuya's back in reward, his breaths pinpointed over Chuuya's spine. Leaning back up, he kissed the unbonded's neck, a hand reaching up to rub lightly over Chuuya's nipples – teasing. "R-Ryuu! C-Chuuya!" Atsushi yelled out at all the stimulations, his back arching.

Chuuya's chest arched into Ryuu's pinches. God he needed more stamina. He clenched and unclenched his hole around Atsushi's cock while riding him. He licked up the tiger's neck before dropping his hands to the silver's thighs and running his fingers along the milky skin. Tilting his head back on Ryuu's shoulder.

Ryuu loved how Atsushi's tiger fell for Chuuya, loved how the tiger responded with every single touch Chuuya gave. Ryuu also loved how Atsushi's release was much sooner and pleasurable than with just two people. He loved watching Atsushi unravel under Chuuya's hands, loved the sounds coming from the tiger. He could feel the shake in the tiger and saw the ethereal glow of the tiger's eyes as they connected with Chuuya's "B-baby I-I'm gonna...!" Atsushi's body shook as he waited for the demand, for what to do in case Chuuya didn't want him to release inside him – or at all. Maybe Chuuya wasn't done with Atsushi yet...his body shivered as he remembered just how long Ryuu could make him wait before he could cum.

Chuuya rode the tiger harder. "Y-yeah baby. You can," he nodded enthusiastically. He tightened hard around the other and scratched his thighs just as hard, leaning down he bit and sucked on the other's neck. "Cum pour moi bébé~." He leaned up and whispered in the younger's ear.

Atsushi felt a strange sensation as he knotted, "Chuuya!" Atsushi yelled as his back arched impossibly high and his neck lifted up to Chuuya's mouth as he came inside, the tiger shaking under Chuuya's mouth and hands, his thighs trembling under the fingernails. The tiger was a wreck – tears flowing down his face in pleasured rivers. Chuuya bobbed softly on the others lap, helping him gently ride out his orgasm without too much pressure. He kissed the other's skin softly and shuddered as he was filled up. Ryuu's breath hitched as Atsushi clenched tight on Ryuu's cock, so hard he didn't know if it was pleasure or pain he was feeling. With a growl, he laid his head on Chuuya's shoulder, biting into the soft flesh.

Chuuya's back arched, accidently slamming his hips down on Atsushi hard and sharp mewls filled the room while he moaned. "R-Ryuu..." Chuuya asked desperately. He needed more, as he was getting close and the stimulations were becoming unbearable.

Ryuu kissed the red curls and wrapped a hand around the beautiful neck, squeezing lightly as his other hand pumped Chuuya's cock at the same pace as he was fucking Atsushi's cock. His lips teased Chuuya's neck softly for a few moments before biting Chuuya's ear. "Cum, baby. Cum for me, Chuuya." His voice was husky, breathy against the other's ear and neck.

Chuuya arched his back as he came. The sensations too much for him. He rode out his orgasm and trembled against the two, leaning his head back against Ryuu. His breath was hard and he closed his eyes, two orgasms so fast, he was ready to pass out. He pulled off of Atsushi with a groan before laying on the bed.

Ryuu's head rested on Atsushi's shoulder, his body shaking from his release. He snaked Rashomon out to run a few tendrils through both of the omegas' hair as he gathered his breath. Knowing they had been through a lot, he decided he would set up a bath for them. After he regained his body. He felt fingers soft through his hair and he lifted his head into the fingers, greedily taking the praise. A soft purr from Atsushi sounded and the tiger released soft scents of vanilla to his alpha. Gathering his body back, he lifted up to place a soft kiss on Atsushi's forehead before getting up and throwing his condom away.

He only noticed one.

Meaning...

Black eyes turned silver instantly. Jerking his head around, grey met gold and Atsushi paled significantly.

The tiger began moving towards Chuuya but a soft growl stopped his omega. Pulling back, he refused to look into Ryuu's eyes, distress loud in the air. Atsushi's hands were shaking but he fisted them in the sheets.

The alpha came closer, untangling the hand from the sheets as he placed a kiss in Atsushi's palm in apology. A soft whimper escaped Atsushi's mouth and worried eyes met Ryuu's. A hand lifted up to Atsushi's cheek and he placed a kiss to his forehead. "It'll be okay. We will figure this out." Ryuu's voice didn't waver but the smell of jasmine was noticeable in the air.

Ryuu released Atsushi and laid down next to Chuuya, running his hands through the unbonded's red curls. He placed kisses to his forehead as he wrapped his arms around the smaller. Atsushi refused to come closer, not knowing how Chuuya would respond.

Chuuya frowned and looked up tiredly, "What's wrong?" He pushed up slightly, not liking the distance between himself and the other omega. "Shi?" His scent was worried, he didn't do something wrong did he? He clenched his fingers in the sheets to stop the shaking.

Ryuu could smell the cinnamon coming from Atsushi and he hung his head. He could feel his stomach clenching and an oncoming anxiety attack from the omega. Atsushi knew he couldn't handle the reaction Chuuya gave, no matter if it was good or bad – he could deteriorate his mind better than anyone. In the blink of an eye, he changed into his tiger, curling up against the headboard. Ryuu leaned back on an elbow, watching Chuuya carefully after seeing Atsushi change. Pulling his hand away, grey eyes were soft in the room. "You're an omega now, Chuuya. We...should've told you what all that entails," a soft pause before he continued. "You can get pregnant now, Chuuya."

Chuuya blushed, "S-so... That's why... Condoms?... Shit..." He swallowed hard and slowly moved over to Atsushi, trying not to scare the skittish tiger. "Baby? It's okay... I'm not mad..." He lifted his hand and ran it through the other's fur, his hands were shaking, hard. "I don't support abortion," he frowned, not knowing how the others would take it. He breathed in hard, "It- it's not your fault, okay? Maybe it won't even happen, but if it does... I'm keeping it, okay? I'm sorry if that's not what you want, you don't have to be a part of it's life if you don't want to," he could feel himself getting choked up. They had just started, screwing? Dating? He didn't even know what they were, nothing had been established. He knew one thing for certain, he didn't want to loose them, either of them. He could feel himself dropping, everything was getting hazy, he didn't know what was going on. He fell to the bed softly, his body trembling at the thought of the other two leaving.

Ryuu slid across the bed, laying Chuuya against the tiger as he encircled both of them. "Chuuya, baby it's okay. It's okay baby." His voice was soft and strong against Chuuya's forehead. He ran his fingers through red curls as he sent out alpha scents. They were different than sandalwood and jasmine scents. These were stronger and softer at the same time. He didn't know what it smelled like but Atsushi had always said it smelled differently. "Baby, baby. Chuuya. It's okay baby. It's okay." Ryuu's voice was strong but soft, knowing Atsushi had already dropped and Chuuya wasn't far from it. He leaned his head into the crook of Chuuya's neck, sending the scents into the new bite mark. "My beautiful omegas, it's okay."

Atsushi was lost in his brain, unable to stop his thoughts. _What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? We aren't ready for kids. I should've known. I should've been smarter. I should've known. I should've known._

Chuuya felt like he was floating. His emotions were running wild. Tears fell down his unfocused eyes, dripping on the sheets.

Ryuu felt tears fall off both of their faces, quickly brushing them off. He had to be strong. He was going to be strong. He could feel the tiger move first, just a twitch of the legs before the gold eyes fixed on Chuuya. Changing back, he left his paws and tail, unknowingly the ears stayed as a sign of his distress. He wrapped Chuuya in his arms, the paws rubbing softly up and down the other's back. Leaning his head next to Ryuu's, he released his scents, knowing they were stronger with his tiger. "You're okay baby. You're okay. Come back to us, love. Come back, Chuuya. You're okay, baby. You're okay." Ryuu could feel tears fall and cursed himself. The distressed scent wouldn't help Chuuya come back. Pushing it down, he chocked back a sob. It physically hurt to push his emotions down, but he wanted Chuuya back. He placed kisses into the red curls at the side of Chuuya's head, the alpha's scents still pouring into Chuuya's bite mark.

"Come back to us, Chuuya. It's okay. Come on back." His voice wavered as he knew it would be momentously harder to bring Chuuya back out of the omega drop since he wasn't bonded. He clenched his teeth and felt his chest contract as he swallowed down another sob. He pushed up against Chuuya, supporting the omega with his chest as he continued peppering kisses through the red curls. Atsushi continued showering the omega with compliments, with reassurances.


	4. Earned It

Chuuya blinked slowly, sleepily, worry deep in his scent, overtaking everything, but, he was back. Tears kept rolling down his face as he looked back and forth between the two, eyes dropping. "Ryuu, Shi? Sorry..." He mumbled sleepily. He felt pathetic, he didn't understand what happened. He tried to still his emotions, not wanting to fall off again.

Atsushi set aside his worry and lightly kissed Chuuya, his neck tilted so that the scents continued to pour into Chuuya. Pulling back, he smiled. "Hey baby." His voice was soft and Ryuu leaned up to kiss Chuuya's forehead before dipping back down to continue his scents.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Ryuu's voice was also soft, comforting. Atsushi felt something twitch in his hair and he dug his head into Chuuya's chest to try to hide his ears, his blush covering his neck, cheeks, and chest.

Chuuya was a bit slow. "M'fine... Sleepy..." He lifted his hand and ran it through Atsushi's hair, playing with the soft fur on the tiger's ears. He shook his head, trying to get the fog to lift "How're you Shi? Are you okay?" They needed to talk about this... He remembered Ryuu running the bath, his tub was huge, big enough for all of them even. "Take a bath?"

Ryuu chuckled softly. He lifted his head to place another kiss in the red curls. "I was just thinking that." Lifting Chuuya in his arms, he stood from the bed, Rashomon lifting his tired tiger. Atsushi still needed his scents and Rashomon floated the tiger over to Ryuu's neck, the tiger greedily inhaling the scents. Walking through the kitchen, Ryuu sat the two omegas on the counters as he sat the bath. Pouring sandalwood salts into the bath, he ran the water as he kissed their foreheads before tossing three towels into the laundry room conveniently located just two doors down.

Walking back, the water wasn't even halfway up the tub. He wrapped his arms around Chuuya's waist as he laid his head on the empty shoulder, scents pouring stronger. Atsushi had decided to sit behind Chuuya, his arms resting on the counter to stabilize them, Chuuya's head resting on Atsushi's shoulder.

The fog was lifting more and more as time went on. He was becoming more aware and awake. He tilted his nose in the tiger's neck and inhaled, his breathing not so heavy. "Sorry... I'm so sorry," he repeated, he didn't mean to drop like that. He bit his tongue. He could be pregnant? What was he going to do? What were they going to do?

Atsushi wrapped his arms around Chuuya, his arms brushing over Ryuu's as he pulled the other close. He tilted his neck to allow more scents into Chuuya's nose. "No, Chuuya. You didn't do anything baby. It's not your fault, baby. Don't apologize." Atsushi nuzzled into Chuuya's nose playfully. Ryuu wasn't able to talk, his throat constricting. Soft purrs radiated through Atsushi, slowly calming the alpha.

Chuuya nodded. Seeing that the bath was filling up, he slid off the counter and gave an unsure smile to Atsushi, offering one hand to the tiger and the other to the raven.

Bypassing the hand, Ryuu lifted Atsushi and sat him in the tub, quickly placing Chuuya in front of Atsushi before sinking into the water in front of Chuuya. They wrapped their arms around Chuuya, the scents continuing to pour out. Knowing the tension would only grow, Ryuu cupped Chuuya's face before placing a kiss on his forehead. "If it happens, we will be here with you. No matter what decision you make." His grey eyes were soft and a small smile lit his features.

Atsushi laid his head on Chuuya's shoulder, placing his lips over the smaller's biceps. "I'm not going anywhere unless you say otherwise. Okay, babe?" He kissed the other's arm softly, sealing his promise.

Chuuya laughed, his shoulders shaking. "Thanks..." He nuzzled the two. "You both are the best." He was tired and didn't want to cry anymore. He had wanted kids someday, but never thought it would be possible because he was gay. He leaned into his…friends? Boyfriends? And relaxed, his head bobbing slightly in sleepiness.

Atsushi leaned back and began washing the other's hair, Ryuu using Rashomon to hand Atsushi the shampoo as he poured body wash on his hands and began washing Chuuya. Gradually, Chuuya relaxed into the hands that roamed his body, falling asleep in the warm water.

 **6 DAYS LATER**

Ryuu stirred the crab and pasta, mixing in the spices and sauces as Chuuya told him to. Atsushi was sleeping in the next room, his nest of their clothes surrounding him on the bed. Chuuya was sitting on the counter, legs swaying. They were both tired – having a tiger in heat was enough to tire out an entire village.

"And you're sure I'm doing this right?" Ryuu's voice was uncertain, he wanted to make the best meal for Atsushi, low key hoping it would send the tiger to sleep after he was full.

Chuuya nodded tiredly, "Mm-hmm, you're doing great baby," he pointed to the next spice and instructed the other to add it. He tilted his head slightly, red curls falling everywhere. He grabbed the hair tie off of his wrist before pulling his hair into a messy bun. _Hopefully, he'll stay asleep for some time.._

After mixing the pasta, he glanced at Chuuya, seeing the exhaustion in him. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around the omega, placing a kiss to his forehead. "You'll get used to it in time." Ryuu turned back to the food before taking it off the burner. Taking down three plates, he sectioned out the food. Handing Chuuya his plate, he handed the redhead a bottle of water.

Atsushi padded out in one of Ryuu's black hoodies, Chuuya's cologne filling the room. "Hey, guys," His voice was soft, a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Chuuya blushed and looked up at Atsushi, nodding in greeting. "Good morning, or I guess it's evening now." Chuuya looked over to Ryuunosuke, "It's your turn Ryuu, I helped him last," he grinned in obvious amusement.

Grey eyes widened in humor as he watched Atsushi's blush turn red. Arms flailing, the tiger shook his head fervently "No no! I'm not...no! I'm just hungry!" Ryuu covered his laugh with his hand, his eyes soft.

Chuuya pushed his grin off his face and side eyed the silver, murmuring, "Hungry for sex," The grin broke out on his face, his tone heavily teasing.

Atsushi yelped and hid his face in the hoodie sleeves, his face burning. Ryuu walked over to Atsushi, lifting him up with a kiss to the forehead. He sat the timid tiger down on a chair next to the counter, pushing Atsu's plate to him along with a glass of water. As he was eating, his tiger's ears had popped out and swiveled around happily. Ryuu's eyes flashed bright as he covered a coughing fit.

Chuuya laughed and jumped down from the counter and sat at the table, leaving the seat between himself and Atsushi open for Ryuu. He smiled gratefully up at the alpha, "Thank you for dinner Ryuu."

Atsushi smiled shyly at Chuuya before looking back to Ryuu. Warmth settled in the tiger's stomach as he felt the happiness from Ryuu. The raven walked over, sitting in the chair as he pulled his legs up to his chest. He leaned his head on Chuuya's, sending more scents to the tired omega as Atsushi continued eating.

Chuuya watched the scene with fondness, eating his food. "You did really good Ryuu," he smiled. He paused when the phone rang, an unfamiliar tune playing, it wasn't his phone. He looked at the two.

Atsushi looked to Ryuu in curiosity and happiness. Jumping from his chair, he dashed for his room. Picking up the phone he answered quickly, "YOSANO!"

Atsushi was beaming when he made his way back to the kitchen and Ryuu smiled. He adored Atsushi's family. Setting the phone on the counter on speaker, Atsushi grinned as Yosano's voice sounded.

"Atsushi. Honey, how are you? How is your boyfriend?" Atsushi held the phone in his hands as he answered fervently. "I'm good! Ryuu's good too! He's learned to cooook Yosano~~!" Atsushi was giddy with joy.

The tiger was oblivious to the frowning redhead, his blue eyes darting down to the table in an attempt to hide his tear-filled eyes. Chuuya was once again struck with the fact he didn't know what he was to these two. And it hurt.

"That's wonderful Atsushi!"

"It's about time you weren't the only one cooking." A deeper voice sounded through the phone. Atsushi smiled teasingly at Ryuu and the alpha smiled softly.

"I'm trying, Kunikida-san." Ryuu's tone was soft and airy.

That's good to hear, Akutagawa-kun. What happened to you returning my message, Ryunosuke?" The alpha shrunk in his seat at the tones.

Chuuya darted from the room, concealing his emotions as well as he could, but it didn't matter. The bonded were too invested in the rare phone call.

"There is no reasonable excuse, Kunikida-san." His voice was softer and more hesitant.

"That's why they're called excuses, Akutagawa-kun." Kunikida's voice returned teasing as Yosano's voice came back through.

"Kunikida! Leave them alone! Atsushi, you should come visit sometime. We miss you!"

Atsushi blushed at the words. "Yes! Yes! I'll cook for you too! School is out for a few months. Just let me know!"

"Actually, that was why I was calling. Kunikida and I are getting married. We wanted to know when you would be out of college. Since neither of us like flashy things, it'll be small. But please, bring whomever you want!"

Atsushi's yelp was noticeable through the phone and a laugh sounded from the other end of the phone. "You're getting married?!" Atsushi practically screamed. "When did this happen?! Why didn't you call me?!"

A laugh came before Yosano's voice. "I will have to tell you the details when you come here. But yes, Atsushi. We are getting married on July third. Please, bring whomever you want!"

Atsushi's eyes lit up brighter. "Actually, I have some news for you."

Yosano stayed quiet on the other end, waiting for the excited tiger to continue. "I have another boyfriend." Atsushi's voice was softer, unsure how Yosano nor Kunikida would respond.

"You have _another_ boyfriend?" Yosano's voice was filled with confusion but also humor. "How did that happen? Is Aku not enough for you?" Her tone held a teasing note, but the tiger knew she wasn't judging it, merely searching for understanding.

"Ryuu was enough for me, until we met him. Now, we aren't enough for each other." A soft smile came from the alpha as he saw the deep blush on Atsu's face.

"You'll have to bring him to the wedding!" Atsushi's sigh was audible through the other end of the phone.

"Yes, Atsushi. I need to meet this kid," Kunikida's voice sounded through the kitchen and Ryuu shrunk deeper into his seat in remembrance.

Atsushi was oblivious to Kunikida's voice, "Just let me know the date Yosano-san!" Atsushi hung up the phone, too excited for more words.

Meanwhile upstairs, Chuuya dropped the phone, his hands shaking. He quickly brought them up to his neck before he fell to his knees. He was shaking hard, Kouyou's words wreaking havoc on his brain long after the phone call ended.

 _"Hello hun! How are you, baby?" Chuuya blew out a small sigh of relief as he allowed his tears to fall, his hands shaking as he responded._

 _"I'm okay, how are things with the custody battle?" He prided himself on his still voice, knowing his mother would take the words at face value. He needed a distraction and some good news, maybe to hear Kyouka's voice._

 _"It's not going good, babe. He just gained control over a large company in Yokohama." Chuuya's sharp intake of breath went unchecked. "He shouldn't be able to find you, but please be careful son." She paused, waiting for some acknowledgement from Chuuya._

 _"I'll always be careful," His voice was stiff, an appropriate response when his father was mentioned around him. What Kouyou didn't see were the tears cascading down his face, making his hair stick to his cheeks._

 _"I know, babe. Just, keep on the down low, okay? I can't lose you." There was another tone in her voice Chuuya couldn't decipher, and he noticed she hadn't mentioned Kyouka. Where was she at? Was she okay? "I have to go now, baby. I love you."_

 _Without another word, Chuuya hung up the phone._

His body was shaking, tears falling unchecked as they fell down from his red curls to hit the floor. He was terrified _he_ would find him. Holding his neck he trembled, lost in his memories.

Ryuu's head jerked at the fear coming from Chuuya. He made it into the room long before Atsushi. At the trembling omega on the floor, Ryuu slid to his knees, wrapping the small body in his arms as he pulled Chuuya onto his lap. He rocked them, softly humming to the other. He needed to calm Chuuya before he dropped. He wasn't going to use words, knew it wouldn't help with the state the omega was in. He continued humming softly.

The tiger padded in, not wanting to startle the omega as he entered. Noticing the buried head in the alpha's chest, he padded over quickly to lay his head on the small chest, a purr radiating through the tiger's body.

Tears fell down his eyes as sobs left his lips. "I'm scared... He's coming back for me," Chuuya's fingers dug at the skin beneath his choker.

Ryuu's eyes widened, fear spiking in his chest. He ran his fingers through Chuuya's hair. "Baby, he won't hurt you. We won't let him. You're safe here, baby. We will protect you." His voice was dark, sinister at the thought of anyone hurting his omega.

He laughed pathetically, "He's invincible, I don't want you to get hurt…." The tiger licked up Chuuya's hands, kissing them and trying to distract Chuuya. One of Ryuu's hands slid down to cover the ones over Chuuya's choker, a finger wrapping under it in permission.

Chuuya frowned, "It's pretty ugly... I doubt you wanna see it."

Ryuu jerked it off, his hand lightly sliding over to the back of Chuuya's neck. Looking down, he felt his anger spike.

Multiple scars.

Some were white, some were red and others purple. The scars wound around Chuuya's neck. He clenched his eyes shut as he fought against his red vision. Rashomon activated instinctually but he shoved the tendrils back in, his muscles tensing in restraint. Atsushi leaned up to lick the scars, changing back to himself. His lips trailed softly over the scars, sending out his scents as if he could do nothing else to calm Chuuya. Ryuu looked back, eyes blazing. He kissed Chuuya's forehead, his hand sliding up into red curls. "Who did this to you?" His voice was dark – every syllable an octave deeper than the previous one.

Chuuya frowned and shook his head, "It doesn't matter, don't worry about it." He smiled, fake, at the two, before standing and brushing them off. "Sorry about the breakdown. I'm gonna go relax in the bath for awhile, don't concern yourself with it. I'm fine." His voice was distant, unemotional.

Ryuu hated it.

Darting up, he closed the distance between them in two steps. Picking up Chuuya, he sat him on the bed. Caging the omega in his arms, he leaned in close to Chuuya's face. "Chuuya. Who did this to you?" Ryuu's voice remained dark, unable to contain his alpha's anger.

Atsushi, however, was softer. Crawling up behind Chuuya, he glared darkly at Ryuu, forcing the alpha to lean back slightly. Wrapping his leather clad hands around Chuuya's waist, he pulled the other to lean on his chest. "Chuuya. Baby, we care. We care so much for you. Please Chuuya, tell us what happened." His purple-gold eyes gazed softly into Chuuya's blue ones.

 _You care, but not enough for me to be something to you_... He thought. He averted his eyes. "My step-dad... He's, how do I put it, controlling? I'm the heir to a large French organization and my step-father wants it. He thought he could control me. While my mother was away and running the business, he would try to "persuade" me to do things the way he wanted. Needless to say it didn't work. And these," he touched the scars on his neck, "were the result, it was the easiest and least suspicious place to hide them..." His voice remained unemotional, the blue eyes empty aside from the tears that continued to fall.

Ryuu's eyes flashed again. He _needed_ to help his omega. Atsushi brought his foot up to rest on Akutagawa's chest, pushing slightly to give more room to Chuuya. Atsushi bent down to lightly kiss the scars on Chuuya's neck. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Chuuya. But we are here now. If he comes, he will have to get through us first. You're our omega." Atsushi sealed his promise with another kiss to the scars.

His arms tightened as Ryuu bent down to release his alpha scents to Chuuya. "He won't touch my omegas." Ryuu etched the promise on Chuuya's shoulder.

Chuuya started crying, whether it was because he was touched, or because he knew that he wasn't anything to the two of them. His body was shaking, he wanted to push them away and scream, but at the same time, pull them closer and demand to be held. He laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, locking his feelings away so the other two couldn't tell what they were as he stopped crying. "I'm okay, I'll get through it, have for a long time..."

Atsushi shook his head. "No baby. Don't say that. You shouldn't have had to go through that. You deserved so much better." Atsushi continued peppering kisses to Chuuya's neck, noticing the unease but thought it was from Chuuya's step-father. He ran his fingers against Chuuya's stomach, purring lightly.

Ryuu, however, could feel the strong unease rolling off of Chuuya. Pulling back, he lifted his hand to cup Chuuya's cheek. His eyes were softer, more human now. "What else is it baby?"

Chuuya shook his head, shutting off the connection. "Nothing," he said quietly, "I need to smoke," he refused to make eye contact and moved to get up.

Ryuu cupped the face before him with both hands, pleading now. "Chuuya, please. Let us help, baby."

Chuuya bit his lip again, "J-Just the phone call..." The words sounded like a lie to his ears. Fed up, he blurted out, "What am I to you guys? I don't think I can handle being a, a fuck buddy again, or a toy... I think whatever it is we're doing right now, we should stop." He put his head in his hands. There. He had said it. But somehow the words only broke him more. "Can you leave me alone for awhile?" He whispered brokenly.

Ryuu stood shaking. _He was not suggesting what Ryuu thought Chuuya was suggesting._

Atsushi moved the red curls away from Chuuya's ear. "I'm not leaving you alone, Chuuya. You mean the world to me and I refuse to lose you. I love you, Chuuya." Atsushi's voice was soft.

Coming back to reality, Ryuu bent down to nip at the redhead's jawline. "We love you, baby." Ryuu added, his voice soft but strong. "Let me protect you…" Ryuu's voice cracked but his grey eyes never broke contact with Chuuya's.

"L-Love? You love me?" Chuuya looked up at the two, surprised. His voice was choked but a smile broke out on his face, the biggest and brightest one that they had ever seen. "I love you both too!" He exclaimed and hugged them both tightly, dragging them to the bed with him and giggling. He still felt a little hurt that Atsushi hadn't called him his boyfriend or told, whoever the tiger was talking to, that Chuuya was with them. He kissed them both on the cheeks, starting with the tiger and then moving to the Rashomon user.

Atsushi leaned into the kisses, giggling too. Ryuu, however, was smarter than that. Cupping the face before him, he gazed into blue eyes questioningly. "What else, Chuuya?" Noticing the wince in Chuuya's form and the darkened shades of blue, he could smell the hurt that lingered in the room.

Then it clicked.

Chuuya wasn't around for the last half of the phone conversation.

Chuuya didn't know.

Ryuu placed his lips softly over Chuuya's. "Is it because of the phone conversation? How you didn't hear your name mentioned? That we never came out and told you that you were ours? That you are our boyfriend? It's because you are _ours_. It's past boyfriend, past engagement. You," He kissed the omega after each word, letting Chuuya feel the words form on Ryuu's mouth. "Are," Another kiss, "Ours." Atsushi lifted up to lightly kiss Chuuya's neck and scars, wishing he could etch away the scars on Chuuya's neck.

Chuuya shivered at the kisses on his neck, blushing at Ryuu's confession. "So, boyfriends, huh?" He was excited at the word. Dazai had never addressed him as such, always calling him a toy or play thing. The word boyfriend had a nice ring to it.

Atsushi's phone chimed in his hoodie pocket, taking it out he read the details about where the wedding was going to be, the times, and the date. It was the end of the message that left Atsushi grinning.

 _There will be a party the night before. I want you all to come down for it. And I want to meet this new boyfriend of yours. ;)_

Atsushi handed the phone to Chuuya, smiling against the soft skin of the omega's neck as he heard the gasp sound above him.

Meeting Atsushi's eyes, Ryuu saw his emotions laid bare on the tiger's face. "You misunderstand me, Chuuya. You're past our boyfriend." He kissed his way down Chuuya's neck, one of his hands snaking around unseen to Atsushi's head, making sure the tiger wouldn't leave the unbonded's neck.

A sigh left Chuuya's mouth at the kisses. "W-What…" His voice was soft. "What do you mean, Ryuu?"

After peppering a few kisses of his own to Chuuya's scars, he moved down to the crook in Chuuya's neck. He trailed his tongue over the skin as Atsushi did the same. It seemed only fair to Atsushi that his side of Chuuya's neck be where the omega's bite mark began.

Atsushi's voice murmured softly against the skin, knowing Chuuya would hear it. "Past engagement. Past marriage."

Ryuu nipped at the skin, giving the final hint to what they meant. "You are ours." His mouth hovered over the skin, Atsushi's teeth grazing over Chuuya's almost gone omega bite.

"I-I thought you had to be bonded to say that," Chuuya's voice was soft, quiet. He refused to look further than the words the others were saying.

Ryuu growled softly against Chuuya's neck. Atsushi, however, lightly bit into Chuuya's neck, his elongated teeth breaking through a few layers of skin before pulling out. "Yes, you do." Atsushi said.

"How do you feel about us?" Ryuu's voice sounded, his insecurities seeping through. He knew what he wanted, had known for a while. But he didn't want to push Chuuya into this. Granted, Atsushi and he had only waited three months before bonding, but he didn't know how the other omega would feel. They hadn't noticed any pregnancy symptoms, but if Chuuya was Ryuu knew they weren't leaving.

But he didn't want to bond because of the possible baby.

He wanted to bond because Ryuu was _in love with Chuuya._

Ryuu was in love with both of the omegas and he needed both of them. He would be incomplete any other way.

He would be patient and wait for Chuuya no matter how long it would take.

"I love you both," Chuuya said seriously and unwaveringly. He tilted his head back revealing his neck for the two of them. "I want to be with you both, so please..." He was blushing, hard, but was 100 percent sure that this was what he wanted. "I'm sure, absolutely sure, I want this, I want you, both of you, so please."

Ryuu's arms tightened around Chuuya's waist. Using the way Atsushi and Ryuu had done it before, they kissed Chuuya's neck softly before biting into the soft skin, moaning at the taste of Chuuya before immense white heat engulfed them. Their bodies melted against Chuuya's, their arms tightening around the omega and pulling the body closer, moaning as they lost themselves to the heat.

Chuuya moaned and arched his back, this felt better than an orgasm, than anything he had ever felt. His fingers tightened in the back of the twos shirts, pulling them closer. "Merde, ça fait du bien~." He moaned out, he could feel everything the other two felt, emotions, mental state, physical state. It was overwhelming.

Ryuu clung to Chuuya, needing to always be this close to the other. His hands gripped tight to Chuuya's sides, sinking deeper, deeper into the heat.

Atsushi was mewling onto Chuuya's skin, pushing up to melt against the redhead. The tiger forced him to push down deeper, to show Chuuya just how wonderful it could be. He tilted his head, his teeth sinking in deeper. He hadn't bit down as far as he had for Ryuu – not yet. He wanted to savor this. The tiger's body was trembling as the beast writhed around inside him, aching to pass that barrier Atsushi refused to touch yet.

Chuuya's whole body was trembling, tears of pleasure leaking down his face, he wanted more, but he wasn't sure what else could happen. Maybe he should bite back? But who should he bite first? His mouth was tingling with the need to bite. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, biting Atsushi first, given that his neck was bared for him. He bit slowly, not all the way, but enough for the other to feel pleasure, moaning at the sensation.

Sensing the confusion from Chuuya, Atsushi's hand shakily tangled into the red curls, holding the omega to his neck.

Ryuu finally broke his barrier, his body quaking at the intense heat overtaking his body. Ryuu pushed Chuuya and Atsushi to the bed, molding his body to theirs and moaned at the whimpers coming from Atsushi. The tiger was SO close to breaking his barrier, but he wanted Chuuya to feel what it felt like, so he waited as his beast shook with anticipation under his skin.

Something over took him, something primal. He bit down as hard as he could on Atsushi's neck, forcing him to bare down. God did it feel good, he rolled his body up on the others, feeling like he was coming out of his skin. He pulled them impossibly closer, wanting to become one with them.

Atsushi tightened his grip on Chuuya's hair, moaning around the soft skin as he bit all the way down, seeing images and videos of Chuuya's life flash before his eyes, it felt like he was passing windows too fast to look inside. He felt tears fall at everything, overwhelming him. His body shook as sobs choked his throat and tears flowed freely onto Chuuya's skin.

Ryuu could feel his insides lurch from Atsushi's bond. He could feel Chuuya's body moving up and he trembled. He could feel another spark in Chuuya's blood, almost like lightening as the two made their bond and Ryuu's body _ached_. It filled his mouth and body like nothing else and he clung to it.

Chuuya moaned, seeing everything that happened in Atsushi's life, but it was too fast, he couldn't process it. He pulled away from Atsushi's neck and put his face in Ryuunosuke's. He licked the skin, teasing and placed small bites around his neck. Before Ryuu could complain, he bit down, not enough to form the bond yet, but to give the other pleasure. Enjoying the jerks Ryuu gave, he waited as the alpha used to the sensation. He bit down fully, experiencing everything he had with Atsushi, but different at the same time, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, the pleasure becoming too much for him.

Atsushi licked at the opened wound, sealing it off before dropping his head back to the bed to stabilize his twisting world. He let the heat engulf him as he felt his tiger lean into the heat, soaking it up greedily.

Ryuu's hands quickly dug into the red curls, pushing the other further to his neck, begging. Tears had begun falling down his cheeks as his body gave aching shivers. His nails had begun digging into the other's scalp, encouraging him further, almost pleading. His body melted fully against Chuuya's, barely able to hold himself up anymore. He could begin to see flashbacks, but they weren't deep ones – merely videos of the past few months. He wanted – no NEEDED more. He dug his teeth in a layer deeper, hoping to push the other closer to the edge with him.

"Mmm," Chuuya moaned, pushing his teeth deeper into the other's neck, licking at the blood that had escaped from the shaking alpha. Ryuu had a spicy taste to him, Atsushi was sweet, like cinnamon. Now he knew where their smells came from. One hand fell down next to Atsushi on the bed, before finding the tigers hand and connecting their fingers. With the other hand, he pulled Ryuu closer, deeper into him. His scent over powering the room as he lost himself in ecstasy. He felt like he was going to orgasm again and again.

Ryuu's hand pushed Chuuya's teeth deeper into his skin as he tilted his head for better access. He could feel Chuuya walk through the barrier, could feel the new intrusion into his brain and had to clench his fists to restrain himself from cutting off the connection. It was an intimate one and there were many things he wanted to keep from Chuuya, but knew it would be better if someone other than he and Atsushi knew. Tears began falling unchecked onto the bed as he pulled them up, a new energy seizing him. He pulled Chuuya onto his lap so that the omega would have easier and deeper access. Pulling back from his bite, he licked over it to seal it, the taste of wine on his tongue and he moaned, the sound loud against the otherwise quiet room. His body shook under Chuuya's. Tangling deeper into the red curls, his hands began shaking as he switched from fisting to running fingers along the scalp to give praise. _Finally,_ the glorious heat overtook him in a wave, the bond formed and he QUAKED under his omega. "Omega, omega, omega. My omega," his voice was erotic, the new information setting him on fire as he arched his back into Chuuya's mouth with a growl.

Pulling back, Chuuya remembered to lick the bite before kissing the marks. He was even more exhausted than he was this morning. He leaned heavily on Ryuu, body shaking with the aftershocks and on the verge of passing out. He closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into the other, tugging on Atsushi's hand, wanting the other's comfort as well. Slowly, he fell asleep.

Ryuu laid them down, Chuuya in the middle as he snuck Rashomon out to wrap around the shaking tiger, pulling them together. Atsushi moaned into the tendrils, gripping tightly onto Chuuya's shirt as he took in the newer scents of his omega. Curling his head into Chuuya's shoulder blade, he fell asleep instantly as Ryuu's arms snuck under their heads, supporting his omegas. Using a tendril of Rashomon, he brought over pillows and blankets, falling asleep immediately after.


End file.
